


The Jackdaw

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Reader Insert, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a thief by nature and managed to steal quite a great deal from your last haul. After some unusual circumstances, you've found yourself aboard the Jackdaw with an unexpected crew of people with an even more unusual captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in second person. This was harder than I imagined but quite a fun challenge. And writing about Edward Kenway certainly made it all worth it.

You took refuge in the warmth of the tavern, the cold rains drenching your leathers and down to the cloth beneath. It was a large tavern, larger than most of the ones you’d seen. But this was Kingston after all. A large city with a large number of sailors would demand such an expansive space.

It was early morning and if it hadn't been raining it would have been a quiet rest. But every sailor in the area had the same idea as you, flooding their way into the warmth and filling the air with shanties and drunken laughs.

You dropped your heavy bag at your stool and settled down. You hunched down at the bar, your jacket unbuckled loosely around your form, your shirt gaping open ever so slightly. You kept your hair tasseled  back, a blue bandana failing to keep most of it out of your face. A cocked hat helped hide some of your features from curious passerbys.

The barkeep made his way over, taking the coins you slid over to him.

You took the tankard, hardly acknowledging its existence. You were happily roosted in the corner, waiting out the brunt of the storm. There were other places to be, mostly any place that wasn’t Kingston and very far away from the city guard.

"Watch it now, lass." The barkeep glanced up at you, nudging his chin in the direction over your shoulder. He leaned on the bar, lifting his voice at the roaring group of men. "What can I get you, gents?"

You let your hand slide down to the small dagger buckled tightly against your calf. You weren't expecting to cause trouble, no of course not. But you'd been in your fair share of taverns, and sailors with rum-clouded judgement tended to be fairly crude in their advances. And even more crude at accepting refusals.

Their laughter was loud beside you, their breath already coated with drink.

"Well, now." One leaned his side into the bar, his chest inches from your shoulder. "A fine lookin' lady, eh? Here all on your lonesome, I reckon." He was leaning closer now, a finger drifting along your cheek.

You had already predicted this, your dagger drawn, pressed against his belly. You flicked your gaze towards him. "Take a walk, friend." You didn't have the energy for a fight. The bag at your feet held something precious, something you didn't want to get caught with, so drawing attention to yourself was the last thing you wanted.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetheart." His laugh startled to an end when you pressed the blade harder. The boys behind him chuckled, hardly aware of the situation. He backed away, lips pressed hard, irritated but submitting. He turned to his mates, spouting out harsh remarks at their goading.

You waited a moment longer, taking a long drag of your rum, before getting up. The tavern was too dangerous. Any moment the guards would be called because of a senseless brawl. You didn't want to get caught with your bag full of its precious goods. You'd lie low somewhere else in the vast expanse of Kingston, somewhere without so many people.

You hauled the bag over your shoulder and weaved your way through the stumbling patrons. The rain wasn't as heavy as it was earlier but still bitterly cold. You were used to the heat of sun and this change of weather wasn't something you favored. Where was your golden sun and gentle sea breeze, when you needed it?

You'd been foolishly admiring the sky when the strong iron arm came abruptly around your neck. It pulled you hard along the road, down the closest alleyway. "No wench draws a blade on me." He pressed your back hard against the wall, fingers pressed around your neck.

This too wasn't unfamiliar territory. You let the heavy bag drop from your grasp. You reached behind you the moment he pressed his chest against yours and buried his mouth hard and sloppily onto your lips, tasting disgustingly of rum and sweat.

Before you had time to unsheath your dagger, there was a sound of metal on metal, and the man against you froze. "Think you had enough, mate." His hood was drawn, pulling a shadow over most of his features. You've never seen armor like his and he looked formidable, guns holstered along his chest, long swords on either side of his hips.

The sailor against you stepped back, his hands lifting in surrender. "The lady and I were simply having a quiet little moment, weren't we, sweetheart?"

You narrowed your eyes, bitterness pulling at the corners of your lips. You wiped his spit off your mouth with the back of your sleeve.

"Sure you were, mate. Sure you were." He gripped the man's shoulder and pushed him down the alley. There was a blade strapped to his wrist, poking out of his sleeve, hard pressed into the man's spine. "I think the lady here would prefer it if you asked first." He shoved him and the man stumbled forward, rushing off without turning back.

The hooded figure let the blade slide back into its hidden sheath. "You alright, lass?" He reached down to pick up your bag but you quickly snagged it, possessively clenching it.

"I'll live." You slunk the bag over your shoulder, eager to leave the darkness of the alley before anything else happened.

"Edward Kenway," he introduced, flicking back his hood cockily with both hands. "Care for a warm drink?" He lifted his head, glancing about at the gray clouds and drizzling rain. "Warmer than this god awful weather."

You smirk. He was handsome, there was no doubting this. He seemed a decent man and on any other given day you'd have taken that offer. But the bag on your shoulder was a heavy reminder that you needed to lay low and fast.

"Some other time." You gave a nod of your head, a mock tip of your hat, then hurried past him. He didn't pursue and you were grateful for that. You kept your eyes open, letting your gaze flash across each soldier in hopes they didn't notice you, that they didn’t somehow recognize you.

"Captain says we'll be in port for two days," you hear someone nearby the docks relay.

"Aye. I'll head back and drop off our supplies."

You follow behind slowly, thinking this would be the perfect place to lay low. While all the sailors were off drinking and whoring, you could hide among the partially empty ship. If it wasn't leaving port for some time, you could stay there until the heat died down.

The Jackdaw. It wasn't a bad looking ship. But then again, you weren't a sailor. Your occupation was more land bound. That didn't discourage you, however, as you slipped into the freezing water and waded your way over. The weight of your bag made the swim harder than anticipated, your muscles burning with each stroke.

You climbed the larbard side of the ship, back towards the stern, and pulled open the glass window there, just beneath the large faded nameplate. You heaved your bag inside, the items clinging together, and some of its luxurious contents spilling out. You gracefully slid inside and shut the window as softly as possible.

The soft light of the candle glinted off the coins, pearls, and gems that littered across the floor. You scooped everything back inside the worn rucksack, hiding it beneath the folds of clothes, and tied the leather straps back in place. Your stolen haul was your greatest heist thus far but sadly, it was becoming more trouble than you planned.

First the guards caught sight of you stealing, the weather turned for the worst as you made a run for it, the lowlife brute from the tavern. You cursed under your breath, hoping and pleading that the ship would offer some sanctuary until you could hide your goods. At least until the guards stopped looking for you and a good fence was lined up.

You surveyed the room, tinkering with the maps and the nautical tools scattered on the large table at the center of the room. There was a bed back against the wall beneath the glass windows. Outfits and weapons lined another wall, organized and out for display.

"Jaysus, Adé." There was clambering outside, the rising shouts of sailors on deck, the grinding of wood and the slap of ropes. "You know that's not what I meant."

You quickly grabbed your bag, darting your gaze around the room to find a spot good enough to hide in. You hadn't expected people to return so quickly. You slid beneath the bed, dragging the heavy rucksack with you, making certain they wouldn't catch sight of your presence.

"Aye, Captain, I know." The door was pushed open, heavy steps trafficking into the room. "I also know that chasing a fool's errand will only send us back here licking our wounds."

Something heavy was slapped down onto the table. "Adé, think of the riches, mate. The Jackdaw can handle it. I know she can."

There was a sigh of resignation. "I'll tell the crew."

He chuckled, a slap on the shoulder. "You'll see, mate. We won't regret this."

"This time," he retorted, a shuffling of feet across the floorboards.

"I'm going to get some shut eye. You can handle her tonight."

"Aye, Captain." The doors slammed shut and you hoped that everyone had left. But there was shuffling of feet, items hitting hard onto the table, the clanking of buckles. There was a grumble as the feet grew closer. Finally, he dropped his weight onto the bed above, moaning a heavy sigh.

You mouthed your curses, raking fingers through your hair, your hat falling on the floor above your head. You hadn't planned on this. You had to get off before the ship started sailing or be cursed to stay under that bed for weeks.

You felt the ship lurch, the shouts of the men, the rock of the waves as the wind tugged hard on the sails. You mouthed your curses again. You drew in your bottom lip, softened your breathing, and waited. Hopefully, the man was too damn tired and would drift into sleep quickly.

You slid across the floor, each movement quiet and cautious, but your bag was too heavy. You'd have to get out, round the bed, and lift it out somehow. And that was hopefully before the ship got too far from shore. You could swim, but with the weight of your haul, it would be impossible.

You shook your head, bitter about the day's turn of events. You worked too damn hard to leave it behind, and swimming back was out of the question. Somehow, you would have to sneak below deck, stowaway until the opportune time arose for an escape.

You slid over to the edge of the bed, eyes clenched closed as you moved out from underneath. You released your breath, slowly letting it pass your lips. Looking over the edge of the bed, you saw him, the helpful man from earlier, his blonde hair tied back and messy, a stubbly beard to match. You lied back down and grabbed your hat. You set it back into place and slowly got to your feet.

The ship's movements made your legs a little shaky but you were a practiced thief. Rattled nerves and swaying ocean wouldn't get the best of you. You made your way around the bed, eyes focused on the man's breathing. He hadn't shifted since standing and this was hopefully a good sign.

You slowly got down on one knee, wide eyes lock on his face as your hand reached under the bed patting around for the bag's strap. Your gaze dropped when you couldn't find what you were looking for. It was further under the bed than you realized. You lowered down, arm deep, and grabbed hold of the worn material.

You ears jolted at the sound of metal sliding across metal. You let the bag go, leaving it hidden beneath the bed, and slowly stood.

"Not all that wise trying to rob a pirate, eh?" Edward stood firmly behind you, the heat of his presence warming your rain drenched clothes. He placed a hand on your hip, the other holding the blade against your side.

You had to think quick and choose between your options: fight him for freedom, and you were certain he was a skill fighter, or flatter your way to freedom. Flattery, for now, and you would work out the rest of your plan as you went.

You laughed, pulling out your sweetest smile, lifted your hands in mock surrender. "Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

Edward chuckled, a deep and rich sound, rich as honey. He turned you around gently, letting his eyes fall upon your familiar features. "Aye, lass, two meetings in one day is quite the fortune."

You shifted your weight onto your other leg, swaying your hips in the process. His eyes caught sight of the movement, distracted, while you removed your hat and let your tresses fall against your shoulders. "Very fortunate, in fact. I never did get the chance to thank you earlier."

"Indeed, lass." He stepped closer, the blade sinking back beneath his sleeve. "Mind telling me how you got on my ship?"

You smiled, glanced up at him through your lashes. "Well, funny story, that. I heard someone mention this little beauty was yours." You let your hands ghost up along his stomach towards his chest. "I thought to myself how kind you had been to me."

He pushed his lopsided grin to the side, almost attempting to hide it. "I'm a pirate, lass. Your lies might fool others but they don't fool me. Why are you really here?"

Pirate, you think warily. You stepped back and drew your bottom lip in, teeth rubbing across the dried skin. "I needed to place to hide. I thought this ship was staying at port for a few days."

He stepped back as well, leaned against the round table, fingers rubbing against his stubbled cheek. "We had a change of plans. Can't get you back to shore now."

You laughed lightly, almost nervously. "Surely we aren't that far out..."

He grinned, baby blue eyes glinting in the candle light. "No, lass, I just have somewhere else I need to be. We're not turning around."

Your eyes fell to the bed, thinking about your precious goods beneath. "You can drop me off at your next stop and forget this even happened."

"I could," he humored, "And you could tell me what you were reaching for earlier."

"Reaching for?" Your brows rose, lips pushed to the side as you scurried for a good lie. "Oh, my hat." You laughed, hoping the laugh sounded more genuine to his ears that it did to yours.

He nudged his chin. "It was on your head, mate."

"Ah!" You lifted the hat into view. "But I didn't realize it at the time."

Edward slid off the table, sauntered his way towards you, that cocky grin still holding strong. You backed away, hitting the wall, as his chest stopped inches from yours. He said in a low voice, "I guess I'll have to go down there and look for myself."

You licked your bottom lip, eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth. It was a very kissable mouth. "Alright, wait. You're a pirate... And I'm a thief. I may have stolen a few things from... a governor."

He gave another one of his rich laughs, a sound you would kill for. "Aye, lass? What's your name?" He shifted closer to you, his thigh inches from your groin, a heat beginning to flourish across your skin.

A name, you thought, quickly searching for something, but your thoughts were on his thigh and how close it was, how close he was, how nice it would be if he rubbed himself against your just a little bit. You blurted foolishly, "Jack." You cursed yourself. Jackdaw? It was the best you could do?

"Jack? As in... Jackdaw." His laugh stuttered. "Really, lass, you're going to have to lie a bit better than that."

You gaze swept across the maps and books, seeking out something worthy. "Celestine," you blurted then corrected yourself, "Celeste?"

His gaze followed yours, obvious to what you were doing.

You sighed softly. You muttered your name to him and then quickly retorted, "Let's stick with Jack. Your crew might have an easier time if I'm Jack." The brute from the tavern was still fresh in your mind. You didn't want a whole ship of that nightmare.

"Aye, lass." His eyes dropped down to the opening of your shirt and jacket, lingering at your exposed skin. Edward tied up the lacing of your shirt and buckled down the straps of your jacket, the heat of a blush hitting your face as his calloused fingers barely brushed across your skin. "You ever sailed before?"

"Sailing isn't my expertise," you mumbled, uncertain of the steadiness of your voice. "Need something stolen and I'm your girl."

"My girl, eh?" He placed his hands on either side of your waist, glancing you once over, hopefully looking past your blush. "You might pass, so longs you keep your hair up."

You worked on tying it back, repositioning your bandana until most of it was pushed out of your face, then dropped your cocked hat onto your head.

"You'll need a job that keeps you out of sight." He pressed his hands into his hips.

"I can cook," you mildly jested.

Edward flashed a haughty smirk. "Cabin boy and part time cook then." He dropped down onto the bed and stretched out, ankles crossed. "Head down below deck. Let the cook know you're helping out." He flashed his blue eyes at you with a wink. "Bring me something back, lass, I'm starved."

"Lad," you corrected, heading towards the door. "Don't think of stealing from me. I know every gem and coin in that bag." You heard him chuckle while closing the door behind you. The winds were strong, nearly knocking off your hat, and they were cold on the partially cloudy day. Your legs were shaky beneath you as you climbed down the hatch into the dimness of the hold.

This just hadn't been your day.

 


	2. Brace

You jostled your way through the ship's hold, passing crates and barrels, the dim light of oil lamps flickering across the wall. The shoddy beds of the crew held a few sleeping comrades likely just finishing the night watch. Or sleeping off their rum. Both were reasonable suspects.

You moved towards the galley at the bow of the ship. It was a small area lined with a counter and a large wood burning stove. The cook stood at its center, a middle aged man with a butcher's knife. He threw a daggered look your way, shouting irritably, "It's not done yet if that's what you’re wondering."

"I've been ordered to help you out around here," you say, pulling out a mild smirk and throwing your hands at your side. "Captain's orders. And I'm supposed to bring him back something to eat."

He grumbled something incoherent, slapping the knife down and heading through the ship. You shrugged your shoulders, a brow lifted with amusement. You searched the shelves, finding meat that had been cured and salted. At one point in time it was some kind of fish, that much you could tell. In a large pot on the stove behind you there was a bone broth bubbling.

You seared the fish lightly, spritzing a little rum on it, and drinking down quite a bit for yourself. You learned to cook years ago, when you were younger and desperate to survive on something tastier. Beer and rum can mask any flavor, especially old meat.

You mixed the fish into a wooden bowl with the steaming broth. You took the stew and another bottle of rum with you and headed topside. The crew was singing a lively shanty, something about a woman or a ship. You never could tell the difference when it came to sailors.

Inside, Edward stood at the round table in the room, hunched over one of the various maps. He glanced over his shoulder, the seriousness of his expression melting slowly. He was handsome and charming, that much you couldn't deny. It was enough to make a thief like yourself think twice about stealing from him.

"Cook didn't exactly like it when I told him the news," you humored, setting the bowl and bottle down on the only empty space at the table.

He lifted the bowl into hand, dropping back into a creaky chair, and eyed the concoction. "What did you manage to make your captain?"

You shrugged, trying not to laugh. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"That's inspiring." He took a large bite, more brave than you would have been. He nodded his head in approval. "Takes like rum." He smiled widely, a toothy grin that made him look nearly childish.

You snatched the bottle off of the table, helping yourself to it. Edward didn't need it, not with the rum in his stew. "I took the liberty of adding a little."

"Little," he barked before another laugh.

Spritzing might have been a poor choice of words. Dumped was more the like. You took down another long drag, savoring the warmth and burn.

"Didn't fix some for yourself, I see." He set his bowl down, pushing it towards you. "Have a bit, lass. You need to eat."

You shook the bottle. The little bit that was left swished. "This is all I need."

"That so, lass?" He leaned back in his chair, gaze sweeping across your figure. "A thief and her rum? Is that your story?"

You weren't sure if it was the rum or the puppy eyes but you found yourself sashaying over to him. You pressed the rum against the muscle of his chest, slipping your knee into the chair, his hand instinctively slipping behind your knee. "My story requires a lot more rum than this, darling." You slid your other knee up, straddling over him, towering against him. The heat of your blush weaved with the burn of alcohol, and you let your mind pulse with both.

Edward parted his lips as yours hovered teasingly. "This ship, there's an endless supply, lass." His hand moved along the back of your thigh, pressing your weight against him.

The door flew open, a man barking out, "Captain!"

"Jaysus, Adé." Edward jerked forward, getting the both of you to your feet. "We were, uh, just..."

You giggled. It was definitely the rum.

Adé was averting his eyes, brows knitted and his large body frozen.

"Get in here and close the door," ordered Edward, voice strained with embarrassment.

He closed the door and stood awkwardly against it. "Captain... I... will keep this to myself. None of the crew..."

Edward shifted his weight uncomfortably, his gaze flashing between you and Adé. "It's not what it looks like, mate." He threw his hands down, pleading with you to step in with an explanation.

You giggled and pressed your back against the table. "Adé," you greeted, lifting your drink in cheers to him. You told him your name behind a few bubbly laughs. "But I'm also Jack…” You chuckled, “Jackdaw."

"Lass can't hold her rum." He snatched the bottle from your hand and swished back the last swallow. "She doesn't want the crew to know."

"Aye." Adé was still a little wide eyed, a little uncertain. "Captain, uh, we spotted one of the ships from the list the Assassin's gave us."

Edward set the bottle down firm, seriousness gripping his expression. He straightened up and snagged his weaponry from the table. "Have they spotted us yet?"

"Not that we can tell. Shall I call the men?"

"Aye. Have them ready their stations." He stepped forward, fumbling to get his belts and holsters into place. He hurried after Adé then quickly turned around to you. "Try to stay out of trouble... lad. In fact, stay in here. 'Til the battles over at least."

You gave a sneer and mock salute. Once the cabin was quiet and the door was closed, you sauntered your way over to bed. You crawled on the floor, nearly falling face first, as you searched for the bag of stolen jewels. You sighed after pulling it into your lap. This was your ticket, you were certain of it. Those gems and pearls had to be worth something, enough to set you up for a while.

The ship jostled, a quick and abrupt turn, rattling the lanterns that hung from their posts. There was shouting outside, orders being barked and hollered. You weren't planning on going out there. You wanted to keep close to your precious babies, those gorgeous glinting gems. But the ship eventually rocked again. This time the thunderous shots of cannon fire followed quickly behind.

You stood up, dragging your bag behind you, and stuffed it beneath all of Edward's piles of clothes. You shuffled out the door and found the crew running around wildly towards their stations.

"Brace!" Edward shouted, voice booming behind you over the banister above.

The ship jerked, tossing you left against the wall. Maybe it was the adrenaline but your thoughts seemed to clear up after that. You hurried towards the stairs, jumping up them to find Adé strangling the bannister.

"Damn it, Jack!" Edward growled, holding firm to the giant wheel.

"The swivel cannon, you fool!" Adé threw a hand towards the small cannon that was secured into place. "Take her and get some fire in!"

You hurried forward and with the help of another, you were loading and aiming at the enemy ship. You were able to hit a few of the exposed spots, explosions setting off, and the shouts of the crew. Orders were commanded by both Edward and Adé. You weren’t entirely sure how anyone could keep up. But the other ship was finally dead in the water.

"Pull her in boys!" Adé gave the order, his voice booming out over their cheerful war cries. "She's ready for you, Captain!"

Edward stepped towards you at the swivel gun, a soft hand at the bend of her you back, eyes steady on the ship, on his prize. He leapt gracefully onto the banister, gripped hard onto the rope, and leapt across the large expanse of water. He landed hard onto the other ship, rolling and rising easily. He pulled out the guns from his chest, firing them at the two closest red coats.

Adé muttered weakly as he watched the action cautiously. "Jack. You're a damn good a shot."

You smirked at this, leaning your elbows into the grains of wood. "I didn't survive this long on looks alone, you know."

He smiled a wide grin, his dark skin glistening with the heat of the sun. "I suppose not. This life is not for the faint of heart, mind you. Keep on your toes, my friend."

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine." You stood tall, making your way back down the steps. The men were already returning with their haul of goodies tucked beneath their arms.

"Jack!" Edward landed firmly back on deck then hurried forward, gripping you by your elbow. "Listen to orders next time, mate. You were too drunk to be on deck."

"Aye, Captain," you jeered. "I'll be certain to be sober for the next fight."

"Jaysus." He shook his head and made his way towards the crates that were being hoisted over. "Repair that breach in the hull!"

There was a hard slap on your back, nearly knocking the wind out of you. "Jack, eh? That was a devil of a fight, man!"

You coughed, taking down a shallow breath. "Nothing like the feeling of near death."

He laughed, dropping a heavy arm over your shoulder. "Drinks, boys! We need rum!"

Some of the men laughed, the sound louder than the cannon fire.

"I hope you're paying, Joey!"

He laughed, his arm around you shaking.  "Point me to closest tavern, then, eh?"

The adrenaline was finally dissipating and your legs shook beneath you under the rocking of the ship. Your stomach was twisting and your mouth turning sour. You easily wormed your way out of the man's grip. "Oi, Adé!" You worked your way over to him as fast as you could, leaping up the steps two at a time. You didn't stop to speak with him though. The heat of bile hit the back of your throat and you ran towards the end of the ship.

You leaned over and heaved out every drop of rum you'd swallowed earlier.

Adé laughed behind you before placing a warm hand on your back. "Never been to sea before, have you?" He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the railing.

You pressed your head firmly down into the wooden grains of the bannister, the smell of salt and sweat. "Briefly," you mutter and you hadn't enjoyed that ship either.

"Something the matter with her, Adé." Edward's boots banged against the wooden beams of the deck. "Uh, him," he corrected, taking a glance around them.

"Jack here hasn't gotten his sea legs just yet."

Edward chuckled and gripped your shoulder firmly. "Take a rest, mate. And a little more of this might help." He pressed a bottle into your arm and you took it rather slowly. "Found a whole crate of it."

You took a huge swallow of sweet liquid, letting it coat every inch of your mouth before letting it seep into your organs. "How long will it take us to get to land?"

Edward laughed, the sound fading as he moved towards the wheel. "Drink up, lad. You're going to be here for a while."


	3. Crooked Island

It had been a few days into the voyage, your skills as a cook were appreciated by the crew, a ravenous lot every one of them. The atmosphere of the ship was homier than what you were used to. You had lived as a solitary thief, stealing when you could, scrounging enough coin for food and a place to sleep. Amongst the men, you had a solid place to call your own and life was easier than you'd ever experienced it.

You were lying comfortably on your bunk, hands tucked leisurely behind your head. The men were telling stories over drinks, their laughing and goading ringing against your ear. Somehow they managed to gather themselves in the bunks around you.

"Jack, you devil!" One of the men lifted his drink to you, Joey, his large form taking up most of the room around him. "You're awfully smug over there!"

"He's probably got a better story than us all, hey lad?"

"He hasn't any stories," another coaxed. "A young whelp like him."

You hadn't any stories, none like they had been telling. The sleezy "best night of my life" kind of stories. You had flattered your way to freedom numerous times but no man had ever been able to keep you for long. And you certainly never trusted one long enough to sleep with one. But, you were an excellent liar and flatterer. And wasn't that what most stories were made of, lies and flattery.

"Aye, boys, I do." You slid your eyes closed, a wide grin spreading along your features. "I'm a thief by nature, boys. Always been one. And I'd been watching this place for days, you see, nice little mansion. Wealthy looking family had been visiting, living in the place. I'd been keeping an eye on their comings and goings. Thats when I saw her, boys."

"A busty maiden," someone barked.

The men laughed, jeering at one another.

You let the men fill their imaginations with how attractive she was. It was, of course, the easiest route. "Aye, boys, aye. I snuck into the house later that night. Found her there, at her mirror, admiring her fashions and jewels." You sat up and caught sight of all the men hanging on your words. "I had only planned to take the jewels, you see, but, ah, what a woman." You winked, getting to your feet and leaning against the frame of the bed.

"What happened, Jack?" One of the men was leaning forward, Bill, his wooden mug tipped over, nearly spilling its contents.

"Of course, I charmed her. I snagged a few of her jewels. And I was one my way..." You grinned. "After her father caught us together, that is."

The boys laughed, rowdy and drunk, and one managed a weak slap against your back.

"You're a lying snake," one them grumbled half-heartedly.

"Kingston, then," you retorted, snapping up an unattended mug. "Maybe we'll catch sight of that fine lady." You threw back a good mouthful of rum.

"To Kingston!" A few lifted their glasses, the rest were too busy chugging theirs.

You tossed a quick glance over your shoulder, catching sight of Edward leaning against the wall. He looked smug as ever, arms crossed with leisure, holding back his laughter over the story.

"Captain!" One of the men shouted, drunk and swaying on his seat. "Bet you have some stories to share!"

He gave a light chuckle. "None quite as fine as the one I just heard."

Someone started off the words of a shanty and the others quickly joined.

Edward flashed a charming smirk, somehow drawing your steps towards him, bringing out a smile of your own. "Fine story, lad. Tell me now, what did this woman look like to compel you in such a way that you might risk imprisonment."

You tried to suppress your smile and laugh but the situation was just too much. "Ah," you nodded jokingly while examining his features. "She had the finest ocean blue eyes I'd ever seen. And blonde windswept hair to match. Much... like your own, in fact."

He dropped his gaze away, a stunned parted smile hanging from his lips. "She does sound fine indeed. She didn't happen to have anything else of particular worth, did she?"

You tilted your head, your eyes sliding along his form, muscled but slender, sunbaked, and broad shouldered. "A slender and sleek lady with a chest that was... enjoyable to the eyes."

Edward shrugged off of the wall, tossing his gaze over to the rowdy men before settling on you. "She sounds like a lass worth a second return."

"Quite a few returns." You let your smile run free as you passed by him, handing over your mug of beer and heading topside. "I'd tell you more, Captain, but it would only leaving you wanting."

"Oh, it already has, mate."

 

~:~

 

A few more days passed. Your time aboard the Jackdaw was coming to and end, the salty air, the gentle strokes of wind, and the heat of the sun. You were beginning to adore these things, these strange moments. And the crew of men around you certainly had grown on you. They weren't the most enlightening of company but they kept you laughing. They certainly kept you on your toes.

Edward was at the helm and Adé was at his side, shouting out the order to raise some of the sails. The closer they got to port, the slower the ship became. It was a small fishing village, hardly standing against the storms of the tropics. It was in shambles, each house littered about the raised walkways and bridges.

"Crooked Island," Bill muttered, but you couldn't help to call him Billy. He was a thin and scrawny young boy who seemed more puzzled about life than anything else. His expressions were always a mix of confusion and awe.

"Been here before?" You lean forward onto the railing.

He shook his head, admiring the worn docks.

"Off to the canter!" shouted Dave, dropping his heavy arms around your neck and Billy's. "We'll drink 'til we're dead, men!"

"First," you said, working your way out of his iron grip. "I've got to grab a few items."

"There's rum at the canter, you lout!"

"Sorry, boys." You laughed, watching as Dave pulled poor Billy down along the docks.

You headed to the captain's cabin and searched for your worn bag filled to the brim with your embodiment of freedom. You hoped to sell the items and finally settle down somewhere cozy. Nothing fancy but a nice modest home that you could claim as your own. You lifted the clothes but your bag wasn't where you left it. You hadn't checked on it in sometime because it wasn't like Edward could run off with it, not out in the middle of the ocean.

"Jack," he greeted with a chipper tone, shutting the door behind him and gathering up a few items from the room.

"Where is it, Kenway?" You threw the folded outfit back down onto the pile.

He chuckled, jokingly shrugging a shoulder. "Where's what, lass? Your large bag of stolen gems and pearls that you foolishly hid under some clothes?"

You sigh, dropping your weight onto one leg. "Please."

He glanced over at you, smile slowly fading. He nodded with a nudge of his chin towards the back corner. "Hid it under a few floorboards. Thought it might make a better spot than what you had."

You rubbed your strained eyes, the bright tropical sun had taken its toll on them. "I see. Thank you then..." You walked over, the rest of your gratitude caught in your throat. You found the loose board rather easily, pried it open, and pulled out the bag. You slung it over your shoulder and turned to find Edward leaning against the table with his arms folded gingerly.

"This might be our last of seeing each other, lass." His lips slightly twitched into a smile, not at all like his light hearted smirks. This one seemed softer and more nervous.

You calmly stepped forward, the weight of the bag reminding you of your goals. And you needed a good reminder. Edward looked exceptionally well today. "A shame, really. This has been quite a home."

"The men have grown rather attached to you. Sure you won't stay?"

You grinned, fingers tightening around the rucksacks strap. "I've grown rather attached to them, as well..." You let your gaze slip away towards the maps behind him, desperate not to look at his expression. You weren't sure what you might find there.

"And I, lass? Will you leave me here?"

You finally looked at him, his lopsided grin and those beaming baby blues. "Kenway..."

"Edward," he corrected, finally moving towards you. "The ship is nearly empty, lass. Sure you won't stay the night with me? A few drinks? One little tossle together?"

You pulled at the strap, repositioning it onto your shoulder, and pulled on your best mask. You didn't want to admit it but you had grown to like him. "I don't just want some tossle, Edward. I want more than that. I want... more." With a shake of your head you passed him towards the doors.

"Lass!" He had followed after you then quickly forced himself to stop. "If you ever find yourself missing the Jackdaw, there will always be a place for you here."

You didn't look back, you couldn't. You were certain that if you did, you wouldn't have been able to leave. "Thank you, Kenway. Take care of yourself." You hurried through the doors and back out into the hot gleam of the sun.

Crooked Island Canter. It was nothing if not a worn building with a small counter. The men were already drinking, singing shanties, and shouting at one another about who was better at firing the cannons.

"I have a few items that are looking for a new home," you muttered to the bar keep, your eyes darting around the open space of tables and chairs, hoping no one was listening to the conversation.

"Last house," he said softly, flicking a finger in that direction. "Ask for a Sammuel. You get lost, someone can point the way."

You nodded, tossing a mild wave goodbye, and headed across the rickety bridge. Your hat did little to keep the sun off your face and if it wasn't for the sea breeze, you would have had more sweat to wipe off. You opened your jacket and blouse a little and let the wind cool down your skin. The men were gathered at the tavern and you didn't expect to run into one along the way.

You found the last house, a frightful looking shack but it would serve your purpose. You had your weapons, a comforting weight, just in case the deal went bad. You tapped against the door, holding ever the tighter onto your bag.

"Aye?" The door was cracked, a slither of light passing onto his face.

"Sammuel?" You shifted your weight unsteadily. "I've a few things you might find interesting."

He nodded and opened the door wider. "Come on in. We'll see what we can do."

You waited for him to walk inside, not at all eager to have the man at your back. He understood, likely working with people just as untrusting as you were. He headed in and you lagged a few steps behind.

"What kind of things are we looking at here?"

"Jewels," you state, eyes glancing from his back to every item around you.

He walked into the dark sitting room, slapping the table between two chairs. "Let's see what you've got then." He dropped into his chair, leaned over with elbows into his knees. The house smelled stale, like old rum and beer, salty from the ocean and the fish.

You opened the bag and pulled out a few of the items. "I've more. I want to know what you can get me for these."

His brows jolted high. "You've more?"

You set down all of the pearls but left the gemstones beneath the clothes. He didn't need to see those unless he could prove he had the coin. "What would these be worth?"

He gave an exasperated sigh before scrounging out all of his reales. "Darling, all I have is a thousand reales."

"A thousand?" You tried to bite back a bitter laugh. "There's more worth to them than that."

He leaned back, shrugging his shoulders. "Then you'll have to sell the rest elsewhere. Sorry, darling. Small place like this, I don't see that kind of loot."

You nodded and pushed a few of the pearl items to him. "I'll be selling the rest to someone else then." You took the bag of reales and hoisted the remainder of your goods back into the rucksack.

You hurried out of there before he had time to change his mind and steal from you. You also knew well enough that he might stalk you down and take it at a later time. And if he was real smart, he'd hire someone to steal it. It was certainly something you would do.

You stepped outside, the sun was hours away from dipping below the horizon. You tied up your blouse and buckled your jacket before heading back towards the docks.

"Jack, you scraggy devil!" One of the men from the crew was waving you over. The smell of alcohol already coating the air, the group a swaying mass of drunkeness. "Join us, mate! A lady's man like yourself can't pass up the night we're going to have."

"Ah." You mischievously glanced away. "Afraid I already have someone lined up for the night. Some other time, boys!"

"What I tell you," one of them laughed loudly, slapping the other on the back. "Pay up, gents!"

You shook your head, watching them sway their way along the walkways. Edward was leaning quite leisurely against one of the wooden columns outside the harbor master’s shop, watching with mild amusement. Adé was walking back towards the ship, their conversation ended.

"So lad, where's this woman of yours?"

"Oh, around." You glanced about the squalor that was Crooked Island.

Edward shrugged off of the column and slowly walked over, each step with swaying grace. His legs were built for the hard life of a pirate, his stance ready for the jolt of the ship even when on land. "What're your plans now, mate?"

You pulled out the bag of reales and tossed it to him. "I only sold some of my haul."

"How much?" He shook the bag, testing its weight.

"A thousand," you mutter. "It was all he had."

Edward held out the bag to you. "That all, huh?"

"Keep it. It's what I owe you for letting me stay aboard the ship." You repositioned your bag, ready to walk away.

"Lass." He snatched up your hand and pressed the bag back into it. "You already worked for your stay among the ship."

You took the reales, clenched the worn pouch in your grasp.

"You're still welcome among the Jackdaw," he added, following your steps up the worn plank walkways, littered with rats and trash.

You smirk, putting away your newly earned coin. "If I'm ever in need to be a pirate, I'll be sure to think of you."

"Think of me, aye. I would hope it was for a different reason."

"Kenway," you chuckled, rolling your attention towards the dried fish hanging from nets.

He quickened his steps, turning to stand in front of you, his gaze nervously jolting. "What is it you want? You said you wanted more."

You took off your hat, pressed your sleeve against your forehead. "Look around, Kenway. What do you see all of these women doing out here?"

He threw his gaze around, hardly looking, because he already knew the answer.

"They get married to someone who can support them. Or they whore themselves out in order to earn a wage." You shifted your stance, taking a step back from him. "Women are property, Kenway. Nothing more than a dalliance."

"Lass, I never--"

You patted the bag at your side. "This gold alone will help me survive, keep me from scrounging for food. I want freedom, Kenway. I want a life that is mine."

He nodded his head, the seriousness stressed in his brow. "Pirates. The Jackdaw. It's freedom out there on the seas. We fight for our own freedom." He lifted his hands and motioned to the buildings around them. "We fight for no one but ourselves."

It was true that the pirates were reveling in the freedom to do as they pleased whenever they pleased. You admired them even if they lacked any form of restraint.

He was closer now, head dipped a little low and eyes nervously glancing into yours. "You want more than just a roll with me... I understand, lass, I never meant--"

"Jack!" One of the men was walking over from the ship, Joey, a large brute of a man. "Captain!"

You both glanced at him, trying to hide the nature of the conversation.

You whisper quickly, "The moment your men find out I'm a woman..."

"Jaysus, lass. Adé was fine with it." Edward placed a firm hand against your shoulder. "I'm fine with it. Join us on the Jackdaw. We head for Nassau. Sell the rest of your loot there."

You gave a nod. "Alright."

"Taverns up the hill, you lazy louts." He grappled his arms around the both of you, firm against your necks and pulled you up the path. "Nothing like a return to land for rich drinks and loose ladies."

"Speaking of ladies," you retorted.

"Jack was just heading off to meet with one," Edward intervened, tossing you a wicked grin. "Says she's the finest lass on the island."

"Finest, eh?" He threw her a wink.

You smiled weakly. "I'd never settle for less."

"A few drinks first, boy," he grumbled. "Then all the ladies this speck of dirt can offer!"

Edward chuckled as well. "As many drinks as we can stomach!"

You weren't too surprised to find half the crew crowding the tavern's platform and every open spot around the place. You were surprised half of them were still standing.

"Bill!" He thundered off, the heavy weight of his arm a relief to be free of. "Get us a round of rum, mate!"

Edward sat down onto the table, feet propped up on the bench below.

You took a spot in the corner across from Edward. You were used to defending yourself at taverns. It was good to be surrounded by so many familiar faces, good to melt so easily into the background.

Edward leaned towards you, his words barely audible. "Wait to tell them when their drunk, mate." He flashed that haughty grin, the humor reaching the corner of his eyes. "It'll be easier on both of you and chances are they'll be too drunk to care."

Joey slammed mugs down onto the table, sloshing the drink around. He began the words of a shanty and the rest of the men chimed in. You were tempted to join, hearing this one for the hundredth time since joining the motley crew.

You drank down your mug, knowing well you never could hold your liquor. You drunk more as the night went on, each song getting louder than the next the words becoming less decipherable. Any more rum and you were certain to say something regretful. You were feeling all too warm and dizzy.

"I'll be off then, boys." You gave a nod of your head before setting the tankard down.

"Hold on now, Jack!" Edward wormed his way free of the crowd of men, his crew drunkenly gleeful. "You promised me a gander at this fine creature's friend."

"Did I, now." You cocked your head, hardly surprised at his conniving, your feet swaying beneath you.

"Aye, you did, mate. You did indeed." He grinned widely now.

Joey bellowed, "I think we all want a gander at that!"

"Next time." Edward slapped a hand onto his back. "I call first dibs."

You shrugged, playing along with his game. "He is the captain, after all, boys!"

Edward followed after your staggering steps, across the shambles of bridges and along the walkways. You were drunk. The heat in your belly and all across your face told you as much but you were too drunk to care.

"Careful now, lass." Edward snagged your elbow as you shuffled against the railing, nearly toppling over it. "Hate to have to jump in after you."

You smiled, leaning your weight against him instead of the railing, an arm lounging across his shoulder. "You'd love to do that, don't lie. Pirate, like yourself, rescuing poor lost souls..." You pressed your head against his chest in hopes to steady the world around you. "We lost souls."

"We're not lost," he joked, the humor fading however. "No, lass, we're striving for something better."

"Freedom," you mutter, pulling away from his and standing as tall as you clouded thoughts would allow. Your words grew ever the louder, "Liberty! Justice!"

"Back to the ship with you, lass." He pulled you along down a few steps. "You'll regret every drop of that rum in the morning."

"Regret," you giggle. "I regret nothing, Kenway."

"Aye." He nodded half heartedly. "I wish I had the same thought, lass."

"Captain." Adé leaned over the rails of the ship, elbows hard against the grains of wood. "You're back sooner than expected."

"Adé!" You lifted a hand, losing balance when you looked up at him.

"Our friend here had a bit too much to drink." He threw a lopsided grin to Adé as he helped you walk and climb back onto the ship. "Take a break, mate. We'll keep an eye on things here."

Adé chuckled. "I'll get some sleep, then. We're heading off in the morning still, I hope."

Edward nodded. "Back home. Can't hurt to take a ship along the way, either."

"The men will be pleased to hear that." Adé walked along the body of the ship and down into the hull.

"Home." You stumbled and found the set of stairs, found a spot to sit down on, to steady your gaze. "I haven't had a home in a long time." You couldn't stop from giggling, the idea that you ever had a home in the first place.

"You have a home now, lass." He lifted his arms, motioning around the ship.

"Jackdaw," you whispered it. "Jack..."

"Alright, lass, I think you've had enough of the waking world." He grinned, that terribly gorgeous grin you couldn't stop admiring. He helped you onto your feet and guided you towards his cabin. "Sleep it off. I'll be here when you're sober."

You crooked an arm around his neck, awkwardly with the height difference. "Kenway, you sure do know how to charm a girl."

 

 


	4. All Those Reales

You shifted in your sleep, the turn of your head jostling your hangover to life. You were incredibly warm, your bed softer than last you remembered it. The scent of rum, salt, and sweat tickled your senses. There was an underlying smell, a distinct one that you were simply linking to Edward. Then again, he always seemed to be a mixture of rum and salt.

You slowly pried your eyes open to the sprawled out pirate captain. He was lying flat on his back, arms stretched every which way, his hair a disheveled mess. You were curled up next to him, tucked beneath one of his arms, his chest rising and falling slowly with each sleepy breath.

You were in his cabin, in his bed. The horror of the situation made your heart race. You would have gladly stayed with Edward but god forbid if any of the crew walked in to spot the two of you. It would be both difficult to explain and embarrassing for your reputation. You slowly got to your feet, worming your way out of bed, the ship swaying beneath your stance.

“Morning, lass.” Edward stirred ever so slightly, his body arching and repositioning on the bed. He was all too aware of how attractive he was, stretching his muscles beneath the thin cloth.

“How long were we like this?” You almost hissed it at him, glances darting towards the door just in case someone came bursting in.

He chuckled, showing off his teeth. “You were here all night, love.” He turned his head, eyes smoldering up at you. “Don’t worry, lass, you were alone. I just finished my shift at the helm.”

You shook your head and sauntered out of the room, Edward’s chuckle lighting the heat of a blush. Outside the hot tropical sun was beaming, forcing your eyes to squint, and a gentle wind billowed against your skin.

“Jack.” One of the men rounded the stairs, scaring you enough to make you jump, but if he noticed he didn’t comment on it. “Captain, awake, was he?”

Your brows rose but you forced them back down. “Awake? No, no. I just checked and he’s still passed out in there.”

He rubbed his fingertips into his coarse beard, eyeing you with uncertainty. Your pulse raced and you prayed that you looked decent enough. Was your hair shoved into your hat? Were your clothes tied down? Did he suspect anything?

Finally he mumbled, “I’d hate to wake the captain but we spotted a good sized fish out there just a moment ago. He’d want to know about it.”

You clenched your eyes, pressed your face into your hand. “Fish?” You were far too hungover for this.

“A hunting spot, boy. Some nice meat out there.”

You nodded quickly and threw a thumb over your shoulder towards the door. “Better wake him up then, Mills.”

He nodded as well and prodded towards the captain’s cabin. You waltzed your way across the deck and peered over the side of the ship. Those beautiful blue waters were galloping, lapping at the side of the ship eagerly. You turned around to peer back at the captain's cabin.

A few moments later they were out onto the deck, Edward shouting out orders, “Ready the whale boat, lads!” He shimmied out of his boots. With one easy and fluid movement, Edward was tossing his shirt to the floor, tanned skin rolling over hard muscles. The sun shimmered across his skin, alighting the sheen of sweat.

“You alright there, Jack?” Joey flicked his gaze to the direction you were staring at and then back at you, his broad shoulders taking up much of the space next to you.

Your mouth fell open, words caught in your throat. “I… was…” You rolled your gaze between him and the captain’s chest. “The captain’s chest…”

His brows drew together. “Something wrong with the captain, boy?”

“No, no. I was admiring…” You rolled your eyes, nodding your head. “Those chest tattoos.” You nodded some more, clinging to your lie. “I was thinking about getting one.” Your heart twisted tightly, nearly jumping into your throat.

He smirked, rolling up his sleeve to show off the tattoo on his upper bicep. “Got this beauty the last time I was in Nassau.” He slapped the inked skin. “Might get another one myself.”

“Yeah.” You pat his shoulder. “Let’s watch the captain take down this… whatever it is.”

Joey's enthusiasm brimmed. “A shark, boy. He’s taking down a shark.” He jetted off towards Edward, helping them lower the boat into the water. You watched them row the small boat away from the ship, harpoons cluttered at their feet. Being inside a boat that small and hunting a shark was the last thing you'd ever want to do.

Edward walked the length of the small boat, harpoon gripped in his hand. He spun it around in his fingers before lifting it above his shoulder and aiming. The others in the boat scanned the waves until one finally shouted, "Starbard, captain!"

He readied the harpoon, finding his target and waiting for the precise moment to flick his wrist. The shark, a darkened stain on the surface, swam closer, lifting a little higher in the water where it's fin skimmed the air. Edward thrusted his hand, all of his muscles flexing in the movement, and the harpoon flung forward.

Metal hit flesh, hooking into the body of the fish and darkening the blue into black. The men clung onto the rope linking the shark to the harpoon's shaft. They had it now, tied down and captured.

The small boat jostled and then pulled forward, trotting and galloping across the sea. Edward was knocked down onto his knees but he readied another harpoon expertly. With another fling of his arm, the harpoon flew, hooking itself into the beast. The men cheered, shouting their praises, as they readied the next harpoon. One after the other until finally the shark lied dead and the boat stilled.

Men behind your cheered, slapping one another on the back. Adé grinned beside you, having made his way over during the intense drama. He spoke happily, "We have fresh meat for tonight's feast."

"Thankfully." Something fresh did sound lovely. Rum was good and all but after having tasted it for weeks, it was daunting to your taste buds.

Adé chuckled, "Head down and inform the cook."

You gave a nod of your head, hardly upset about missing them hoist the large fish out of the water. Down below you gathered the cook and a few other men. It would take a good bit of the crew to cut up and store the meat. Thankfully, the cook did most of the work while you were assigned the actual task of cooking up a fresh meal with the first slabs. By the time you were done the cook returned to his post, bloodied but grinning from ear to ear.

"Captain'll be waiting for his meal," he says, pushing a bowl into your hands.

You give him a mock salute, waltzing your way back topside. The deck was still bloody, stained red, as the men scrubbed her surface clean. Inside the captain's cabin, Edward was wiping blood and sweat off his skin with a tattered rag. He glanced over his shoulder, his lips parted in a lopsided grin, fingers brushing back the strands of disheveled hair.

"Hungry?" You lifted the bowl into view before reaching past him and setting it onto the table.

Edward took a step towards you, tossing the rag down. "I am hungry, aye." His gaze swept down across your form, coaxing a heat across your skin. "Don't think I didn't notice your stares, lass." His steps forward quickened and his hands hovered with uncertainty.

You took steps back, hitting the wall somewhat breathless. You had been staring at him and when your eyes lowered to his bare chest, you drew a laugh from him. You lifted your gaze to those icy blues of his, finding that they seemed to grin as well. You finally couldn’t wait. It was forced, rushed and sloppy, your kiss against his smile. Your hands hooked around his neck, slipping across his slick sweat laced shoulders.

He moaned deep in his chest, fingers gripped hard into your muscles. His tongue lashed out, desperate and eager. He pulled at your thighs, cupping the back of your knees until your legs clamped around his waist, his heat buried against your center. Your hips rolled, gasping at the knotted pressure building, at the ghostly finger skirting down your arched back.

Edward staggered backwards, mouth bruising your own, turning in his steps. He dropped your weight onto the table, skipping kisses down your chin, across the jaw, flittering them along your pulse. You dropped your hands to the table, feeling the parchment of maps against your palm.

"Edward," you whispered, panting ever so softly.

He pressed his forehead against yours, tilting his chin, uncertainly hovering his lips above yours. "Changed your mind about me, then?"

You swallowed your breath before mumbling, "Your maps."

Edward stood up, stifling back a chuckle as he examined the table. "We can fix that, lass." He planted hands against your waist and set you down on your feet. He began shoving items off of the table with great sweeps of his arm. You snatched up the bowl of food just as he pushed the maps off the side of the table.

He reached out for your hand, barely giving you enough time to set the bowl down onto the nearest chair. His kiss was softer this time, delicate and easy, brief kisses with brushes of hands resting soft against each side of your face. "Breathe, lass," he muttered in the next kiss, gently dancing you backwards towards the table. "No dalliance, this. It can be more. I can be more."

Your eyes slipped closed, head falling back as his mouth moved over the soft flesh under your chin and down across your neck, suckling and biting, always soothing each bite with a kiss. Your breath was caught in your chest when the tips of his finger glided down across your stomach and lower. You leaned forward at the tug of your breeches, arms wrapping around his neck for support, his fingers seeking your skin.

"Edward," his name sighed past your lips. But at the sight of a shadow moving before the cabin doors you stepped away from the table, catching your breath. "Someone's coming." You fixed your clothes quickly, hat well placed and hair still tucked away.

Edward steadied his breathing, hands placed flat and firm into the table, shoulders stiff. He stared into the dark wood, lip drawn between his teeth. The doors clattered open, Adé and Mills rushing inside, their attention hard on their captain. It trailed towards the scattered maps and sailing devices.

"Captain?" Adé spoke up nervously.

Mills not quite as tactful barked, "What the devil happened?"

Edward straightened up, brushed back his hair and turned his attention to you. "Hand me my gear, Jack."

You turned and dug around in the organized piles of clothes.

Adé shifted deeper into the cabin. "Captain, is everything alright?"

"Damn Observatory," spat Edward. "I had a bit of rage, is all, Adé." He took the items you handed over, clothes and jacket, belts and leathers. “Nothing to worry yourself about, mates.”

Adé watched him cautiously as he donned his gear, speaking calmly, "We've spotted another ship from our list."

"Which one?" He grinned, brushing off the events best he could.

Mills finally piped up, "She has reales, Captain."

Adé laughed whole-heartedly. "A great deal of reales."

Edward slapped Adé on the shoulder. "What are we waiting for then, lads? Let's get some wind in our sails." Adé and Mills plowed ahead, shouting orders out to the men across the deck. Edward threw you a glance, shifting uneasily. "If I order you to stay in here..."

"I'll be careful." You sashayed passed him, smirking devilishly. "I'm always careful."

He shakes his head before jostling up the steps towards the wheel. "Every last scrap of duck on the wind!"

"On the swivel, Jack!" Adé shouts, "Bill, help him with loading!"

You hurry towards the swivel cannon with Bill shouting an, "Aye, sir!"

The ship in the distance is larger than the last, more cannons gracing her sides. Edward quickly steers the Jackdaw at just the right angle, near the stern of the other ship. Your broadside cannons get a great shot while the enemy ship has difficulty returning the fire. You aim the swivel cannon at the exposed spaces in the ship, hitting gunpowder barrels causing internal explosions.

It takes a great deal more steering and cannon fire but the other ship lies dead on the water, fire licking at the massive vessel. The smoke littering the air makes it difficult to see the scurrying sailors but you can just make out a few shadows. You fire off another round before leaving your post to join the other men.

Joey grapples an arm around your shoulder, shouting curses at the other ship followed by a few intimidating growls. "She's all ours, Jack!" He pulled you forward a little, his thirst for blood growing the closer the other ship came.

The men had it reeled in, pressing the bobbing vessels side to side. Joey leaps across, the behemoth of a man, taking down two with his large arms. You follow close behind, barely able to see past the thick black smoke. You're quick. Your skills as a thief come into use as you dagger the closest red coat and move further down the ship. It's hard to tell pirate from soldier. If their clothes weren't so brightly colored, red standing stark against the others, you would have hesitated in your next attack.

Some of the smoke cleared and you could see Joey standing at the ship's rail, lifting his arms to cheer victory. He was staring down the deck of the ship towards Edward who was proudly standing at the stern, wheel grasped in his hand and navy captain dead at his feet.

You catch a glimpse of a spark in the corner of your eye. The smoke has cleared enough to reveal a gathering of barrels and a red coat. He was grasping shakily the materials to spark a flame and succeeding.

"Get off the ship!" You shout it loud as possible, only managing to stun pirates into silence. "Joey! Get off the ship!" You rushed forward, putting all of your weight behind your shoulder as you ram it into the man's back, thrusting him over the railing. You didn't have enough time to process your next move. You were just beginning to turn, just beginning to take down the red coat, when the explosion seared across your skin thrusting you forward into the cold grasp of the sea.

It was dark, a deep empty blue, nearly black, splattered with oranges and reds. The heat of the sun was all but nonexistent. Around you the ship was scattered to pieces, floating downwards towards the darkness of the ocean.

His shadow blurred into view, the last ounce of breath in your lungs bubbling free. He snatched your hand, pulling you hard into his chest, fiercely swimming back towards the surface and the glimmer of sunlight.

He gasped the moment his head reached air. "C'mon, lass!" Edward held you tighter, somehow hoping that the tighter he held you the greater chance you would have of staying with him. "Hang in there, woman. C’mon, don’t do this to me, lass."

You tried to keep your eyes on his face, on his drenched hair, his blue eyes, the drops of water on his lashes, his thin pulled down lips.

"I see the captain!" Bill shouted, gathering the men towards him.

"He's got Jack!" added Mills. "He's still alive!"

Joey pushed most of the men out of the way. "Move back, you salty dogs! Give them some room!" He turned around, searching viciously through the scattered remains of the navy ship.

"Throw us a line," snaps Edward. He has difficulty keeping the both of your afloat. His strength is unwavering and he's an excellent swimmer, but keeping your dead weight in one arm becomes a futile endeavor.

Bill throws out the rope. He always was a good throw, you humor exhaustingly. The men start pulling it in, dragging you passed the littered cargo and the flickering flames that hungrily eat what's left of the driftwood. All of those reales, you remark sinisterly, sinking fast to the bottom of the sea.

Joey was at the edge of the ship, reaching down to help pull Edward up the side of the Jackdaw, awkwardly pulling you up as well.

You roll dizzily onto your back, spots sparking across your vision. It's hard to make out anyone's expression, their words are somewhat distant echoes. You can barely breathe through the sharp pain in your chest and the heat blistering your left side. Your limbs are shaken with the rush of adrenaline.

Edward shouts bitterly, "Wheres Mac? Where's the surgeon?"

"I can help," someone replies, voice nervous and boyish. "I served as doctor for the ship... you just sunk." He steps into your view but you can't make out his face. "I've seen similar wounds before."

Edward reaches out, snatching hold of the doctor's shirt. "Do what you can."

"We need to get him down below. I'll need the medical chest." He tossed his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves.

"My cabin," ordered Edward swiftly, jostling your dead weight into his arms.

Your vision finally blackened, head rolling back with lifeless ease.


	5. Good Ol' Nassau

Edward carried your weight through the cabin doors, the surgeon quick at his heels. Joey was close behind, slamming the door behind him nearly shattering the glass. Adé could be heard shouting orders to the men, taking control of the ship while their captain was preoccupied defusing the crisis.

The moment he set you down, your head resting gently onto the pillow, the surgeon was pushing his way through. There was the ruffling and ripping of clothes, the steady hands of the doctor suddenly wavering. He darted his eyes to Edward, almost hesitant to speak it out loud.

Joey shuffled behind them, blurting mindlessly, "Jack's... a lady?"

Edward turned on his heel, placing his hands firm on the man's shoulders. "Keep it quiet, mate. Fetch that medical chest. Make sure none get through those doors."

Joey gave a slow nod then trampled through the cabin and out onto the deck.

"Keep her alive, doc. Whatever you need, mate, it's yours." Edward looked over his shoulder, pressing his lips into a hard line.

The surgeon regathered his senses. "Help me turn her over. Most of the damage is on her back." He pulled off the thin shirt without a second thought, his mindset returning to that of his profession.

Edward assisted him, rolling your boneless form and insuring your head was turned comfortably on the pillow. He helped tug the fragments of wood and glass from your flesh, dousing the gaping wounds with the half-empty rum bottles scattered about the room. Joey returned in a maelstrom with the medical chest tucked beneath his arm.

He handed over the chest, asking softly, "Jack... going to make it?"

Edward sat stiff, holding his breath, uncertain if the answer would be to his liking.

The surgeon nodded while searching through the clattering of glass bottles. "The wounds are superficial. If she can stave off infection..."

Edward got to his feet and motioned Joey to follow. "We've got to get to Nassau. It's her best chance. Tell Adé to get us there, full sails all the way." Once Joey was back outside, Edward paced the small expanse of the room, curled fingers pressed against his mouth.

There was the ripping of fabric again. Edward daggered his glance at the surgeon, forcing himself not to intrude as the rest of your clothes were removed. He swayed into the closest chair, biting his knuckle as more pieces of wood and glass were pried from your skin. Dark red had stained your entire form and it seeped out onto the bed.

The surgeon worked aimlessly into the day, hunched over, pouring rum and crushing herbs. Finally, he stood, cracking his back and walking a few steps to place the medical chest onto the table. "I have done all that I can."

Edward lifted his eyes to the man, examining the blood smeared across his hands and arms. He shifted his gaze over to you, the thin blanket covering your unconscious form. "You think she'll make it, doc?"

"She seems to have done well for herself thus far," he excused. "If you don't mind, I think I'll find us a strong drink."

Edward huffed a breathy laugh. "You do that, aye."

 

~:~

 

You could smell the rich sweetness of the tropics. It coated each breath of air you took down into your lungs, laced with salt and spices. It was no wonder. You were lying face down against Edward's bed, his pillow coated in his scent, a marvelous combination of the ocean and rum. The room was dark around you, a soft haze of light flickered across the walls, shifting with the lantern each time the ship rocked and swayed.

You rolled your eyes a short distance to find Edward. He was slumped in a chair, blonde hair a disheveled mop and his fingertips pressed firm against his forehead. His eyes were staring holes into the floor, a bottle of amber liquid tilted lifelessly in his other hand. He lifted the bottle, swishing back a swallow before returning it weakly to his lap.

"Save some for the rest of us, you lout." You attempted a grin, finding half of your face throbbing with pain.

Edward dropped his hand away from his face, nearly dropped the rum in his startled movements. He shifted in his chair, moved it closer to your bed. "Sorry lass, already used half the ship's supply on you."

You chuckled, rubbing your cheek against the pillow. "I bet the boys are whispering 'mutiny' downstairs. Might want to watch your back, Captain. Don't think you're going to last much longer."

He grinned, showing off his teeth, but it slowly began to fade. His voice was low, a half-choked whisper, "We've another day before we reach Nassau. You hang in there, you hear?"

You hummed a pleased sound, taking in another deep breath of that delicious scent and letting your eyes slip closed.

"Lass." Edward leaned forward, drawing your attention, hovering a hand delicately over your cheek. "Don't close your eyes, lass. Not yet. I don't..." His lips remained parted, wordless and breathless. "I don't like seeing your eyes closed."

You tried to keep them open but you were exhausted beyond words. "Just a moment of rest," you reasoned with him in a faint whisper, your lids sliding over your vision, heavier than they'd ever been before.

You felt him lean closer, hot breath against your skin. He pressed his lips down onto your forehead, brushing away strands of hair. "You hang in there. Don't you give up on me, now."

You wanted to reply, to chuckle and make some sassy remark, but you were simply too exhausted. Your pillow was far too comfortable and your mind far too clouded.

 

~:~

 

"I know a place we can take her," said Joey, voice booming over the bustle outside of the cabin. "She can stay there. I know the owner."

"Meet me outside, Joey." Edward was slowly jostling your weight, pulling you from the haze of a dream. It must have been a good dream. It left a smile on your lips and you could have sworn you almost chuckled about it. Or, maybe you were just a little drunk. You couldn't quite remember. "Come on now, love."

You lifted your hand to your head, fingers raking back your hair, just as he was helping you sit up. "Morning already?" You let your eyes sweep across the room, finding it empty of just Edward and you.

Edward lifted one of his outfits into view. He helped you into a shirt, slowly and hesitantly, each movements causing your expression to twist with agony. Your muscles were stiff and tender, nearly impossible to move on your own accord.

Finally, he draped a jacket over your shoulders, helped your arms into the sleeve before buckling it into place. It was getting a pair of breeches on that was the most difficult. Standing, in itself, was an impossible task. But Edward supported most of your weight, unabashed and unfaltering in his assistance.

You chuckled when he finally stood up and sighed. "More trouble than I'm worth, huh, Kenway?"

He grinned, shaking his head and that mop of hair. "You're worth every bit of it, lass." He slipped an arm around your waist and dipped a kiss against your forehead. "Now, carrying you is what's going to slow me down."

"Carry?" You stepped away from him weakly, a soft laugh in your throat. "I can walk."

"Is that so? Go on, love, I'd like to see a demonstration of that." He swept out an arm, motioning you towards the cabin door with a haughty grin.

You let out a breath of air, eyes somehow heavy again, but you were determined to prove that arrogant, smug git wrong. You shuffled your feet, taking hold of the table once it came in close enough contact.

Edward chuckled behind you, even more smug than before. "You plan on walking through all of Nassau like that?"

You pressed your palm flat into the table, the burn and itch of your wounds enticing you to rip off the clothes, your lungs heaving in desperation for an ounce more of air. "Yes. Yes I do plan on it. In fact, I'll walk to get my supplies and come back."

Edward shuffled behind you, the warmth of his hands falling down against your hips. "I'd take that wager, love, but I know you'd only lose." He leaned his body against your backside, heat of his breath snaking around the curve of your neck.

You sighed at the moment his lips skidded across your neck and down your spine. Your legs shook beneath you, nearly gave out when his fingers slid along your stomach, tugging at your shirt.

Edward laughed, pressed his smile into the wounds that slithered along your cheek. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get you some place comfortable with better medicine than our ship can supply you." He moved faster than your thoughts could process, startling a scream from you as he lifted you into his arms.

You couldn't stop the smirk as you leaned your head into his chest. "The boys will certainly be talking now."

"Draw up your hood, lass. Don't you worry. Joey will keep the men from gossiping."

You did as he asked, pulling the hood up over your hair and obscuring most of your face from view, which in turn made it a little difficult to see.

He walked towards the cabin doors, pushing them open awkwardly with his back. "Lead the way, mate." Edward clutched you tighter against his chest, letting Joey eye the situation before jetting off. It was a difficult trek down the plank and onto the docks but Edward didn't let any of it register onto his expression.

"My, Captain, you look a little pale." You rolled your head back, the intense white light of the sun hitting your eyes, slamming them shut. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Don't worry about that just now. We've better things to think about." Edward hurried in his steps, Joey pushing anyone and everyone out of his way. He kept the passing crowds from getting too close to Edward as they plowed down the dusty, dirt paths to the center of Nassau. Near the end of the road was a rickety metal sign hanging above the door. You caught a glimpse of the word "bakery".

"Elise." Joey threw open the door, his large broad shoulders barely squeezing through. "My friend needs a bed, Elise."

Her voice was bitter, an accent rolling from her tongue, "That's what the tavern's for, Joey." She rounded the counter, flour caked upon her hands and face. "Dear lord." She shook her head at the sight of you in Edward's arms.

"She saved my life," Joey said it, almost whispered it as if ashamed.

"She? Well now. Get the poor girl upstairs." She flung a hand towards the staircase in the corner, motioning them along as she stomped towards the door. "I suppose you'll be needing the doctor, while we're at it."

Edward didn't wait for Joey to show him the way. He was pushing past the large man and slowly worked his way up each step so as not to jostle you in his arms. Joey was at it his back and told him to turn into the next room. Edward did just that, plodding through the door and straight for the small single bed. His face registered the strain as he tried his damnedest to set you down against the bed with the gentlest of movements.

You laughed softly, then groaned as the mattress pressed against your seared back. It was as hard as stone, or at least, that's how the wounds made it feel. "Not trying to be sleazy or anything..." You shifted uncomfortably, like an exhausted fish on the hot sands of shore. "But can you get these clothes off of me?"

Edward grinned, enjoying the situation more than he should. He helped you out of your jacket, tossing it to Joey along with the pants. "Can you drop those by a tailor? Have 'em brought in a little."

Joey gave a nod of his head, charging from the room like a bull on a mission.

"So." You tried to give your best grin as Edward helped to roll you on your uninjured side. "Do they all know... That I'm a woman?"

Edward pulled the covers up over you, patting them down against your shoulder. "Just Joey and the doc, for now."

You fluttered your eyes, biting back tears from the excruciating pain. "I think we should probably tell them. It'll get out sooner or later."

"Another time," protested Edward, sitting down into an old wooden chair. "You worry about resting and I'll worry about the crew."

You were tired, undeniably so. The minor amount of walking and the getting dressed had been exhausting, draining whatever strength you had managed to muster over the past few days. Falling asleep wasn't a choice, it simply happened.


	6. Drunken Flirtations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some adorable fluff, my darlings, with a "pinch" of rum (of course). By the way, I totally love Adéwalé.

It had to have been the next day when you finally pried your eyes open again. The loud creaking of the door pulled you from sleep, the banging of boots hard against the wooden floorboards quickly following. "Kenway!" His voice was deep, gruff, and incredibly loud. "What the devil are you doing, boy?"

Edward stood, whispering with bitterness, "Jaysus. Keep it down, Thatch."

"Your men told me you were hold up in a bakery fondling over some boy who got wounded." Thatch's eyes peered passed Edward, his dark tanned skin fitting well with the blackness of his beard.

You tried not to grin but the shocked expression he wore was priceless. It wasn't that he was simply shocked, rather he hadn't been expecting it. You were curled up on the bed to keep most of your wounded back from touching too firmly against anything, your hair tossled about around you.

"Ah, a lady?"

"She's... that boy on my crew." Edward shifted, slowly dropping back down into his seat next to the bed. "They don't know." He lifted a hand to his forehead, fingers pressed into his temple.

Thatch gave a rough, gravelly laugh. "Sure as hell explains a lot, Kenway." He moved across the room, steps still loud and reverberating, his weaponry clattering from their holsters and sheaths. "Your crew's starting to think you've lost your pirating touch. Right now, the rum and the ladies are keeping them occupied. But they'll hunger for more gold, Kenway."

"I know," muttered Edward, eyes resting on yours and you could see that he hadn't slept for some time. You weren't even sure he had eaten anything in the past few days.

You attempted a weak smile, attempted to keep your voice level and even, "Go get me some rum, Captain. Drink a few for me while you're out there."

He was frozen, examining your expression for any signs that might convince him to stay. And you damn well hoped that none of the pain you were feeling registered across your face. You put every effort and thought into smoothing out your brows and softening your lips.

"She's right, you know." Thatch smacked a hand into Edward's chest. "Drink a few with your men. Sing a few cheers. Then you can hightail it back up here to your dearest sweetheart." He threw you a wink and another rusty laugh.

Edward stiffened but he got up onto his feet. "I'll send Adé up here to check on you."

You huffed a laugh, the pain it caused becoming unbearable. You nodded your head, desperate to keep your expression smooth. You didn't want to alarm Edward to your sudden dose of agony. You couldn't speak, there wasn't enough air in your lungs.

Thatch grabbed Edward by the arm and half-pulled him out of the bedroom. He was laughing loudly again, saying something to him that you hadn't really picked up on. You were just glad to finally cringe in pain, let out a quick sob before a gasp. Whatever medicine the doctor had given you earlier was wearing off. Medicine and rum, that is. And you'd kill to have either one in your system.

Your whole body trembled with it, a fiery agony that devoured its way across your skin. Each small wound amassed into a greater pain, a bed of pins and needles. A brush of cloth and a flex of muscle, all accumulated together into discomfort. You curled into a ball, knees against your chest, avoiding any movement that might flare up the pain across your side.

It felt like hours before the door creaked again. You stifled your sobbing and pressed your mouth into the fisted covers with hopes to keep back any sounds. However, you wouldn't be able to cover up your reddened eyes or the streaks of tears quite so easily.

Ade's brilliant smile came into view, his dark skin glistening from the Carribean heat. He strided across the room, glancing you over and letting his smile fade. "You been crying?"

You stiffly shook your head, clenching your eyes shut when the small gesture shot a pain down your back. You sunk your teeth into the cloth that covered your mouth.

"Damn it, girl. You're in pain, aren't you?" His shoulders stiffened as he leaned over across the bed and felt your forehead. "Fever, too. Tsk. Should have known you wouldn't tell anyone. You and that damn Kenway..." He spun on his heel and stampeded back towards the door. "I'll fetch the doctor."

Once Adé was gone you let out the breath you'd been holding. It was never easy to ask for help, especially not as a thief. It was survive or die and the world was cruel to both women and thieves. But you had grown to trust your fellow crew members. And for some reason it made burdening them all the more agonizing.

Perhaps it was hours later before anyone else came into the room. It was impossible to tell. You had been asleep for some of it. Unconscious, more the like. The doctor was at your side by the time you woke up, mind dizzy with adrenaline and pain, maybe even fever. You swallowed whatever god-awful, bitter tea he provided and suffered through the redressing of wounds.

By the time it was all over, you had regained your senses but none of your pride.

Adé threw a quick flash of a smile, leaning forward in his chair with hands clasped tenderly before him. "You're looking better, child."

You attempted a smile in reply. "I feel better," you somewhat lied, rolling your eyes over to the doctor who was packing away his supplies.

The bedroom door was half-kicked open, wood smashing against the wall. Edward stumbled in, a bottle of rum clutched in one hand, the other supporting his weight against the doorframe. "Lass?" He lifted it up as if holding it into view before swishing around its contents. "Someone... told me they saw... a doctor come this way..." He was drunk, it was obvious in his slurring words and his shaky stumbles towards the bed.

"It's nothing. I'm bright as rain," you tell him, trying to sound both reassuring to him and to yourself.

"A fever," barked Adé. "Don't even bother lying to the man. He won't remember any of it anyhow."

Edward gave a lopsided grin, leaning forward over the bed until he was inches away from you. "I brought you some rum, love." He sort of giggled before pressing his lips down onto yours, the sweetness of his drink coating his vigorous tongue. You muffled a moan against his mouth, hardly expecting the kiss. He pulled away, half-falling onto the bed until he was sitting rather sloppily on the edge.

Adé shook his head, slapping a hand onto his captain's arm. "Poor girl don't need your drunken flirtations, Kenway. She needs rest."

Edward pressed the bottle of rum towards the doctor. "That's for her."

The doctor took it a little hesitantly, eyeing the bottle and then Edward.

You let a laugh skitter free, enjoying this side of Edward. "I think you might need to lie down for a bit, Captain."

"She is recovering nicely," informed the doctor. "Whoever dressed her wounds, did an excellent job. They knew what they were doing that's for sure." He stood up and placed the bottle onto the small bedside table. "I shall be on my way."

Adé stood diligently. "Thank you, doctor. I'll send for you if anything changes."

The doctor nodded his head before walking out of the room.

Edward gave a slight groan, leaning forward until he somewhat fell down face forward onto the small space next to you. He muttered something but you just couldn't make out any of the words. He shifted, moving until his head was tucked up underneath your chin.

Adé sighed heavily. "I'll be sure to check up on you two later." He gave another hard slap against Edward's back. "You hurt that girl while I'm gone, Kenway, and I'll break your legs in six places, bradda."

Edward rolled onto his back, somehow snatching up the bottle of rum from the table. "Rum! We need more of it." He turned his eyes onto Adé just as the pirate was heading towards the door. "Adé, mate! You should... join us! We're... drinking?" He examined the bottle a little more closely, drawing a small bit of laugh from you.

Edward rolled his eyes, grinning flashing off those gorgeous teeth and those smiling blue eyes. He rolled over onto his side, face mere inches from yours. "You... My, love, you..." His eyes began to drop a little, smile wavering and tugging back to life.

You whispered, nearly giggled again, "Get some sleep, Edward."

He began muttering along to some shanty, the words almost understandable. It was a song about a woman, of course. Pirates and their women. But Edward began to sing it in another language, something European, before laughing wholeheartedly and finally uncorking the bottle in his hand.

"Edward." You grinned and placed a weak hand onto the side of his face, rough blonde stubble beneath your fingertips. "I need that rum, remember?"

He grumbled wordlessly, a sluggish nod of his head before setting the bottle down between the two of you. "I almost lost you..." He hiccuped, turning back onto his side and leaning forward until he could tuck his head back under your chin. He took down a deep breath, moaning something about "smelling good" before settling into silence.

You sighed, the medicine the doctor had given you thankfully was enough to drive back most of your pain. You rummaged around the bed, snagging the cork from underneath Edward. You took a good swallow of the cool liquid, letting it tingle it's way down to your stomach before corking it and setting it aside.

Damn, if you didn't care about him so much, you'd have convinced Adé to take him back to the ship. But it was comforting to have Edward around. Even if that meant you'd be stuck babysitting him. "Edward," you muttered it, shaking his shoulder just a little until his eyes somewhat pried open. "You might need to take off all of those guns."

He moaned sleepily, muttering a few foreign words before unbuckling holsters and belts. He tossed them recklessly to the floor, movements harsher than they usually were. "Thatch... always--always going on 'bout 'is beard." He shimmied out of his jacket, angrily smacking it into the floor. "Where's.... Where's the rum, darling?"

You laughed, attempting to stifle it behind your hand.

He gave a floppy, drunken grin before falling back onto the bed, turning onto his side so that he could curl up next to you. Those gorgeous blue eyes were on you, gazing softly into yours. "Darling, you're... brilliant." His eyelids grew heavy, sliding over his vision, until finally he drifted into whispered breathing.

You sighed into the bed, sighed against his warmth, resting a sore arm around his shoulder. At least now, the both of you could sleep comfortably and you wouldn't have to worry about a pistol going off in the night.

Edward grumbled in his sleep, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you on top of him as he rolled backwards. You gasped, at the shock and at the small amount of pain he caused. But once you were there, head against his chest, it was a relief. The pain along your back seemed to dissipate and the gentle strokes of his fingers along your arm helped lull you into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this one might get a little bit... steamy *devilish grin*


	7. I Blame the Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content and I totally blame the rum

Edward shifted beneath you, drifting you slowly out of your lazy slumber. It was his humming that tugged a smile onto your lips. It wasn't a shanty you recognized, if it was even one to begin with. A hand ghosted up along your spine, twirled circles along the bend of your shoulder before his tune came to an end.

You lifted your head, resting your chin onto his chest and gazed into those cheerful, crystal blue eyes.

"Morning, love." He grinned, his head tilting slightly. "I may have had a bit too much to drink last night." He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes clenching for a moment.

"A bit?" You rose a brow, pushed your lips off to one side. "You were talking in a different language."

"Ah." His gaze averted down towards the floor. "Welsh. My mum's side."

You could see a twinge of pain flicker across Edward's expression but he always managed to hide his emotions behind a grin. "You don't talk about them much."

He chuckled, eyes beginning to smolder down at you. "You don't talk much about your family either." Edward wrapped his arms around you, shifting you in bed carefully until you were flat on your back, a lustful gleam in his eye. "I've a better idea, love."

"Kenway," you scorned, feeling the flush of heat across your face. "I'm wounded in someone else's house..."

"You are, aye." He got up onto his hands and knees, lowering his lips down until they kissed ever so softly. "I know how to make love to woman, lass. You let me do all the work and you won't regret it."

You snatched up the thin sheet, pulling it up to your chin. A giggle nearly burst out of your chest when you suppressed a scream as he worked his legs beneath the sheet. "Someone could walk in."

"And they'll have quite a show on their hands." He gave a haughty grin before ducking his head down out of sight. "Then again, love, they might not see much of anything."

"Edward," you tried to scold him again. But it was so damn hard when his large hands tugged hold of your hips, his hot breath seeping through the cloth over your navel.

He chuckled, teasingly stating, "Still only wearing that shirt I gave you, love."

"Considering you tossed my pants and jacket at Joey..."

His fingers were like fire, sneaking their way beneath the hem of your shirt, stuttering a breathy gasp from your lungs. He moaned through his smile, pressing it down onto the silky skin of your abdomen. Edward peppered those kisses lower, each one massaging and nipping at your flesh. You tried to contain the jolt of your hips, twisting ever so slightly the further down he went. He finally reached the bundled knots between your thighs, the heat that tangled itself around clit.

His hands, rough as sandpaper, molded the muscles of your thighs, widening them as his mouth dived down to suckle on the small, hardened bud. You drew in your bottom lip, sinking your teeth as his own teeth scraped across the tender heat, his stubbled beard scratching every inch of exposed skin. His lips caressed your folds, tugging on them between hard lips, before letting his tongue sweep across your opening. He knew just where to flick his tongue and where to suck hardest.

Your hands flew up above your head and gripped the edge of the bed, fingers sinking into the mattress the longer Edward teased, his hot breath snaking across your stomach and between your legs, your back arching up towards his teasing.

He withdrew, panting heavily, only for a brief moment to throw your legs over his shoulders. He gave a long lick, tip of his tongue slowly grazing upwards. His mouth returned and molded deeper, knowing how to make you squirm the most beneath him. The longer he worked, the more you needed him, your body trembling towards him with desperate desire. Your hips bucked into his tantalizing caresses, shuddering when his tongue slipped out and pressed hard against your clit, slow and firm until you gasped, feeling the nearing height of climax.

Edward lifted his head, moaning his laugh as he moved between up your legs and back up across your stomach. "Not yet, love. Not yet." Those soft, nibbled kisses sent waves of goosebumps across your skin.

You squirmed beneath him, quivering thighs tightening and legs wrapping around his hips to find some amount of purchase, to find some relief. "Edward, please..." Your back arched up off the bed, the pain of your wounds itching into life but your need for him was greater.

His hot mouth slipped over one breast, tongue flicking across your hardened nipple to leave a glistening wet trail behind. He gave another quick scrape of teeth, biting the soft mound of flesh, before moving further up across you. He slid up out from beneath the sheet with a cocky grin, pecking a kiss onto your cheekbone.

He snatched hold of the bottle of rum from the bedside table, uncorked it with shaky a hand, and threw back a large gulp. He was smiling with each unsteady breath, licking his lips with his eyes locked on yours. "I'm too excited, love. I've waited a long time for this."

You draped an arm around his neck, fingers splayed across his broad shoulder. "As a thief I... never let myself get this close to anyone."

He set the bottle down, hands trembling as they disappeared beneath the covers. "I can be more. I want to be more for you." His lips lowered onto yours, parting them softly with gentler methods than earlier, tongue laced with the sweetness of rum.

You moaned and sighed into his mouth, his hand rolling over each bone of your rib and along the round bone of your hip. His coarse fingertips fumbled with the outer edge of your opening before dipping his fingers deep into the moist heat. Your toes clenched tight when this thumb moved in heavy circles across your clit, slow and proficient.

"E-Edward..." Your arm around his neck clung tighter, your body taut with each of his teasing sways, your hips rocking into his sculpting hand. He was bringing you back towards the climax, slow and deliberate with talented ease. But you didn't want just his teasing. You wanted all of Edward, his hardened heat inside of you. And you wanted him now.

Your hands gripped the collar of his shirt. Your teeth nipped at his bottom lip. "No more teasing, Edward."

"We need to take this slow..." His lips remained parted, curling into a smirk but it slowly began to quiver when your fingers careened down across his shirt to the edge of his waistband. His moan was caught in his throat, every muscle tense with desire. The moment you unlaced his breeches, tugged them open, and let his stiff erection free, Edward groaned and rolled his eyes shut.

"Damn it, love." He was breathy, panting as he rolled off onto his back, and forced his fingers into his blonde hair. "Damn it." He forcefully kicked off his pants. He threw his shirt into the floor in one quick move and jutting down beneath the sheet. He slowly slipped back on top of you, anchoring himself between your thighs. He swallowed hard, lifting his eyes to meet yours. "You're still wounded, love."

"I know," you whispered, lifting your lips to hover centimeters away from his. "It's okay."

He closed the small space with brief and tender kisses. His elbows dug into the bed, holding most of his weight off of you. It was his hips that pressed firm, the heat of his inflamed cock tantalizingly close. He brushed his lips across your cheek, along the small jagged cuts and gashes, your hands sliding across the bend of his muscled chest until they could cling around his neck.

He aligned himself until his bones fit against yours, trembling with repression as his hips rolled slowly forward. The head of his erection wavered at your opening, sweeping between your folds until finally slipping slightly into the sleek, wet heat. He sighed, throaty and guttural, a long groan as he eased himself further inside of you. Each of his muscles tightened with delightful desperation, one torn between the primal need to fuck you hard into the mattress and the sweet desire to make gentle love to you.

Your fingernails scratched down the muscles of his arms, your head thrown back the deeper his body delved into you. He groaned, sinking his teeth into his lip. He took your hands in his, lacing his fingers with yours and pressed them into the bed above your head with most of his upper body weight. With a flick of his hip, his body heaved forward, slamming hard into your throbbing clit.

You whimpered a gasp.

Edward tensed, his entire body quivering against you. "You alright, love?"

You swallowed the hard knot in your throat, only nodded. "Yes. Yes, please."

His grip shuddered around you, your fingers digging into each other's, as his hips rolled outwards then slowly rolled back over you. Each turn of his lower body sent a tidal wave of pleasure cracking against you, quaking Edward's fiery cock inside of you.

Your achy thighs brushed higher across his body, calves against his back, twisting until he could sink deeper inside. Your hips lifted up off the bed, a mind of their own and reckless to meet with his. Edward panted, his chest heaving and his skin lacing with salted sweat. His forehead slowly fell, dropping into the pillow next you, as his body began to lose its rhythmic control, twitching and jerking faster with need.

You cried out, wrapping your mouth around his shoulder to contain it as his body swayed slowly forward before tensing stiff against your engorged clit. Your body went taut, your walls tightening against his heat, your muscles spazzing with orgasmic bliss. Edward was close behind, spilling the heat of his seed within you as his whole body's weight fell with exhaustion, hips still heaving forward with senseless need. His chest heaved against your own, a sloppy joining of bodies and skin.

It took a few more unsteady breaths before Edward lifted up, sliding out of you and rolling stiffly onto his back. He raked his fingers through his unkempt hair, rolling his head until he could gaze over at you. "I didn't hurt you, love, did I?"

You pulled your lip between your teeth, suppressing a smile. "Not even a little."

Edward snaked a hand beneath your back, pulling you onto your side until you could curl up against him. "Let me check your wounds." He began fiddling with the hem of your shirt but you laughed, pushing his hand away.

"You just want to see me naked, Kenway."

He gave a toothy smile, letting it fill his whole expression, all the way to the corner of his eyes. "You forget, love, I've already seen you naked."

You tucked the sheet under your arm, denying him access. "Just a little rest," you moaned, eyes slipping closed as you nestled your head against his hard chest at the bend of his shoulder, his arm wrapped behind you.

He scoffed and snatched up the bottle of rum from the bedside table. "At least have a quick drink. Stave the pain away."

You turned your head to him, pressed your chin down onto his firm muscle. You were going to argue but the seriousness in his expression caught the words in your throat. Edward was worried, his arched brows said as much. You sighed, a small curve on the corner of your lips. "Alright. You win." You let Edward bring the bottle to your lips and sipped down a few swallows, savoring the drink as it coated your tongue and teeth.

Edward knocked back his own swallow.

The bedroom door creaked open, freezing the both of your in your embrace. Adé and Joey walked into the room, somewhat silently so as not to disturb you because, afterall, you were supposed to be resting. You knew they were furious before they said a word.

Joey slapped a bundle of clothes down onto the table against the wall, muttering about having them tailored to your size.

Adé was all but rigid with anger at the sight, words of another language spitting across his lips. "Devil damn you, Kenway, how long'd you wait till I left to have your way with her." His feet slammed against the floorboards as he walked over to the windows and pushed their shutters open. "I told you, bradda, that if you hurt her I'd break your legs in six places."

"I didn't hurt her, mate." Edward set the bottle of rum onto the stand.

"Captain," growled Joey, his body taking up most of the space at the foot of the bed. "Jack was barely alive when we brought her here."

You pulled the sheet up to your mouth, hiding your large grin behind it, hoping to keep back the laughter that threatened to break free.

"The both of you like mindless children," cursed Adé, throwing open the last window. "I can't walk away for more than five seconds without the two of you doing something stupid."

"Jaysus, both of you," Edward protested, eyes flicking between them and you. "Ask her. We were careful."

"And you, young lady," Adé barked, pointing a firm finger at you as he strided across the room. "Don't think I'm unaware of your role in this mess."

You shrugged your shoulders, a sheepishly weak smile. "I blame the rum?"

He shook his head, grunting irritably. "Unbelievable. Both of you no doubt drunk yourselves into a stupor."

Edward sighed heavily, rolling his eyes closed.

Joey shook his head and walked towards the door, "I'm going to grab the doc." His body was rigid and the slamming of the door confirmed that we was a little upset.

"You'd best not hurt her, Kenway," muttered Adé, finally taking a seat near the bed.

"I know, aye, you'll break my legs."

Adé chuckled, his deep laughter even coated with his accent. He ran a hand across his face.  "No, my friend. I think the whole crew might mutiny you if you did. They've taken a liking to Jack."

You tossed him a quick wink and a grin. "What's not to like."

Adé sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, Adé. I can take care of myself."

"I truly hope so." Adé wagged a scornful finger at you again. "You're sickly state now, child, says otherwise."

You rubbed your cheek against Edward's chest, settling back down against him, his arm curled at your back. You closed your eyes, feeling the bliss of the moment and the ache of your muscles. You rested an arm across his chest, fingers taking in the hard muscle and fine sheen of sweat. It was easy to fall into a peacefulness knowing that Edward and Adé, as well as Joey, would be looking after you for some time. You had an odd crew of friends around you, if they could be considered such.


	8. The Old Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a bit... angsty... ^-^;;;; You're welcome

    Edward still slept soundly when you woke, his breathing hushed whispers. The evening light filtering through the curtains gave his tanned skin a heavenly glow, his tattoos intricately curving along his chest. Years of sailing had tightened every muscle, scarred his skin twice over in various places. Before you realized it, your fingertips were tracing the outline of marred flesh that snaked across the bend of his upper arm.

    He chuckled, lips pulling wide into a grin. He turned onto his side, arms working their way around you until he could pull your body tight against his.

    "Careful," you chided, "Adé might walk in and throw you out the closest window."

    Edward seemed unphased, ducking his head beneath your chin until his lips could tug and pull against the tender skin. A soft moan rolled in his chest, his cold hands sliding beneath your shirt to find a feverish backside.

    A sigh whispered out of your throat, his name on your tongue.

    He lifted his head, pecking a quick kiss on your lips, hesitating in his next. "I don't want you on the Jackdaw." He shook his head, dipping his eyes away from you, ashamed that his words came out so harsh. "What I meant was that..." He unfolded onto his back, chest rising as he sucked down a deep breath. "I've an estate on the Great Inagua, a nice house you can live in. That's what you wanted, aye? Settle down. Live an honest life."

    You moved the pillow under your head, repositioning it until it was more comfortable. You didn't reply to his question or to his statement. You weren't even sure what the answer was. Your wants had changed or atleast, they had been somewhat morphed. You wanted a comfortable life, one of freedom and choice. Wasn't that the life the Pirates had led?

    "You're not safe on the Jackdaw," he blurted, seeing that his words had left you quiet.

    "I was never safe to begin with, Edward." You sat up without hesitation, pulling the shirt over your head and tossing it onto the bed. Edward's eyes bobbed across each scar, following the trails that some of them led across bone. "In my younger years, guards would sometimes catch me stealing. Other thieves attacked me from the shadows, seeing that I was easy prey. I had to work to stay alive. Had to get good or die."

    He rushed to sit up, taking your face between his hands. "You can be safe. Live a comfortable life, love. The whole island is mine."

    "You want to leave me alone on an island by myself." You bit down onto your growing smile, knowing well that it might upset him. He was being so considerate and caring, opening his heart to you. Edward, rough on the outside, had a gentle and sweet heart.

    "Not by your lonesome, no." His hands moved to your shoulders, eyes watching them move across your skin. He looked up, smoldering and serious, completely unlike himself. "A few others live there, a general store, a tavern..."

    You didn't want to leave the Jackdaw, or the boisterous crew you'd spent weeks with. You didn't want to leave Edward. You were certain of it. But you also liked the idea of finally settling down into a comfortable bed and not having to worry about the cold rain or the fire going out, or someone sneaking up on you in the middle of the night.

    "Think about it, love." Edward tilted his head, leaning ever so slightly to hover his lips above yours questioningly. You closed the small space, mouths molding against one another, his tongue exploring wildly, leaving behind the lingering taste of rum. His hands skimmed up along your neck and into the strands of your hair, brushing them out of your face.

    You turned your head away, an uncontrollable smile on your lips. "Alright, Captain. Let's get some fresh air. Before your crew thinks you've deserted them."

    He groaned, throwing himself back against the bed. "To Davy Jone's Locker with the crew. A few more hours."

    You stiffly slunk back into your shirt, easy not to rip open any scabs, throwing your legs over the side of the bed.

    Edward shuffled behind you, his hot, moist breath against the nape of your neck. He kissed and nibbled skin between his teeth, soothing the reddened flesh with a slow lick from his tongue. "A few more hours."

    You groaned, quickly getting to your feet before his caresses tempted you. "We've spent enough time in hiding. Adé can only hold the boys for a small time."

    "Aye, love, aye." He reached over his side of the bed, snatching up his clothes and sliding them back on. "Just so you know, I'm having my way with you after all this is over."

    You threw a smirk over your shoulder at him. "Who's to say I won't have my way with you instead."

    There was a glint in his eye as he holstered down his gear and weapons. "That a challenge, love?"

    "Perhaps." You waltzed over to the bundle of clothes, each step bouncier than the next.

    His boots clamoured on the floorboards as he made his way over, fingertips ghostly caressing down your arm. Edward helped you into the newly tailored jacket but you insisted on putting the rest of your clothes on by yourself. It was kind of him to give you one of his outfits, despite how strange the attire looked. You left the hood down but secured the buckles tight against your chest, hopeful it was enough to obscure your gender. Your rolled your tresses up onto your head, pinning them down before tying a bandana securely into place.

    "We'll head down, drink a few with the men." He eyed you over before giving a slight nod of approval. "Then we sail out in the morn."

    "I'm to assume none of my weapons survived the explosion?" You stiffly walked passed him towards the door, each muscle that rolled over bone ached and throbbed.

    Edward placed a soft hand onto the bend of your lower back. "We can get you a new sword. Your pistols were ancient anyways." He reached to one of the pouches strapped to his hip and untied it. "This is yours, love." He took your hand and placed the large bag into your palm. "Rest of it's on the ship."

    You tossed its weight, estimating how much coin was in there. "I don't understand."

    He tilted his head a bit, angling his eyes elsewhere. "I sold your stolen haul while you were healing."

    Your eyes slipped closed. "Thank you, Edward."

    "You should be," he chided. "Do you know how difficult it is for a pirate to let that kind of coin go?"

    "Speaking of pirates..." You chuckled before turning to face him. "I think it's best we tell the men who I really am."

    He rolled his eyes away for a moment, stance shifting onto his other leg. "Aye, love, if you think that's best. Let's make sure they're ripe with rum, first. And... let's tell them after we stop by the Great Inagua."

    You tied the bag of coin securely onto your hip, letting the long jacket obscure its presence there. "Why wait?"

    "That way if the crew votes you off the ship..." He snagged hold of your hand, squeezing it a few times. "Let me show you the place, love. Give you a grand tour. You can decide for yourself then. Decide if it's cozy enough for you."

    You pressed your forefingers against your strained eyes then nodded your head. "Alright, Edward. You win for now."

    His lips splayed wide into a childish grin, furiously contagious. You smiled in returned and followed him down the bakery's rickety steps. Downstairs was quiet, the sounds of a crackling fire and the soft whispers between people. Joey was leaning over the counter, speaking with the baker.

    "Mate." Edward gave a nod of his head. "We're gonna head over to the Old Avery. Joining us?"

    Joey tossed his hand, giving a slight nod. "A few more minutes, Captain."

    You patted his shoulder as you walked by, seeing his lips curl into a small smirk. Joey had been caring, like an older brother protecting his sister. He had kept your secret and even found you a place to sleep while healing. You owed the man more than you could express. No one in all your life had ever been that generous.

    It wasn't a long walk to the tavern but you were surprised at the number of stairs there were. You felt sorry for any poor fool that was drunk enough to fall down them and you were certain there had been a great number of drunken fools. It was a tavern in Nassau, after all.

    "I'll grab us some drinks." Edward squeezed your shoulder before moving past.

    You walked through the large deck, the sounds of a small band playing sea shanties, a woman's singing rising above the ruckus of shouted stories. A broad shoulder man bumped into you, no doubt addled with drink, but it still made you hiss from the sudden burst of pain against your wounds.

    "You've a problem," he growled, turning to tower over you.

    You didn't have time to make a reply. Or an apology, for that matter. Edward pushed the man back, stepping between the two of you. The music died, the shouts of the pirates were all but vanished. The crew of the Jackdaw rose to their feet, muscles tense with anticipation. A fight was about to break out, you could see it in the harsh stares between Edward and the stranger.

    You chuckled, slapping both men on the arm. "We're supposed to be celebrating, mates. Barkeep! A round of drinks on me! Drink your fill, boys! I want none of you one your feet by the night's end!"

    The tension slowly died, pirates cheering for their next flagon, and the band finally picking up a new song. You gripped Edward's arm, reminding him that he could back down. The man stepped back, somewhat grinning before turning away.

    You leaned a little closer to him. "Captain, about that drink..."

    Edward gave a nod, running a hand up along his face, pushing back his hair. "A drink, aye. I'll get on it." He waved a hand as if to wave away the moment that had passed.

    You sighed, hardly realizing you'd been holding in your breath.

    "Well played, lass." He lifted his mug to his lips, eyes rolling away from you. He sat down hunched over at one of the empty tables, a brown leather jacket and his skin smudged by dirt.

    "Excuse me?" You sauntered over, more hesitant than you wanted, uncertain if you somehow had given away who you really were. You glanced about to make sure none of the crew were close by.

    He chuckled lightly. No, you looked closer, finding a kindred spirit in her, recognizing a woman beneath all the layers of clothes and the red bandana holstering back her hair. You had looked somewhat similar, before Edward gave you his jacket. "Join me. No need to worry, dear, no one 'round here would notice. None of these sods."

    You sat down stiffly in the chair that was adjacent to her and leaned forward. "Who are you?"

    "James Kidd," she stated wryly. "And that's all you'll need to know for now. Keep my secret, lass, and I'll be keeping yours."

    Edward slapped down two mugs, taking a seat next to you. "Damn louts," he cursed under his breath. "You didn't open any wounds, did you, mate?"

    You pried yourself away from the stranger, leaning back in your chair to get a good look at the both of them on either side of the table. "Just a little sore, Captain. Nothing to fret over."

    One of the women that stalked the tavern sashayed over, swaying her hips more aggressively than necessary. "Well, if it isn't, Edward. Darling, why don't you invite a few of us girls onto that lovely ship of yours."

    Edward lifted a nonchalant hand. "Sorry, love, but my bed's still a little warm with someone else in it."

    He had called her "love", even if he had said it with less enthusiasm, it still blistered your heart. You pressed your tankard to your lips and sucked down a deep swallow, forcing yourself not to cringe at its bitter taste.

    "Now, Edward.” She huffed, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her lips close to his ear. "You told me last night you weren't interested in taking anyone with you." She was even bold enough to slide down into his lap, lean hard against his chest.

    You turned your head away, the heat of jealousy all but hard to swallow and you were certain you'd have dragged her away otherwise. You focused on the ale, the tingle it left in your mouth and the warmth that bloomed in your gut.

    Kidd raised a brow at you, tilting his head with a sly sneer. Did he know? Of course he did.

    "Aye, that I did..." Edward's voice began to trail away, strangling to keep up the lie. "And I didn't technically take anyone with me. She was already there, love. Been there, you see."

    "Well, I'm certain she won't mind."

    "She'll mind," he tried to laugh. "And I mind."

    She shoved away from him, muttering under her breath about a few things before stomping off to find someone else who would find her attention endearing.

    "All my years, Kenway, never seen a pirate turn a lady down so fast. You ain't still hung up on that Caroline..."

    "Shut it, Kidd." Edward leaned over his drink, tilting the tankard slightly back and forth.

    Caroline? You drew in your bottom lip, eyes rolling about to anything around the tavern but your table, anything but Edward. You went to take another swallow from your mug but it was already gone. You snagged hold of Edward's, ignoring the brief glare he gave you as you chugged down his drink.

    "Must be quite the skirt to stay in your bed for more than a night." Kidd tossed him a wink before sloshing back a swallow. "You might just have to introduce me to her." His eyes rolled over to you, analyzing your expression which was no doubt gripped with some form of jealousy. Kidd was well aware of the situation or at least, some of it.

    "Introduce, aye." Edward narrowed his eyes for a moment. "But you won't be touching her, mate."

    Kidd chuckled, all too pleased with himself as he stood up. "I wasn't planning on it. There's got to be an easier tail to chase." He waltzed away, steps light as a thief's, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk.

    "Lass," Edward muttered as he leaned towards you.

    You shook your head, worried that if you spoke your voice might crack. It was hard to breathe, the hot air of the Caribbean becoming drier by the second. Your mind certainly felt a bit dizzy, on the verge of tipsy.

    He opened his mouth to speak but he hardly had time to utter a single sound.

    "Kenway!" Thatch held his arms open as he approached the table, dropping down in the closest chair. "Finally dragged your useless arse out of bed!"

    Edward leaned back in his chair. "Been talking with Adé, I see."

    "I don't think we've been properly introduced,  **Jack**. Kenway's told me a good deal about you." Thatch reached out his hand and you slowly took it. His grip was tight, his eyes sharper than you'd have thought them to be. "Thatch at your service, my boy, Captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge."

    You forced a smile. "Sounds like quite the ship."

    He let go of your hand with an old, rusty chuckle. "Sure's hell better than the  **Jackdaw**."

    Edward pointed an angry finger at the burly man. "You leave my ship alone, Thatch."

    "You're the one who named it after a silly bird." His words were harsh but his wide grin told a story of endearment. The two of them were close, that much you could tell. "Speaking of ships, Kenway, we should meet with Ben. There's some things to consider."

    Edward stretched out his legs and dropped his head into his hand. "And what sort of things are those?"

    "The island, boy." Thatch swallowed the last from his tankard before slapping it down onto the table. "Meet Ben and I here in the morning. We'll talk more about it then. Enjoy your time with your... bonnie lass." He stood up and clamoured his way across the crowded space, his voice carrying over the others.

    Edward whispered your name, soft so no one but you would hear it. "Follow me, mate. Let me explain."

    You slid your eyes closed, knowing he deserved a fair chance to explain himself. You were jumping to conclusions, this much you understood. Caroline could be anyone, a name Kidd threw at him to make things tense. Although, you weren't certain why Kidd would do this to you. You had only just met him. And the name painfully struck a cord. And you couldn't rightfully get jealous over a woman flirting with Edward. Women would flirt with him. He was devilishly handsome.

    You followed Edward up the dusty paths of Nassau, the silence strangling, the path up the hill leading further from the Old Avery and further from shore.

    You leaned against the short fencing along the road, pushing backwards onto it until you could sit comfortably. "So, Caroline."

    Edward paced a small circle, finally facing you once his words were settled. "I didn't mention her before because she doesn't matter now. She left me long ago, lass. It's been years... We've been separated ever since."

    You leaned forward, elbows into your thighs. "Separated?"

    He rubbed his hands against his face, a groan slipping free. "Separated, aye. She's my... wife." He slowly joined you on the fence, just as hunched over. "Things ended long ago. We don't even speak."

    You took down a breath. "You still love her."

    "No." He tried to turn in his seat, reached out and grabbed your hand. "I did once. But that love's no more, lass. I hadn't felt love for a long time."

    You sighed, still feeling the strange sickness in your stomach, an ill feeling of jealousy and betrayal.

    "You don't believe me."

    You shook your head, sliding off of the pole. "It's not that, Edward. I just.. I think I need some time to think about this."

    Edward quickly followed, gently holding your hand. "Don't, lass. Please, wait. Give me a chance to plea my case."

    You turned and faced him completely, examined every feature of his face, the scars and the stubble, the depth of blue in his eyes. "I don't trust people easily, Edward. What happened between us meant more to me than I think it meant for you."

    He took down a sharp breath of air, leaping closer before you had the chance to bolt. "Hold on, lass. That's not a fair assessment. I've slept around, aye. Those women at the tavern, I've dallied with a few..." He threw his hands into his hair, choking on his words. "None of them meant anything. I've not slept with a one of them since meeting you."

    You dropped your gaze, head bowing away from him. "I know, Edward. I know." It didn't make it easy, the idea that everyone of them had enjoyed a night with him.

    Edward stepped forward, his hands hovering over your waist before resting them there. "I care about you or else I wouldn't be here trying to convince you of it." He dipped his head down, craning his neck until he could peer at your expression, a hand lifting delicately to your cheek. "Don't leave me. Please."

    You chuckled breathlessly, half-gripped with embarrassment and sorrow. You gave an abrupt sigh. "I'm not sure I could leave you even if I wanted to."

    "I'll never give you a reason to want to leave," he promised, his large arms slipping around you, holding you against the firmness of his body. "I said I could be more, lass. If it means I get to keep you, I'll be more. I'll be someone you deserve."

    "Oh, stop!" You chuckled pulling away from him. "You're more than enough, Edward."

    He didn't let you pull far, his embrace nearly unshakeable. Edward's lips clamped onto yours, molding them until you thought bruises might form, his tongue desperate to reach every unexplored inch.

    You turned your head, gasping for air, his distinct taste coating your mouth. "The crew might see us."

    Edward swallowed hard, breathy but smiling. "The sooner we reach the Great Inagua the better, love." Something devilish possessed his grin, his hand taking yours as he headed back towards the docks. "No one'll check my cabin tonight."

    You couldn't resist him, not when he looked back at you with that cocky, toothy smile.


	9. Conjure A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as far as I've written for The Jackdaw. I've been holding onto this chapter for weeks now and I still can't decide where I'm going with this. So, any advice or ideas for the events of this story would be appreciated.

In the morning, Edward's cabin was empty. You glanced about the small, cluttered space and sighed. You were delighted by Edward's affection, something you hadn't thought impossible of the pirates you had heard so much about. They had been called ruthless monsters and savage beasts. No one ever mentioned that one was capable of sweeping someone off their feet with kindness and compassion.

But now, in his absence, your thoughts cleared and the glorious effect he held over you faded away. He was married, although separated from her. You wondered if there truly wasn't any lingering affection for her or if she was far more beautiful than you. But, even if that were the case, even if Edward still loved her... You couldn't stop your love for him. You were far too attached to the pirate, his charm and allure having caught you in a pleasant trap.

Were you really going to go and live on an island without him? Were you really going to give up thieving for a modest life? Hadn't that been what you wanted all along? You'd give anything to live a life with Edward, any life so long as he was there.

You reached out to where Edward had slept, finding that his place was still warm.

You sat up, clutching the cover to your naked skin. You gathered your clothes, slipping into them, strapping down your weapons and hoisting your hair backwards. The hood, thankfully, was becoming useful in obscuring its length. You waltzed your way through the cabin and out onto deck, the heat of the sun harsh even in the early morning. The sounds of Nassau were soft, the people still hung-over from the drinks they enjoyed the night before.

You caught sight of Adé, a grin slithering its way free.

"There you are, child." He motioned you to follow him down the plank onto the docks. "We'll be setting off soon if you require anything from the island. The captain's talking with Thatch and Hornigold about a few matters."

"Where are they now?

He nudged his chin towards the three men gathered together on the beach. "I have no idea what they speak of but I'm certain it doesn't bode well."

You leered over at Adé, his stern expression strained with worry. "Why do you say that?"

He gave a huffy laugh. "When those three get together, you know there's about to be hell set loose. Whatever they are planning, I fear the worst."

"Well, I suppose they are pirates." You wondered if Edward would insist on going to the Great Inagua first, if he would drop you off and then make his way towards whatever havoc they were planning to cause.

Edward strutted his way over, his steps almost staggering as if he were waiting for the jostling of the ship. He'd spent so many years at sea that it was an instinctive reaction. "Adé, do we have enough coin for a diving bell?"

"Diving bell, Captain. What the devil do you plan to dive for?"

Edward scratched the blonde scruff of his beard. "Medicine, mate. We need it for Nassau. Thatch thinks we could save this place from the sickness that's been going around."

"I'll talk with the harbormaster about it." Adé gave a nod of his head towards you, politely excusing himself as he waltzed further onto the docks towards the harbormaster's hovel.

"La--" He groaned, fingers pressing firmly into his skull. "Jack... We'll sail for the Great Inagua first and then we need to set off to salvage some medicine."

You almost chuckled, forcing yourself to be as serious as you could, "Why, Captain, I had no idea you were such a good samaritan."

He laughed. He grabbed your shoulders, turned you so that he could push you up the plank towards the ship. "Go on, now, before I find some reason to give you lashings."

You looked over your shoulder, a wiggle of your eyebrows. "Oh no, not lashings. I'll do anything you want, Captain Kenway. Anything at all, sir."

He lowered his head but you saw clearly the light pink that flustered across his face. "Go help the cook with the meals, love." He glanced about, praying no one was close enough to hear the remark. And of course, there were quite a few. None seemed to say anything. They only kept themselves busy with the ropes and sails.

You grabbed the rim of your hood, giving him a mock salute. "Yes, Captain. Right away, sir."

"Jack, I swear..." He muttered soft curses under his breath but you could see that he was grinning, those deep crystal eyes locking onto you.

You headed down below deck, seeking out the kitchens and finding the crew in quite the bustle. They were chattier than usual, likely eager to be back on the waters, even more eager to seek out a ship full of gold and cargo. You helped with the cooking, organizing what food the cook had bought, and writing it all down into an inventory list.

After the day was done, your work finally finished, you found your hammock and fell back pleasantly into it.

"You're planning to leave?" Joey sat down on the swinging bed next to you, leaning forward a little.

Your brows rose, words still forming. "What makes you say that?"

"Only reason we'd set sail from Nassau to the Great Inagua... Captain's planning on stowing something he thinks precious." He tilted his head, nudging his chin towards you. "Only thing he could have picked up recently... That'd be you."

You giggled, tucking your hands behind your head. You thought it was rather cute the way Joey put it. Edward considered you so precious he had to hide you on an island.

Joey grumbled falling back into his own bed. "I knew it."

"I haven't decided yet," you muttered, smile slowly fading. There was a stillness, a quiet that was rare among the ship. You could hear the men above doing their labors, the clanks of metal on metal, and the slaps of water against the side of the ship. You must have fallen asleep briefly, the crowds of men as they shuffled for the galley waking you. Joey was still lying in his hammock, likely having woken for the same reason as you.

You found yourself worrying about Edward, wishing you could sneak off and find him. But the men were already whispering, talking quietly about the relationship between the captain and his cabin boy. And, that of course, wouldn't have gone over if the boys thought someone was receiving special treatment.

Joey shouted abruptly, jolting you from your thoughts, "Fucking Christ, Will!" He shot up, slamming his hands onto his bed, the edge of his lips diving down in his rage. "Put on some damn clothes, man!"

Your brows jolted upwards and your eyes grew far too wide. You tried to smooth your expression and sink your teeth into the laugh that began bubbling in your throat. But you could only imagine what Will looked like standing behind you from Joey's expression.

"Why the devil should I?" To Will it was very much a legitimate question. "We've all got the same bits, you and I. You worried my bits might catch your eyes, Joey?"

Joey's lips pulled even harder into a thin line, fury coating his words as he spat them, "Put. On. Your clothes."

"Jack!" Will shuffled behind you, stepping closer until he was standing naked beside you, bare groin inches from your shoulder. "You ain't bothered by another man's danglers. Explain to Joey here that sometimes you just need to air things out down there. I'm sweating like a dog."

You rolled your eyes upwards, painfully enduring the view of Will's naked flesh until you met his gaze. "Yes but... I think what Joey is trying to say is that..." You bobbed your head, words still forming in your skull. "If we are attacked and you're needed up on deck... It might be better if you were armed."

And clothed.

Will muttered curses under his breath as he walked away. Once he was far enough away you let out your laughter, the ordeal and Joey's mortified expression making it impossible to breathe. You stumbled out of the hammock, choking on the giggles that broke free.

Joey gave a shake of his head, dropping back onto his resting place. "Ignorant, the whole lot of them."

You waltzed towards the stairs, swallowing down your next bouts of laughter. Will was going to be embarrassed when he realized you were a woman. Well, as embarrassed as a pirate could get.

Outside was the delightful breeze, a rough night wind that smelled far more refreshing than the crowded innards of the ship. Edward was at the wheel, standing tall and confident as he steered the ship across the rocking waves. You could see his lips moving and as you grew closer you could hear him singing a shanty in Welsh.

His eyes moved to you, a smile spreading wide. "There's my lass."

You glanced about the deck, finding it void of sailors and prying eyes. You placed fingers onto his arm, ducking beneath it to stand between him and the wheel. You smiled, eyes rolling slowly upwards across his body to his face. "Edward."

His breath shuddered from his chest.

"How soon will we reach the island?" Your hands found the leather belts around his waist, tugging him against you. He let you use his weight, pinning yourself between him and the wheel.

His gaze flicked towards the deck once more before dipping his lips down on the curve of your neck, breath filling his lungs deep with your scent. He moaned, "Jaysus, lass. I don't know if I'll be able to leave you."

"Then don't." Even through the layers of clothes you could feel the taut muscles of his chest and up along his neck. "I can stay with you."

He shuffled forward, his entire body nestled tightly against yours. A strong hand gradually pushing upwards along your spine, arching you deeper into him. "Meet me in my quarters. We can talk more about it then."

You leaned back, Edward's lips moving from your neck down to your collarbone. "Why not now?"

His teeth grazed across the curve of bone, dipping his tongue into the valley of skin. "We're sailing into a storm, you see and..." He stepped back, his rough hand gentle against your chin. He gave a wink, knowing exactly what he was hinting at, "I'm good at the helm."

You pushed your smile to the side, turning your head away. "Well, until that storm gets here..." You flashed a smolder towards him, admiring the way his lips parted. "There's certainly no harm in having a bit of fun." Your fingers fell to the lacing of his breeches, sinking down onto your knees.

He groaned, a deep sound resonating in his chest. His head fell forward, a muttered, "Damn it, woman. You make it near impossible to think straight." He snapped up your hands, pulling you onto your feet, pecking a kiss onto your fingers. "Let's get through this storm first, love. Then you can do as you like with me."

You hovered your lips over his. "I'm holding you to that."

"I'd want it to no other way." He nudged his chin towards the center of the deck. "Go alarm the men to get to their stations. This storm's going to be a rough one."

You ducked out of his arms, steps lively as you skipped down the stairs, a glance over at him as he watched longingly. He rolled his eyes shut, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

You sounded the alarm bell, signaling the approach of a storm. The rains came fast and hard, cold daggers pelting against your face and drenching your clothes. Adé was among the first to make his way on deck, a hand firm against your back as the two of you marched to the wheel, standing on either side of the captain.

The deck became crowded and chaotic. Sailors worked the ship, tightening ropes here and loosening them there. You clenched firmly onto the balustrade next to the wheel, watching as pirates worked like a stoic army. The drunken men you were used to, the jesters and the layabouts, all worked together as a team to bring their ship safely to the other side.

But the storm was immense, expanding past what your eyes could see, devouring any hope of a horizon. The ocean swelled, a furious beast enraged by the sky above. In the distance you saw the dark wall rising upwards.

You stumbled your way to Edward, shielding your eyes from the rain when your hood was blown back. "What do you need from me, Captain?" you shouted over the roar of thunder.

He gripped your shoulder, "Head below deck. You'll be safer there."

You furled your fingers around the gun belt strapped across his chest. "Edward. If this ship goes down, it won't matter where I am."

His jaw clenched, eyes firm on the tidal wave ahead. "Hold onto something. This wave might knock us off our feet."

Adé growled, voice barely audible over the storm, "Brace yourselves, men!"

Edward steered straight for the massive wall, his grip on the wheel firmer than you'd ever seen it before. He stared down the great surge, never blinking as the ship reared backwards, a wild mustang fighting for its last ounce of freedom.

The sails snapped, the tall masts overhead groaning beneath the harsh lashes of wind. Something must have finally given in, the foremast at the front of the ship cracking before striking hard, reeling the vessel sideways. Your feet slipped out from beneath you, fingers slipping from the soaked wooden rail. You skidded across the quarterdeck, rolling across the bannister but snagging hold just in time. But your fingers were losing purchase, too quickly for you to climb back aboard.

"Jack!" Adé hurried forward, attempting to clap hold of your wrist but you fell away before he had time. "Jack is overboard, Captain!"

You slammed into the water, breath thrusting out of your throat. You gasped down a lungful of water, coughing it out as you bobbed back onto the surface. Your throat and chest burned with salt, heaving and coughing as the freezing waves rolled over you.

Lightning illuminated the gloom, the shadow of the ship further than it was before. You swam towards a plank of driftwood, wrapping your arms over it for dear life as the light faded away, enclosing you in darkness once more.

You had no idea how to survive out on the open ocean, having spent most of your life on land. You also had no idea how to navigate which meant getting lost on the great vast ocean was a likely scenario. If the Jackdaw didn't turn around, if the storm kept them at bay, then another ship would eventually find you. Eventually.

Another flash of lightning and you briefly saw something dark move across the water. You pressed your face into the driftwood, water lapping at your lips, pleading that any sharks would leave you be. You have the worst luck, you cursed, tears beginning to leak out of your clenched eyelids.

Edward shouted your name, drawing your attention to the shroud of obscure dimness around you. You couldn't see him, only judge where he was by sound alone.

Your voice was caught in your throat, a strangled sound leaving your mouth, "Edward!"

There was splashing, furiously growing closer to you and you hoped dearly that it was him and not a shark. "Hold on, love. I'm coming to you." Chain lightning bristled across the raging clouds, giving you a long glance at Edward's face through the rains as he swam closer, pulling a large plank of driftwood along the way. He anchored an arm around your waist, pulling you hard against him. "Climb on." He escorted you to the large piece of wood, its edges splintered and jagged.

You pulled yourself up onto safety, scraping your skin but you hardly had time to consider the scorch of the salt. Edward was joining you, gathering your weight into his lap. His hand cupped the back of your head, the side of your face into his neck, pressing his chin onto your crown.

"Edward," you muttered, fingers curling onto his jacket, clinging to him for dear life. "Your ship..."

He chuckled, his chest heaving from the long swim. "She'll survive without me. She's in Adé's hands now."

The rains pelted harder, vicious as daggers of ice. Edward tugged down his hood we his face, pulling yours up to do the same. The ocean still fumed violently, perhaps furious to have lost the chance to take your lives. But the great swells and waves ceased, the winds softening their assault.

Your fingers felt like ice, aching all the way down into the bone until you thought perhaps they might snap. Your clothes were drenched, making your shivers all the more agonizing, every inch of you nibbled on by the cold. Edward remained unphased, his hand still cupped behind your head, his fingers tangled in your soaked hair beneath your hood. He encased you, protecting you as best as he could from the harsh downpour and blasts of wind.

"Edward," you muttered it, turning your head upwards until your cheek could press against his. "I don't ever want to leave you."

He sighed hot breath against your ear. "I don't think I could let you... Let's survive this first. We'll figure out the rest later."

You melted against him, tears in your eyes as the storm around you raged on.

You must have fallen asleep, managed to relax during the assault of the storm. The heat of the sun scorched across every exposed piece of skin. Your mouth and throat were dry as you sat up, swallowing the hard lump. You were on the wooden plank still, surrounded by dark blue ocean. "Edward," you gasped his name, frenzied that he wasn't still with you.

"I'm here, love." He was behind you, arms crossed on the wooden plank, kicking his feet. "There's an island right over there. If we can make it, that'll serve for a nice spot until the Adé finds us."

You glanced over at the strip of green and tan. The island wasn't too far... "We could swim there. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Edward rested a moment, bobbing in the water as he clung to the side of the makeshift raft. "It's a long swim and you aren't exactly a sailor. If we get out there and you tire..." He lifted his eyes up to you, those bright baby blues of his. "I can't risk that."

He was right. He was absolutely right. You were a terrible swimmer, mediocore at best. You never needed to swim long distances because you were a thief, a thief bound to mostly the land. "At least let me help. It would be quicker if we both swam with the raft, right?"

Edward moved over, making space for you to jump into the water next to him. "If you start to get tired, love, don't overexert yourself."

You slipped down the side of the plank, the water freezing against the harsh heat that the sun left in you. It was a long moment, an agile swim with him towards the island, before you finally stated, "All of this is my fault."

Edward glanced at you, did a double take of your expression. "Don't be daft. I don't recall you ever conjuring a storm."

You smirked despite yourself, despite the sick feeling in your stomach. "You were right about me being on the Jackdaw." You rolled your eyes to him, legs desperate to kick just as well as Edward, desperate not to tire. "I'm not a sailor or a pirate. I shouldn't have been on that ship. I thought that... I could stay with you but..." You focused on the island, on the task at hand.

"It was just a bit of bad luck." The island was finally getting closer, the water finally lightening into blue-green. "You couldn't have known."

"If I had listened to you in the first place..." You drew your bottom lip between your teeth, legs aching from constant kicking. "This is the second time you've had to jump into the water after me."

"You saved Joey's life." Edward stopped kicking and kept one arm on the raft. He placed the other onto your shoulder. He forced you to face him, forced you to look at his expression. "I'd jump in again if need be. I'd give up everything if it meant keeping you."

You didn't want him to have to give up anything for you. You wanted him to have everything, to have every glint of coin and every wishful desire. You gave him a weak nod of your head, returning to the daunting endeavor of reaching the land.

The two of you reached the shallows, Edward hauling the shambled raft behind him. You crawled onto the shore, grains of moist sand sinking around your fingers.

Edward dropped to his knees, unfurling onto his back. "Not a bad place to be deserted on. Think I might have seen a crab or two."

You swallowed down the sandpaper that coated your throat, finding it scratchier than before. "We need to find some water first..."

"Water, aye. Or a coconut or two." Edward laughed, rolling off of his back until he could grapple his arms around you. "'Course, its just the two of us now..."

You squirmed out of his arms, trying to fight back your laughter. "Water, Edward. We need water." You still weren't certain anymore. You loved him, beyond any doubt, you loved him. And you would wait on the Great Inagua for him but... You couldn't let him give up everything for you.

He snagged hold of your hand as you got to your feet. "Love."

You gazed down at him, admiring his smile most of all but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "You're going to help me find a stream on this god forsaken place. Or have you forgotten that I'm not a pirate." You realized too late that the last of your sentence came out more bitter than you intended.

"Since I'm the expert here..." He grinned, letting your hand go as he stretched out on his back. "You'll just have to rely on my orders."

You lifted a wry brow, hearing the hint to his game. "Your orders?"

"Oh, aye. You see, as an expert, I believe it best if we remove our drenched clothing. Hyperthermia and all." Edward ghosted hands down along his chest, drawing your attention as he reached the rim of his trousers.

"Well, Mr. Expert... I'm going to disobey your orders and find some water." You began a slow waltz across the beach towards the gathering of trees. "I suppose you'll just have to catch me, won't you?"

He warned, "Pirates always get what they want, love."

You peered over your shoulder, lips playing into a smile. "Thieves always do it better." you sassed before taking off into the woodline.

 


	10. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAaaaaaaAAAAHH I finally got something WRITTEN for the Jackdaw and I'm just so EXCITED and I really think I know where it's going and :3 Yeah. Thank you everyone for being patient and for giving me ideas and just encouraging this story. I was really worried this story was going to die and I'm seriously glad it didn't. It took... a few weeks to write but FINALLY, here's the next chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ahem... and, sexual content in this chapter...

You raced into the treeline the moment he staggered onto his feet. These woods were unfamiliar to you but they were no different than navigating the unfamiliar streets while a patrol of guards hunted you down. You leapt from the path onto fallen trees, sliding and skidding beneath the low hanging branches. Edward was close behind, you could hear his feet drumming as he closed the space.

But within a matter of seconds the trees disappeared, opening up into a large clearing, the dark mouth of a pistol raised inches away from your face. You held your breath, even as Edward managed to stop to a halt behind you, his hands falling onto your shoulders. Soldiers or mercenaries, you realized as your eyes moved from the gun towards the gathering of people.

"Assassins," someone stated, drawing your attention to a heavily armed man.

The gun in your face was slowly lowered, his eyes trailing across your attire. "What brings you here, Assassins?"

Your brows jolted, mouth opened, your weight nervously thrown onto your hip as you shrugged your shoulders in search for an answer, any answer that might stave off the prospect of death.

"Templars," Edward stated matter-of-factly. "That storm last night, however, separated us from our ship and crew."

Assassins? Templars? You had no idea what was happening but the men before you seemed to ease, their guard slowly being dropped. You took down a shuddered breath, realizing you had been too nervous to breathe.

"You're in luck." The heavily armed man from before stepped forward, his thumbs clipped firmly into his belt. "I'm Captain Reynolds. Our ship is anchored on the other side of the island. We came here for a similar reason." He motioned for you to follow his trek down a path deep into the shadows of the forest.

"Captain Kenway," Edward replied without a hint of worry or fear. His hand was pressed into your back as the two of you followed the strange, new ally. "You've something happening here that could use our help?"

"A treasure." Reynolds flicked a glance over his shoulder, a curl on the edge of his lips. "It's rumored to be on board a ship and, with much luck, it is the one right here on the coast." He pointed now to an opening in the woodline, the blue green of the cove, and the white sails of a ship. "We've been keeping an eye on her... Sent word just recently to the Assassins for their help..."

"It's a good thing we're here then, mate." Edward gave his best charming smile, his eyes glinting with the prospect of a 'treasure'.

Reynolds returned his stare to the ship, intensely watching it like a hunter to its prey. "Well then Captain Kenway. Any plans on how you're going to get it back for the Order?"

"I can do it," you spoke up, the words simply fumbling out.

"Love?" Edward's brows pinched as he turned his whole body to you.

You tilted your head, knowing full and well that he was going to argue. "I'm a thief, Edward. I can get in and out of there without anyone knowing what happened."

"And if you get caught?" Edward's voice was hard, almost a bitter sound that you hadn't really heard from him before. "If you get yourself killed?"

"I won't." You patted his cheek then stepped back. "Captain Reynolds. I get this treasure for you... I should hope that you owe me a favor."

Reynolds seemed shocked by your abrupt request but he slowly gave a nod of his head. "You return here with it and I'll give you whatever you want. It's a golden chest and small in size. The captain of the ship likely holds it in his quarters."

"A moment with my comrade, Captain." Edward grabbed hold of your upper arm and tugged you away from Reynolds and anyone else who might be listening in. "You're no Assassin, love. This trifle mission of there's--"

"Edward." You dropped your hands onto his shoulders and stared at him straight on. "I'm not an Assassin. I'm a thief. And I can do this." You walked away from him before he had time to argue, before he had time to make you rethink yourself. You were a thief, and a good one at that. Years of experience had trained you for it.

You followed the shadows of the forest, using the foliage to sneak passed any of the guards that were posted, and there were very few of them in fact. You slipped down the cliffs, hardly causing a sound even when the loose dirt and rocks skittered down the side to the ground below. More underbrush to hide in and you were slowly swimming through the cold shallows towards the back of the ship.

You climbed up along the stern of the ship with slow and agile movements, taking your time to reach one of the windows. The captain's quarters had a window design similar to the Jackdaw, making it even more the easier to sneak in. This was familiar territory for you. You popped it outwards, a groan from the hinges but otherwise there wasn't a sound.

You landed softly on the balls of your feet and crept through the small cabin. You calmed yourself, focused your senses, and examined everything around you. There were maps cluttered on desks and nautical tools lying across them, scribbles written about here and there. The room itself was unorganized except one corner that caught your eye. You sauntered over to the large bookcases posted on either side of a writing desk, the golden glint barely visible beneath the burlap cloth that was thrown overtop of it.

You gathered the heavy weight into your arms, examined the simplicity of the item. It didn't look particularly special and when you made an attempt to open the lid it was locked tight. You grabbed the large cloth, rolled the small box into it before tying it across your torso. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, two dark figures approaching. You leapt onto the table and into the rafters above, holding your breath as the men marched into the room.

"They are two days late, Captain." He was dressed richly, the lace trims of his shirt poking out of his periwinkle blue coat. You'd seen men like him, wealthy merchants and landowners.

"I am aware of that," he replied, snatching up something from one of the tables and turning back around. "That is why we'll head back out to open sea." He lifted the roll of paper and marched out onto the deck.

"And then what?" He hurried after him and slammed the door closed, rattling the small glass frames.

You exhaled, calmed your breathing before you gradually shimmied your way back onto the desk and further onto the floor. You clumsily climbed out of the window, your adrenaline quaking your hands. You gripped onto the thin wooden crevice just below and slid the green hued window shut.

Your arms were sore but you made sure to climb back down the ship's body as silently as possible. You didn't want to alert anyone of your presence by splashing around. The water was cold, relieving you of the sweat that had gathered across your skin and the harsh heat of the tropical sun. You swam back to the shore and followed the same path you had taken earlier until you returned to the waiting army with a proud smirk. You'd forgotten how exhilarating it was to steal something of great value.

Edward was pacing when you arrived, a knuckle pressed against his mouth and his head bowed.

"Did you get it?" Reynolds was on his feet and plodding his way over.

You hoisted the makeshift sack over your head and tossed it into his waiting hands. "I certainly hope that's it."

Edward took down a few steadying breaths, his eyes locked on you, searching for any sign that you might have been hurt during your mission. He met your gaze briefly when he was satisfied that you were alright.

Reynolds carefully unwrapped the threadbare cloth away to reveal that beautiful golden luster. "Yes, this is it. Well done, Assassin." He slowly lifted up his eyes and gave you a firm nod. "Whatever favor you have, it is yours."

Edward needed to get back to the Jackdaw but you... You hoped that Captain Reynolds would drop you off at whatever port he was going to make his way to. You nudged your head towards Edward, his eyes still heavily upon you. "In the morning, take my captain to find his ship."

Reynolds grinned as he rolled the treasure back into the cloth. "That can be easily accomplished." He handed off the item to one of his crew then turned his attention to the both of you. "In the meantime, let us return to camp. Our food and our tents are yours."

"My thanks, Captain." Edward swaggered the expanse towards you. "My, er, pupil and I... We'll catch up with you later. I want her to find her own way there. Training exercise and all."

He gave a laugh and a shake of his head. "Leave it to the Assassins to always be working. Until then." He gave a bow of his head before turning and following the rest of his men back into the thick of the jungle.

"Training exercises," you chided.

"You had no business being on that ship," growled Edward but his anger was gone when he pulled you into a tight hug and buried his face into your hair. "Could've gotten yourself killed."

You sighed against him, fingers pressed into the firm muscle of his back. "I'm a thief. It's been so long since I've stolen something... I tried swiping a biscuit off of Mills the other day. Just to see if I could."

He peered down at you, brow lifted. "And could you?"

"Well, yes. But then I felt bad so I gave it back to him." You rolled your eyes and huffed. "Poor bastard didn't know what to think."

Edward laughed, a hearty sound that filled the air and startled the wildlife, a sound all too delightful to the ears. He took a step back, fingers gliding down across your arms to your hands. "Come with me. I saw a place... somewhere we could rest for a bit."

You felt a smirk spring to life. "Rest, huh?"

"After... other things." He walked the path, a hand laced with yours.

You had to tell him. You had to let him know that you weren't going to stay on the Jackdaw anymore. You couldn't stay. You weren't meant to be on the water with him. You were a terrible pirate, a terrible swimmer, and terrible at staying out of trouble. You'd caused enough problems for both him and the crew.

You spoke softer, somber, as the next part of your conversation slowly came to mind. "Edward..." You quickened your steps to walk beside him. "There's something I need to say..."

"Whatever it is, I've no mind to hear it." He walked faster, barreling his way through the underbrush and the foliage, dragging you along behind him.

"Edward, please."

"With that tone... it's nothing good." He suddenly stopped and faced you, those bright blue eyes locked onto yours and they suddenly felt colder than usual. "Tell me after we're back on the ship. Right now I just..." He shook his head and looked away, anywhere but near you, something bitter flashing across his expression.

"That's the thing Edward, I'm not getting back on the Jackd--"

He kissed you quickly, lips firm and as hard a kiss as he could make it. His hands pressed on either side of your face, his teeth clattering yours and his tongue fervent to taste every inch of your mouth. You struggled at first but when his hands glided across your back you melted into him, letting his weight tower over you. He stopped his kiss but left his lips against yours. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to let it happen."

"What are you going to do, Edward? Tie me up? Take me against my will?"

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, licking it before kissing you fiercely once more. You gasped into his mouth but Edward kept kissing, eyes watching as he pushed you backwards into the thick of the jungle knowing all too well where he was leading you. Your feet splashed into freezing water, soaking your boots and pants, your lungs shuddering down a quick breath. The cold, a stark contrast agaisnt the jungle heat, was a bittersweet delight.

He finally let go of you once you were both waist deep in the cold waters of the cavern, the sun beaming through the large opening in the ceiling. His voice was rough, somehow deeply intimate as he spoke, "No way out of here, love. Except through me." He unbuckled his belts and gear, tossing them onto the embankment without taking his eyes off of you. He enjoyed this little power play, enjoyed the prospect of the game.

He was right. The cavern was circular and the only path you saw was behind Edward. You couldn't stop yourself from laughing or from pressing hands against your face as you stepped away from him. "You're being childish, you know."

"I'm not the one trying run away, now am I?"

Your eyes betrayed you as they trailed over his form, delighting as he removed the last of his weapons, hopeful that he might remove his jacket as well. But then you cursed yourself, trying to focus on the true task at hand. "I wasn't... running away..."

Edward began to slowly make his way over, his fingers skimming over the surface of the water and sending out small ripples. "Oh? Not getting back on the Jackdaw..." He lifted a brow, tilted his head downwards a little to look up through his blonde lashes. "What'd you call that then?" He closed the space, your back thumping into the rocky wall behind you, water undulating against your breasts and hardening your nipples.

"You're right..." You rolled your eyes shut.

That was exactly it. That's what you did. You ran away when things were too difficult or too overwhelming. You ran away your entire life, too afraid to hold onto anything that might be taken away from you. And Edward was the worst because you had grown to care for him too much. You had to run away before losing him really killed you. And you would lose him, some way and some how. At least, this way you determined when.

He hummed his approval, lips widening into a lopsided grin. "Aye, love. And I've no other choice but to tie you down." His hands dipped into the waters, desperately tugging at the lacing of your breeches, his eyes never leaving yours. "Firstly though, a small bit of torture is in store for you. Captain's orders." His body pressed flat against you, his calloused hand shoving down roughly between cloth and skin, working his way until he could slip his fingers over your warm opening. You bit hard onto your bottom lip when he wasted no time plunging them knuckle deep, curving them inside of you with expert strummings.

"Edward," you groaned, your thigh sliding up along his hip and opening yourself up more to his touches. You twisted your body to sink yourself further onto his digits, needing more of him deeper inside of your heated walls, the feeling of him alone giving you the greatest of pleasure. And Edward was all too aware.

He growled roughly, "Still thinking about leaving?" When you only whimpered in reply, his thumb shoved upwards across your clit and your body spasmed under the quick stroke. You nearly lost your footing, Edward's body and your tight hold on his shoulders were the only things that kept you steady on the wall.

Edward knew just when to twist, just when to time each of his fingers in their movements inside of you. They worked back and forth, flicking you closer to the edge, closer to crying out in need. Your head fell back and your spine arched until your hips were delightfully angled. Even your body motioned in time with his rhythm, rolling and swaying into him, unable to fight back the delicious pressure building inside of you.

He pulled his fingers completely out as his teeth nipped and pulled on your earlobe. "What about now?" His thumb set to work again, encircling and flicking the sensitive nerve until it was throbbing hot against the cold water and then in one quick thrust his fingers were as far deep inside of you as they could be.

You couldn't make a reply. Your breath hitched, strangled by the intensity of his touch. You grabbed hold of his neck, fingernails clawing into the firm muscle as you convulsed with pleasure around him. Even dipped in cold water, you felt hot and flushed, your heart pulsing through every inch of you. Your chest was heaving when Edward gave a few more gentle caresses and pulled his touch away. You groaned, a mix of delight and dissatisfaction, a need to have him inside of you again.

His lips set to work on tugging and nipping the skin from one side of your neck to the other, teeth grazing over your collarbone. You found yourself linking yours arms around his head, pulling him harder against you, your thighs mimicking the action to bring his clothed erection to your inflamed center.

He pressed his mouth onto your ear, the heat of his breath sweeping across your skin. "Tell me what you want, love."

You moaned, making sure your plea was loud against his own ears, "You, Edward. I want you."

He forcefully jerked your hips higher up against him and led you over towards one of the embankments, the cool green waters splashing onto more of your heated skin. He hoisted and sat you down onto the damp earth, a hand against your stomach to shove you to lie back. You expected Edward to join you, to finally sate your body's need for him but he stayed in the lagoon and began to tug your tight breeches down your thighs. You gladly helped him, lifting your back and squirming, jerking the soaked cloth that clung to your skin.

Edward tossed the trousers away and roughly grabbed your thighs, aligning his mouth before you. His breath, warm and flittery, whispered across your exposed cunt causing your body to quiver and your back to arch up off of the ground. "Tell me again. What is it you want?"

Your fingers clawed at the moist dirt. "Please," you begged, tired of his games and desperate for something, anything, to tease your slick walls.

Edward savagely shoved you closer to him, your legs thrown over his shoulders, his fingers bruisingly gripping your thighs. His words were an angry growl against you, temptingly hovering, "Tell me."

"You. God, Edward, I want you."

His hot mouth was suddenly on you, buried deep and hungry, his tongue somehow drawing gasps and sighs better than his fingers. You squirmed from the intense stimulation, your entire body pulling tight, but Edward's large hands planted you into place as he molded his mouth against you. Your hand buried itself into his thick blonde tresses, encouragingly brushing fingers back and forth in time with his sucking. He growled and you could feel it vibrate deep within your core and down along your thighs as they quivered around his head.

But then Edward pulled his mouth away, denying your orgasm, his panting caressing across your pulsating skin. He managed to rasp out, "Tell me you need me."

You gasped down a breath of air, aching for Edward to finish what he started. You used an elbow to lift yourself up slightly, to look down at him as he hovered over you, eyes rolled up and smoldering. "Edward..."

"Do you need me or don't you?" His lips were parted and pink tinged, glistening from your own cum.

You bit your bottom lip, fighting back another moan. "I need you."

He kept his heated gaze locked with yours as his head descended, teeth scraping painfully across your clit and watching hungrily for your reactions. His tongue swept upwards to soothe his abuse and his lips began to suckle, pulling and tugging until your head fell back, no longer able to control yourself. He masterfully brought your body back to the thralls of orgasm, the pad of his tongue pressed firm as your hips bucked uncontrollably and his name cried from your throat. He moaned and kissed, waiting for your arousal to leave you listless.

Edward pulled away, chest heaving as he collected himself. He heaved his body onto the bank of earth between your parted legs, his eyes never leaving yours, angrily jerking the buttons of his trousers. "You still think you're leaving me?" He pried the cloth open to let his red and swollen erection jut outwards.

You lifted a shaky hand to your forehead, brushing back the strands of your hair, a parted smile as you finally rolled your head away. You tried to reply but you were too breathy, still trembling from Edward's expert ministrations and the prospect of having his full length inside of you.

Edward kneeled over you, his hands pressed flatly in the dirt on either side of your face. "Are you still leaving?"

You shook your head, swallowing down a breath before muttering, "No."

He sunk down against you, all of his weight pressing you into the earth, and you found comfort in having him finally encase you. His erection burned between you, dripping with precum and throbbing with painful need. You thought, even hoped, that Edward would finally give you what you'd been needing but of course he wasn't through teasing you.

His kiss was rough, bruisingly so, as an arm slipped behind your neck and pulled you to him. His tongue grazed across yours, jutting deep into your mouth and leaving behind the lingering taste of orange spice and the musk of your own orgasm.

His large hand massaged upwards from your thigh to your stomach, across each rib until it could squeeze and mold your breast. His thumb brushed over your hardened nipple and even between the layers of clothes that small touch sent shivers through you.

You moaned and rolled your hips, your legs anchoring themselves around his waist, encouraging him to finally fuck you properly. But he only chuckled into your mouth, pulling from his kiss long enough to rearrange his weight until his tip just barely glanced over your soaked cunt.

He gave a few quick kisses, lips tugging and tongue tasting. "I want you to beg."

You tried to push yourself against him, to sink yourself onto his cock but Edward's hands caught hold of your hips and shoved them into place. You growled and threw back your head. You whispered it, half-moaned it, "Please, Edward, please."

His lips parted as he rolled his hips forward, slipping inside of your sleekness as slowly as he could manage. You tried to squirm, tried to get your hips to meet his, but his grip was unrelenting. Edward had full control and he tried to draw out the torture for as long as possible. And it was torture as you felt him stretch deeper within you. Once he was fully inside of you, his body trembling from repression, he began the painfully slow process of pulling out.

"E-Edward." You dug your fingers into his back, scraped your nails across his skin in hopes to pull him closer. "Fuck, Edward, please."

His hand took hold of the back of your head, forced your mouth against his as he kissed you. His body rocked forward, pounding his cock deep inside, and you screamed into his mouth. He turned his head away, a painful sigh leaving his lips as he started a harsh rhythm. He dropped his mouth to your ear, panting and grunting with each quickening thrust, a few muttered curses when his body shook involuntarily.

Your toes curled and your back arched up, pressing your clit roughly into him. Edward lost his rhythm, lost complete control over himself, his head falling away to sink his teeth into your shoulder. Your orgasm washed against him, a growl reverberating in his chest as his cum spilled with yours.

His body continued mindlessly bucking as quivering hands ghost upwards along your arms and shoulders. Your chest heaved against his, meeting recklessly in the middle as you laid there silently for another moment.

Edward lifted his head, worn and exhausted, and softly kissed your lips. "You're crying." A shaky thumb wiped away some of your tears. "Did I hurt you?"

You weakly mumbled, "No, I... I'm okay."

He carefully shifted his weight against your side, sliding out of you as he did. His arms pulled you against him, moving you until your head rested on the crook of his shoulder. "Why are you trying to leave? Did I do something? Did I say something that hurt you?"

You grabbed hold of his jacket, wrapped your fingers around the lapels. "No, Edward--"

"I must've done something," he growled. "People don't just leave without a reason. Whatever it is, whatever I've done, I can fix it. I can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. You didn't--"

He dropped his mouth on yours, furious and desperate, biting your lips apart and shoving his way in. He groaned and grumbled, rolling his weight on top of you the deeper the kiss became. The kiss ended as abruptly as it began, his head dipped away so that you couldn't see his expression but you heard the pain in his words, "Why won't you tell me what I did? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, Edward, you did nothing. I love y--" You sucked down a breath of air, struggled to get away from him when you realized what your words were going to be. Damn it. Damn him. Damn all of it. You were a coward and you were running away.

Edward let you go. He could have stopped you. He could have easily held you down into place but he let you get up. He sat up, rolled his back into the cavern wall and watched you clumsily grab your trousers and put them back on. He spat lazily, "You're not going to get rid of me so easy."

You fumbled with the lacing and dared to look over your shoulder. You couldn't meet his gaze, couldn't look at his expression. You knew very well what you would see there. "I'll stay with you on the Jackdaw for a while but..." You turned away and checked the state of your clothes, focused on something less painful.

"The Great Inagua..." His hands fell onto your shoulders, warm hands that eased you back against his chest, melted you against him. "Will you not consider it?"

You leaned your head into his shoulder and looked up at him. But Edward's attention was somewhere else, staring off passed you. "Alright then. We'll go there. We'll see... if it works."

He dipped his head down and pressed his lips into your forehead. "I'm not giving up on you. I'm going to make this work."

You turned your head away, eyes stinging with tears. "I know you will." You sat up, regretting the loss of his touch but got to your feet all the same. "We should head back."

"Aye," he agreed but he didn't sound all too pleased about it. "They'll wonder where we've gone off to."


	11. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You returned to the Jackdaw with Edward but things take a turn for the worse. You should probably lay off the rum from now on?

The tent Reynolds gave you both was small but it was feasible between two people. Sleeping on the hard, cold ground was something all too familiar for you. The life of a thief was never luxurious and only on the best days did you splurge to rent out a tavern room. Taverns were prime spots for getting caught or being the unfortunate target of another thief.

So, you couldn't quite understand why sleeping tonight was agonizingly difficult. Edward slept quietly behind you, his snores were soft, breathy whispers and every now and then you'd hear him shift positions. One or twice throughout the night the back of his hand found your arm, caressing the skin tenderly before falling way as if he were checking to make sure you were still with him.

Or maybe you really did know what was keeping you up. The stress from hurting the man you love, the knowledge that you were going to try and slip away, the pain that strangled your heart...

You finally couldn't take it anymore, resigning with the notion that maybe a good bit of alcohol might knock you out for the night. You sat up and moved towards the tent's flap but Edward's large, rough hands snapped hold of your hand. He wasn't forceful but he didn't let you move any further away from him.

Edward spoke softly, still gripped with sleep, but you could tell there was the bitterness still lingering from earlier, "Not trying to sneak away, are you?"

You turned around in the tent, lying down on your side next to him. "I can't sleep."

"I can see that," he muttered, not even a fraction of his usual smile and it crushed your heart. You did this to him, you were still doing it to him. "Where were you going to go?"

"Steal some drink, of course." You stiffly leaned your head against his chest when you saw that he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

His arm curled up around you, fingers resting on your hip. He even went as far as lifting up some of the cloth to let his fingertips pet the small bit of exposed skin. "It's nearly morning. You can grab your drink when we're safely back on the ship."

"I'll just grab a bottle real quick..."

Edward growled deep in his chest, rolling your bodies until he was ontop of you, his weight sinking against you. "You're going nowhere, love, not without me." His face buried itself into the crook of your neck, mouth sucking and lips tugging until you squirmed delightfully beneath him.

"Where would I even go?" You laughed a little, letting your hands slip beneath his jacket and shirt, seeking out the warm body beneath. You didn't bother argueing with him though, there would have been no point in it. You let his warmth envelop you and his scent intoxicate you until finally you were able to sleep.

It was early morning, barely even dawn, when the soldiers outside woke you with their shouts and their packing up camp. You worked with Edward to help them clear out and then joined Reynolds on the quarterdeck. They spoke like old friends, chatting about ships and nautical things that you really didn't understand or cared to understand.

"The Jackdaw, Captain." His quartermaster approached and handed over the spyglass.

Reynold peered out at sea, used the spyglass, and confirmed the information. "The two of you are nearly home, Captain Kenway."

"Captain Reynolds." You finally perked up after having quietly endured their ramblings from earlier. "If I may, I have a small request that you take me--"

Edward quickly blurted, "Out of the question." He turned his attention to Reynolds and stood tall, head square and chin high. "My pupil here is having cold feet about our future mission together. Be sure to give her a shove onto the Jackdaw if you must."

Reynolds chuckled, dipping his head away. "I see. I remember those years. My mentor was always more than eager to beat me into my senses."

"I am not his--" Before you could finish explaining to Reynolds that you weren't even an 'assassin', Edward had his arm wrapped around you, shoving you roughly against him.

"Enough of that, lass. Captain Reynolds has far more important things to worry about than your childish pleadings." He dragged you away from the wheel towards the deck below, making his way to greet the crew of the Jackdaw as the two massive ships came side by side. He grumbled lowly, "Still, even now, you're trying to run."

"I don't belong on the Jackdaw," you muttered, pulling away from him and shoving up your hood. "The crew don't even know my real name."

"And they don't need to," he snapped.

You shook your head and approached the lowering plank. He didn't understand and it was getting harder to argue about it. "They don't. But I do."

You made your way over, greeting Will and Adè both. Joey gave a brief hug, nearly strangling the life out of you, pleased to see you alive after everything that had happened. You assured them you were fine, blowing the whole thing over as if it never happened. Joey didn't seem pleased but he walked away to get to work. Mills gave you a fierce slap on the back, muttering nonsense about storms and sirens.

Reynolds swaggered his way over, large grin as he eyed Edward and then the Jackdaw's waiting crew as they shouted their relief and their greetings. "Still having to deal with your insubordinate student, Captain?"

Edward looked to the crew as they stood close, listening in and waiting for their captain. "Aye, the matter will be solved in time. No worries, there."

"She'll come around. Won't you, my dear?" Reynolds gave you a timid wave farewell and backed away to allow Edward to leave and the ships to part. "The winds favor your travels, my friends. Until we meet again."

Edward slowly made his way over and Adè readily greeted him, ready to get the ship back on its course and the crew in better spirits after the fretful search for their captain and crewmate. They made their way towards the wheel, plotting their next move.

"She? Who's he talking about?" Will glanced around the ship and then back at you. "Do you know what he's talking about? She? He mean the ship?" The poor sod gave a shake of his head, still mulling over the words. "What's he looking at you for then, Jack?"

You sighed, done with the games and the lies, done with hiding it from the people you'd grown to care for. You pushed back your hood and gave a wry smile at Will and waited for whatever events would transpire.

Mills, the old codger, gave you a long hard look with the realization sparking in his eyes.

Will muttered, "I don't get it..."

Mills narrowed his eyes. "He's talking about Jack..."

Will started to chuckle a little. "Oh, cause he's got long hair?" He even managed a snort during his bit of laughter. "He's making fun of Jack, is that it?"

"No, you twat." Mills shoved the youth and pointed a hand at you. "Because Jack's a woman."

Joey shouted from across the deck as he wrangled a few of the ropes. "I told you to put on your fucking clothes, Will!"

Your eyes began to water from the repression of laughter. Will's poor expression was ever the better as he was suddenly gripped with terror. But then, you caught a glimpse of Edward and Adè who were drawn into the conversation from all of the shouting nearby. Edward stopped mid-sentence as his eyes went wide.

Will yelled, nearly squealed it out, "No one told me there was a lady on board! She saw my bits, Joey! My bits!"

The crew on deck began clamouring, forgetting their jobs because they were too busy asking, "Lady on board? Where's there a lady? Bad luck to have a lady on a ship!"

You hardly had time to process the events around you before Edward snatched hold of your arm and dragged you into his cabin. He slammed the door shut behind him, his voice angrier than you'd ever heard it, "You couldn't wait a while longer? Until we actually reached the island?"

You pointed a tense finger over his shoulder. "They were going to find out one way or another! I couldn't lie to them, anymore."

"Aye, love, but now they're too busy fighting each other to actually get us anywhere!" He left in a fury before you had a moment to process his words or the harshness of his fury. The door slammed, glass clattering hard enough that you thought it might shatter. You jumped when the loud crack of a gunshot went off outside and the argueing hushed.

Edward shouted, "Get your arses moving! We've got rum and lasses waiting for us, boys! We won't reach either with all of this griping I hear!" There were sudden bouts of cheering and someone even managed to get the men started on a shanty about Spanish ladies.

You found yourself dropping down into one of Edward's chairs, back slumped against the hard wood. Edward yelling at you, all of the recent arguing, was all your fault. Your fears and insecurities were slowly beginning to destroy the relationship you had with him. Warm tears began brimming in your eyes. You refused to cry, snatching up the closest bottle of rum from the table and sloshing it down your throat.

You cringed at the harsh taste and the tingle as it seeped into your throat and stomach. You grabbed one bottle after the next, not bothering to pour it into a tankard. The more you drank, the worse you felt about everything which really hadn't been the plan. You'd hoped to forget about your fears but now, now they seemed suffocating.

It was probably the rum but you felt like you didn't deserve Edward. He deserved someone who could appreciate his kindness, who could sail with him on the open waters, and could provide him with all of his wants. All you managed to do was get yourself from one life threatening situation to the next without actually having to do anything. He lost an entire ship of reales, you suddenly remembered. He could have been out there taking down ships and collecting treasure but he had been stuck on Nassau with you.

Bad luck, you thought as you sipped the last of the drink, lapping up those last few drops. You chuckled, slamming the glass onto the table. Bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. Why hadn't you considered that? You were just a walking embodiment of bad luck, that was all. Edward would definitely be better of without you, better off with someone who could make him happy.

"Damn it." You stood up and shoved fingers into your eyes, angrily wiping away the tears. Edward didn't see it but you did and you were determined to let him go. To end it before you both were seriously hurt. Before you ruined him. Before you ruined yourself.

The door to the cabin creaked open, Adè cautiously stepping inside with the fiery heat of the sun right behind him. "The Captain is calling the men together for a vote. If you're ready..." His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. "I severely hope, child, you did not drink yourself into a stupor. And are those tears I see?"

"Oh, Adè. Adè, Adè... Of course, I'm drunk and crying..." You smiled and walked over to him, surprisingly without tripping or stumbling. "Let's just go and tell our 'captain' that there's... really no need for a vote because... I'm leaving."

He groaned, a shake of his head before walking with you towards the gathered men and Edward standing before them. They were all cheering, some lifting up their swords, Edward's voice carrying over the crowd with that charming Welsh accent. Very charming, you thought, as he confidently spoke, "Have we forgotten already that we live in the free country of Jackdaw? That we sail under no ruler and live as we please? Who are we to deny that freedom to anyone, especially Jack?"

Joey's familiar baritone shouted over their cheers, "She saved my life! And I'd take down a hundred ships with her any day."

"All in favor say 'aye'!" Edward shouted with such enthusiasm and the men responded with a chorus of agreement. Edward drew his sword and pointed it high. "To land, men! We've earned this rest."

The boys all cheered, infected with Edward's charm and allure. They scattered across the deck, working their way over to the docks and towards the taverns, everyone knowing exactly where they were going to be for the rest of the day.

Edward was all smiles when he made his way over. He tilted his head, brows drawing together, the smile beginning to fade. "Did you have a few drinks while you were in there?"

Adè scoffed as he made his way towards the docks. "A few... and then some."

He wasn't pleased, taking his time to reply. "Heard for yourself, lass. You've a home here on the Jackdaw."

"Except, I'm not staying... This isn't my home..." You backed away and turned to follow Adè onto land. "I am not a pirate! I am not a sailor! I am a thief... a bad luck thief..."

Edward's feet were heavy behind you, stomping down the wooden plank. "You don't have to be a pirate. No one's born a pirate or a sailor. It takes time..." He grabbed hold of your arm when he saw that you weren't stopping and forced you to face him. "You're a part of the crew there's no changing that."

But you couldn't see that. You couldn't see any good from it. Edward had been furious with you and he still was. You caused his anger, caused suffering to him and the men. You shook your head, the alcohol clouding your mind, "I need some time to think." You pressed fingers into your skull and rubbed at the tension.

Edward stepped back, his body tense as he spoke each word, "What is there to think about?"

"I just... need time. This, us, it isn't working." You threw your hands into your hair, eyes unable to look up to meet Edward's. You focused on his lips as they grimaced downwards in pained sorrow. "Our relationship isn't working."

He took a confident and angry step forward, "Should I remind you of what I said? I'm not going to just let you leave."

You furiously threw your hands outward. "Why bother keeping me here?" You shouted it, feeling the words rip you from the inside out, "I don't love you, Edward! Just stop and let me go!" You hurried further down the docks, desperate to get away before you broke down in front of him.

"That's a lie!" He chased after. "You said it yourself. My own ears heard it."

You spun around, teeth clenched together. You did the only thing you could think of. You grabbed hold of a fisherman, one of the innocent bystanders who was gawking at the drama before him. You pressed your lips against his, fighting back any sobs that might have threatened then let the dazed bastard go. "Still think I love you?"

His attention burned a hole into the fisherman until the poor man scattered away to safety, far away from Edward. He turned his glare at you, a vision of hatred and betrayal. "That proves nothing!"

"Not enough then? Should I sleep with the next man I see? Will that be enough for you, Edward?" You looked around the docks, glancing over at the nearby tavern. "Anyone? An entire night of free prostitution?"

Edward snarls, "The crew wouldn't dare!"

"Who said anything about the crew?" You toss a hand towards the nearby tavern. "There are plenty of people on this island who could just as easily catch my eye."

"The whole damn island is mine!" Edward shouted his fury as he took hold of a basket and it threw it into the ocean. "I could just as easily sleep with whoever I please as well, love!"

"Go ahead!" You challenged him, called him on his bluff. "I'm sure there are plenty of women who'd climb all over you."

"Jaysus, to hell with it! You want to leave then go! You want to be rid of me then I've no need to waste another breath!" He stormed back towards the ship, his entire body a force to be reckoned with, shoving his way passed people and out of sight.

In his absence you shuddered, nearly collapsed but Adè took hold of your elbow and distracted you. He guided you away from the docks, away from the gawking crew and the rambunctious cheers of the tavern patrons. Some even whistled, shouting their interest in a night of fun, but you blocked them out easily. Either you were really good at ignoring them or the rum was hiding the world behind a soft mist.

"I don't dare pretend to understand what happened..." Adè let you walk on your own when you reached the path towards a large manor. "I hope you realize what you're doing to yourself and to Edward."

"My list of reasons to leave keeps growing." Your eyes fluttered but the tears came all the same. "I'm just a fucking mess, Adè."

"Go on inside. I'll check up on you tonight after your sober and sane." He shook his head and rubbed a hand across his face. "Tsk. You two will be the death of me, I swear it." He walked back towards the docks and you watched him disappear from sight.

It was better this way, you assured yourself as you sauntered into the large house and closed the glass doors behind you. You didn't make it far into the home, from room into a sitting room before collapsing onto the couch. The drink from earlier supplied by the lack of sleep the previous night knocked you out and left you numb.


	12. Mrs. Kenway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're making yourself at home on the Great Inagua but things never go as planned for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be absent from July 14th until around July 27th (I will be in a place without access to technology) I am, however, setting up a queue on [Tumblr](http://avawhiteraven.tumblr.com) and [Deviantart](http://arvaleeknight.deviantart.com)

Adè returned with fresh water and food, encouraging you to eat with him instead of sulking on the couch. You both ate in silence, the food and water helping to cure your hangover and emotional breakdown. It stayed silent for some time until Joey barged his way in, loud voice booming through the house as he worked his way to the room you were in.

He dropped down into one of the chairs and let it groan under his massive weight. "Hosting a party and didn't invite me? I'm insulted."

You had been nervous to see any of the crew, worried about the state you had left things in, but Joey's positivity helped you relax. He had always been understanding. "The invitation must have gotten lost along the way."

He snorted, snapping up some of the food and chowing down onto it. Joey made up most of the conversation, talking nonstop about one thing after the next. You were grateful that he didn't mention Edward or anything else that might have been painful to hear about.

When Adè had his fill of food and drink, he stood up and straightened out his garments. "Edward has business ties here on the island." He walked over to one of the nearby rooms and returned with a large book. "He invested coin into a business and the business was supposed to return to him every month with a percentage of the profits." He placed the book onto the coffee table and pointed at the paperwork.

"Why show me this?" You rubbed fingers into your forehead, still feeling like the drink was perhaps clouding your understanding.

Adè straightened out his spine, thick arms folded across his chest. "If you choose to live here, you mine as well make a profit for yourself."

You shoved the book away and leaned back in your seat on the couch. "You mean you want me to sponge off of Edward."

"No." He pushed the book back to you and pointed a scolding finger. "I want you to work for Edward and take a cut of the profits for yourself."

Joey grumbled as he ate the last of his food. "Captain sure as hell can't do it himself."

Work for Edward? It was the least you could do for him after everything you said...

You gave a meager nod of your head. "Alright. I'll do what I can."

"We're setting sail to meet with Thatch at a wreckage. We'll return soon." He gave a hesitant pat on your shoulder, squeezed it for a brief moment and then left with Joey straggling behind him.

You sat there for a moment longer, looking over towards the window until finally you couldn't resist. You walked over to stare out at the harbor, to see the large billowing white sails of the Jackdaw off in the distance as she made her way to open waters. You wondered if Edward stood at her helm, a proud and confident stance as he looked out over the vast dark blue of ocean. Or perhaps he hid in his cabin, furiously tearing it apart...

Before you could mope over the events, you grabbed hold of the business ledger and headed outside into the Caribbean sun. You'd start with the general store first and then the tavern. You'd leave the brothel for last, uneager to deal with whoever owned that place. You followed the single and large dusty path towards the docks and walked the creaking steps of the store.

The man behind the counter greeted you casually, "Welcome, friend. Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Are you the owner?" You sat down the ledger and removed the parchment that held all of the details to the business agreement.

"I am..." He leaned forward and folded his arms onto the countertop surface.

"Edward Kenway invested money into this establishment. I'm here to collect the coin that is due to him." You laid the parchment down and allowed him to look it over. "That is your signature, correct?"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes from the paper before him to glower at you. "And who are you to collect his coin? His wife?"

You narrowed your eyes, blurting, "I am. Now bring me your books so that I can determine how much you owe me. Or should I gut you where you stand?" You didn't mean to lie to the man, or threaten him, but you saw clearly that he wasn't going to take you seriously otherwise.

He snapped up to attention, clearing his throat nervously. "Yes, right away, M-Mrs. Kenway." You could see a fine sheen of sweat glisten across his skin as he scurried into the back of the store and returned with a worn, well-used book. He opened it up and showed you the list of items that were sold, how much coin he made off of it, and how much he owed Edward. "I can only pay half of it now..."

You stared him down then collected your ledger and paperwork. "You have until the end of the week." You left the humid and stuffy store, glad when the ocean breeze cooled the sweat that had gathered. You'd never made a business deal before but, after all of the years living on the streets, you knew your way around people. Charisma and determination. You'd collect the coin but you would try to be fair about it.

You worked your way through the tavern and the brothel the same way and found yourself back at the manor where a pair of men were waiting patiently at the front door. You approached them cautiously, taking in account the weight of the dagger at your hip.

"Mrs. Kenway?" He removed the bandana from his head and wiped his face.

"Yes..."

The other gave a nod of his head. "I'm Larry and this is my brother, Jim. We both work down at the docks. There's a man looking to settle on the island with a farm and, well, someone mentioned you were here."

You hugged the ledger to your chest. "What can I do for you exactly?"

"He'd like to take a loan out for supplies, you see. The way we hear it, you're the woman with all the coin."

"And another thing," added his brother, "You also own the land so he'd like permission to begin farming."

"Very well." You gave a nod and a glance over your shoulder towards the small town. "Have him meet me at the tavern to discuss the details."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kenway." He gave another nod of his head and they both strolled back down the hillside.

You headed into the house and stored away the gold you had collected. You kept some on yourself for the upcoming meeting and then checked your weapons. If the meeting didn't go well or if you were attacked along the way, you wanted to be able to defend yourself. You didn't expect things to go terribly. Everyone thus far seemed to respect Edward a great deal and with everyone under the impression that you were his wife, they respected you just as equally.

~:~

It wasn't until a month later when the Jackdaw pulled into port. It was late into the evening, the sun just about to set and a large bonfire was already being assembled. There always seemed to be some reason to celebrate, some need to party on the beach, the entirety of the town coming together.

You were speaking with the harbormaster about the funds for repairing the docks when someone pointed out an approaching ship. You knew it was the Jackdaw, knowing her better than you knew your own mother.

"I should be on my way, Allen." You gave him a nod of your head. "We'll talk again tomorrow."

Allen grinned, a wink in his eye. "I'm sure you're pleased to have him home after being apart for so long. Don't doubt he's riled up in seeing you, as well."

You gave a weak laugh and headed back up the path towards home, your feet trembling beneath you. You weren't sure you could handle seeing Edward. Your heart was racing and your stomach was clenched tight. For a moment you had to stop along the path to catch your breath and steady your nerves before hurrying along.

You rushed into the house and closed the door, feeling the hard grains press into your spine. Edward was back and it was bittersweet moment, an agonizing realization that he only returned because he lived in the manor. You placed the business papers back in the office, paced through the rooms and walkways. You kept yourself busy with cleaning and organizing, slowly making your way to the kitchen for the beginnings of a small meal.

You hoped, prayed, that Edward didn't come to see you. Yet, a huge part of you ached for him. You had missed him, missed his smile and his cheerfulness. You wanted desperately to apologise. Yes. Apologise. Perhaps if you went to him and explained your feelings... But what if he didn't want to hear your words? Wouldn't he have come to see you if it were otherwise? If he wanted things to continue, wouldn't he have already shown up?

The island was alive with the flickers of lanterns and torches. The air was filled with singing and drinking. None of it was all that uncommon but the closeness of it was. Very few ever partied this close to the manor and tonight... you knew it had to be Edward and the others.

When you're meal was finished, you stayed in the kitchen and ate it right from the pot, not bothering to sit down anywhere. You didn't want to walk by any windows, fearful of what you might see and, especially, who you might see.

One of the doors were thrown open and Joey shouted out for you. You could hear him as he worked his way through the house and peered into the kitchen. "Come on, girl, the boys have been waiting to see you."

You shook your head. "No, no. I think--"

But Joey wasn't having that. His thick arm was around your shoulder, pulling and dragging you out into the humid night towards the gathered men in the garden. You could tell that he was already buzzing from the alcohol. He certainly smelled like he'd bathed in it.

Mills, the old sod, lifted up his tankard to you. "Jack! You scurvy rascal. You planning on holing up in there forever?" He was sitting amongst the others at one of the many planked tables.

You couldn't hold back the smile, having missed them more than you realized. "That was the plan, yes. But I guess now that I'm out here..."

Joey lifted a tankard and shoved it towards you. "Drink it up, mates! God knows when we'll find a finer time than this."

You lifted the drink, taking a few swallows as they cheered. Someone started up a shanty, gathering the rest of the boys into the song as they drummed down their tankards rhythmically. Billy managed to crawl up onto the table with his lifted mug, shouting some nonsense about 'freedom' and 'liberty'. The rest of the boys shouted him down, calling him a drunken git, but you joined him onto the table with your drink held high, "To the freedom of all!"

"Freedom of all," echoed Billy, falling backwards onto his arse and the ale in his drink sloshing over the edge.

Joey lifted his tankard, clicking it with yours. "To the crew of the Jackdaw." He threw back a good swallow then slammed his cup onto the table. "Let's go find that bonfire they'd started earlier. Saw a few pretty faces while I was down there."

You placed your hand onto Joey's shoulder, using him as leverage to get back onto the ground. You threw him a quick wink. "That's where all the best girls are."

Mills gave a raspy chuckle. "Course Jack would know that best of all."

"That lady in Kingston," spat Will as he leaned drunkenly against the table. "That really happen?"

You patted Will's shoulder. "Try not to think about it too much."

"You charmed her alright," muttered Will. "You... definitely did."

You hid your laugh behind you hand, watching as Will slumped down on the ground and leaned his head back against the table leg. He looked into his tankard, found it empty and let it roll away.

"Or maybe you were that girl." Another pirate pressed his hand into the surface of the table and leaned against it with a sly grin. You didn't recognize him from the crew but they had been gone a month, collecting any number of men along the way. "And a thief charmed you instead."

You tossed your weight to the side. "Or I'm just a really good liar."

"A story like that... It must hold some truth to it for the men to still talk about you." He winked and stepped forward, something in his gaze chilling you to the bone. "I've had quite a few nights to think about the lady who posed as a man and told such stories. How about you and I--"

Mills jumped to his feet, words on the tip of his tongue, and Joey was stepping towards the man with a few words himself.

You didn't want the men to come to your aid, even though it was flattering. You moved quickly, knowing well where it was going and knowing well that you'd have to make it very clear you weren't to be messed with. You'd spent years on the streets proving yourself and putting fear in those who might challenge you.

Your dagger was flicked out and pressed across the soft cartilage of his throat with just enough pressure that it sliced the skin. "I'm a really good liar. And I'm also really good at killing people in their sleep."

He swallowed, throat bobbing across the metal, as he stepped away. But his smile was still strong as he made his way towards another group of boisterous men.

Joey gave a soft pat onto your back as you slid the dagger into its sheath. "Where's the rest of the ale? My drink's empty and I'm parched as hell."

Mills growled, "At the tavern, you daft fool. Go get us all another."

A strong hand fell onto your shoulder, and for a moment you worried it was Edward, stomach swooning sickeningly. But then Adè chuckled and blurted, "They wasted no time dragging you into their mess."

"Adè." You beamed at him, patting a hand onto his. "It's good to see you again."

"And you," he chuckled, those bright eyes crinkling on the edges.

"How did the last trip go?"

"Nassau," he said, suddenly losing the joy in his usual tone. "It's under the control of british soldiers now."

"Lobster gits," spat Mills before he guzzled the last of his drink.

You turned and examined the seriousness that gripped him. "What happened?"

"Woodes Rogers, happened. And that traitorous Horningold." Adè folded his arms across his chest. "He offered pardons to any pirate who'd take it. There had been a blockade but Edward and Vane managed to get us out of there in time."

Your eyes naturally searched for Edward, worried about the effects of the battle and what it would have done to him. Losing Nassau might have afflicted him even more after working so hard to get medicine for them. "Did... everyone make it out alright?"

Adè eyed your expression then turned his head away. "Everyone is intact and alive. The captain is..." He groaned and shook his head, lifting a curled hand to his mouth. "You should head inside. It is best you don't see him like this."

You froze, face burning and eyes stinging because you weren't even sure what he meant by that. Was he hurt? Was he ill? Were you not supposed to see him in his dying state? "I don't understand."

"He hasn't been in the best of mind. And drunk men do foolish things. Give up on him before he drags you down as well." Adè gave a slight pat on your back then walked the path down to the docks.

You shouldn't have looked for him, shouldn't have let your eyes continue to survey the area but you couldn't stop yourself. You had to find Edward. You had to at least catch a minor glimpse of him. You had good reasons... Didn't you? Business, you thought, business reasons. You were running his finances for him, after all, and that was a very valid reason to speak with him.

But Adè had been deadly right, warning you to go inside. You found Edward, drunk and muttering, sprawled out on his back. He was lying down on one of the tables with a girl from the tavern straddled over him. She leaned down and kissed his lips with giggles bubbling out and before you could give in to jealousy or grief, Kidd tackled you into a hug from behind.

"Hold on, now, lass." She pulled you around the corner and pressed your back into the wall. "You've no need to see this. I'll handle that drunken arse."

You shook your head, unable to lift it to see her face. "I'm fine. I... I'm the one who pushed him away." You clenched your fists around one of the leather belts on your hip, strangling it with all of the pain that you felt in your chest.

She eyed you wearily but nodded her head all the same. Kidd walked back towards Edward and you dawdled slowly behind. She barked, "Kenway! What's the devil's wrong with you, man?"

His eyes were closed and he was mumbling inaudibly. He wasn't responding to any of the intimate touches above him, the fingers that were clumsily unlacing his breeches.

She grabbed hold of the tavern girl's shoulder and pushed her back. "Give it a rest, love. You're getting nothing from him tonight." She nudged her chin towards Edward's sleeping face. "Go find yourself another."

The girl only hiccupped and giggled in reply, falling onto her side next to the pirate captain. She herself was far too drunk to really take in the circumstances. Her eyes were lidded and it was only a matter of seconds before she passed out.

"I'll watch over these louts." Kidd took you by the shoulders and forced you to turn away. "I'll be up all night making sure Kenway don't regret this night."

You didn't reply. You couldn't reply. Your throat had closed itself. You walked through the gardens, slipping past the crowds of pirates, and hid behind the door once it closed. You found yourself in your room on the bed without really remembering the short walk there. Outside the cheering continued well into the night, finally quieting when the sun began to break over the horizon.

You laid there a moment longer, eyes burning and swollen, staring at the ceiling until finally you forced yourself out of bed. You ate a piece of fruit then snapped up the ledger. You had to finish your talk with the harbormaster about the dock's condition despite not really wanting to ever leave the house again.

Outside in the early morning there was a coolness in the air and the mists from last night tickled the flowers to release their perfumes. You took down a deep whiff of it, kept your eyes ahead as you tried to make it through the area without seeing Edward. But then you could hear Kidd's lecturing which caught your attention, your eyes wandering until they found Adè leaning against one of the stone posts.

You threw your head down as fast as you could, pretending you didn't see the messy blonde strands or the half-lidded blue eyes. You also tried desperately to pretend that you didn't see the tavern girl lying unconscious on the table behind him. You hurried forward especially after your gaze connected with his.

You heard Edward shouting behind you, "Hold a moment! Wait!"

Your eyes were locked on your feet, you couldn't stop even if you wanted to.

"Edward!" barked Adè. And when you looked briefly behind you, Adè was standing in the captain's way. "You aren't thinking so clearly right now. I don't think she needs your drunken ramblings."

"You explained yourself already, mate." Kidd spat, "Last night when you were kissing that skirt over there."

"Shut your gob, Kidd!"

You quickened your steps, nearly ran down the rest of the path until you were breathless and teary eyed at the edge of the ocean, water lapping at your boots. You sucked down a choking breath laced with nothing but salt.

"Mrs. Kenway?" The harbormaster called from his post.

You closed your eyes, steadied your nerves and thoughts. You spun around with a smile and waltzed your way over. "Allen."

"You're sure up early, miss." He leaned forward and flashed a haughty grin. "I imagined you would have slept in with that darling husband of yours."

"Do you want my coin or not, Mr. Allen." You rose a brow, challenging him to keep it up.

He gave a nod and a wave of a hand. "Aye, aye. The dockhands gave me this list here." He scooted parchment over towards you, a scribbled list of what would be needed for any repairs. "They assured me the job would be an easy one."

"I'll take this to the general store. Mark will us give a fair deal on most of these items. I'll return with the prices." You took the list with you, running your eyes over it a few more times. It would be easy to obtain everything and maintaining the dock was important to the island. You lowered the paper just in time to see Edward rushing forward, his eyes locked on you and it nearly killed you right then and there.

"Wait, love, I need to explain." He grabbed hold of your upper arm and pulled you away from the store's door and down the wooden walkway and out of sight into an alley.

"There's nothing to explain." You turned your head away and focused on the mouth of the alley and the few people that walked by. "You're free to be with whoever you want. Isn't what what we said?"

He was quiet for a long moment, the longer he stayed quiet the harder it was to breathe. "That's it then..." Edward stepped past you down the wooden porch and paused, he tried looking over his shoulder at you but forced himself away, fighting over what words to say. "What we had was nothing to you." He marched back to the ship, boots slamming hard into the planks with each step that he took.

You rolled your eyes closed, sliding down the wall until you were hidden behind the crates. You couldn't hold it in anymore. You cried, painfully letting it wrack through your body and burn your lungs. You hated yourself for crying. It was your fault Edward found comfort in another. It was your fault that you pushed him away. You were the cause for the mess and the hurt that Edward was suffering through.

"On your feet." Kidd tugged your elbow until you were walking with her back towards the manor. "Why do you even care about that rat? He's no good, you know that. He could be but he's not. Wasting his talents on selfish desires. Not worth your tears at all."

You patted fingers across your face, smearing away the tears as best you could. "I'm the one that left. He isn't at fault. I am." You raked your fingers through your hair, desperately trying to smooth away your tension.

She stopped in her path and turned to you. "What were you even doing with Kenway? Are you even a pirate, lass?"

You gave a bitter laugh and closed your throbbing eyes. "No, I was a thief and... I found myself stowing away on the Jackdaw."

Kidd nudged her chin towards you. "Do you even know what you're wearing right now? The meaning behind those clothes?"

You pried your gaze from her scrutiny down to examine your attire. "Edward lent them to me... I don't understand the question."

"Leave it to the man to explain nothing to you." Kidd motioned you to follow her as she began strolling onwards again. "Those clothes are worn by Assassins, people who are fighting for freedom and democracy."

That island, you remembered, and the treasure you had stolen for them. "The Templars. They're the ones you're hunting?"

Kidd flicked her gaze to you, a wry smile beginning to form. "Aye, so you know something after all."

"I helped a Captain Reynolds steal an item from a Templar ship." You stopped before the manor door and faced her. "It was a golden box of some sort."

She placed a hand onto your shoulder, looking you firmly in the eye. "You're welcomed among us, if you'd like. I can teach you more than just sneaking in and out of a place."

"No, no." You laughed and shifted your weight away from her. "I have a home here for now. But, should I ever change my mind, I'll let you know."

Kidd nodded her head and spun around towards the path. "Take care of yourself, lass. Don't let that Kenway lout drag you under." She swaggered her way back towards town, the same confident walk that Edward usually had, each step waiting in anticipation for the jolt of the ship underneath.

You lifted the list of supplies for the dock, eyed it and decided it could be dealt with another day. You wanted a good drink and a long nap, and to do anything possible that might take your mind off of Edward Kenway.


	13. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally home so I'm posting all the chapters from my absence now XD

For months you found yourself looking out of the window towards the harbor. Ships came and went and coin began flowing onto the island, the people becoming like your own family. The Great Inagua slowly turned into a stopping point for most ships and many farmers were beginning to take pride in the crops that they grew. But after months of waiting, there was no sign of the Jackdaw and part of you worried that you'd never see it again.

After spending most of the day hauling crates for the general store merchant, you were pleased to finally rest in bed with a glass of wine and a book that had been among one of the cluttered shelves. There was a storm raging outside hence why you'd been so helpful that morning. You'd hate for good merchandise to be stolen by strong winds and waters.

Something slammed hard into the house, jolting you out of bed and onto your feet. You snapped up your breeches and slipped into them. You heard banging again and realized it was knocking rather than the storm ripping the house apart. You clumsily grabbed the candle and carried it through the room into the main dining area. You lifted it up towards the glass doors and pushed the thin curtains out of the way to catch a better view of whoever was knocking.

His head was bowed over, pressed into the door as he clattered a few more hapless knocks, but you knew exactly who it was. Those familiar clothes and that drenched blonde hair, it had to be Edward. You set the candle down and unlocked the doors, opening them in a rush to the cold night air. "Edward, it's pouring out there. You're soaking wet."

He didn't reply, only sauntered into the house with his soaked boots slushing. Water clung to every inch of him, rivulets streaming and droplets pelting onto the hardwood floors. A puddle had already formed at his feet after only a few mere seconds of being inside.

"What were you thinking?" You closed the door, keeping out the heavy rains, and focused on the task at hand. You would have to help him get undressed in order to keep him from getting sick. You stepped in front of him and began to loosen the jacket's buckles. "This is no time to be running around in a storm." You lifted your gaze to his expression when he made no efforts to speak, his silence nerve wracking.

Edward was analyzing you, letting his eyes sweep over each of your features until finally resting on your eyes. There was something empty in his expression, something broken and battleworn. He took down a few steadying breaths and lowered his attention to the various belts, his jacket already hanging open.

"Finish getting undressed. I'll go grab a blanket." You set off into the sitting room and searched through one of the trunks for the quilts you'd found earlier that week. You bundled one into your arms and hurried back into the main room.

Edward was leaning back against the table as he worked on the belt at his waist. His jacket and shirt were thrown recklessly at his feet and you could see them clearly now, thin streaks of red from scabbed wounds. You clenched the blanket tighter before stepping over to him. "You should have stayed in the tavern or the Jackdaw..." You awkwardly lifted the blanket and draped it over both of his shoulder, holding it together at his chest. "You're wounded. Let me go grab some--"

Edward snatched up both of your hands, freezing you into place. His voice was so harsh and soft that it quickened your heart, "I need nothing else."

You swallowed your pulse, choking on air and heartache. The tone in his voice and the way he dismissed you... It was agonizing. "We need to get the rest of those clothes off of you or you'll catch pneumonia. I can get the fireplace started--"

Edward didn't let go of your hands. He straightened his stance, turning both of you until he could shove your back against the table, pinning you there with his weight. "I don't need anything else." He loomed over you a moment longer, his grasp on yours hands firm but not painful. For the longest second you thought he was either going to lean in and kiss you or growl hate-filled words. But Edward took a step away and grasped the quilt around his shoulders. He looked away, eyes lowering like a kicked puppy.

"Edward," you pleaded following slowly behind him as he moved a few steps through the dining room. "Please. Let me help."

"You want to help me, aye?" He kept his back to you, his broad shoulders stiff and unmovable. "I came all the way out here, during a storm, so that I might see you. I needed to see you. Even after you threw me aside... and you tell me I should have stayed on the Jackdaw..."

"I just meant that it was storming..." Your throat tightened sharply until you thought you might strangle yourself with apprehension. You clenched fingers into your gut, determined to ignore the sudden burst of nausea. You stepped in front of him, lifted shaky hands, and looked over his face as he starred into the wall behind you. "Edward, please. You're bleeding and you're soaking wet." When he made no protests you kneeled down and lowered your trembling fingers to the lacing of his boots, tugging and fiddling with them until they loosened.

Edward started to toe off his boots, a great deal of water spilling out of them onto the floor.

You stalked over towards one of the bottles of rum and carried it to the table where he stood. You poured him a cup, knowing that he'd like a swig while you dabbed the cuts and scrapes. And it would provide him with some warmth. "What happened? How were you wounded?"

He tossed the quilt onto the back of a chair and stood behind you, his presence burning against your spine. "I've no desire to talk about it."

"Here. This will stave off the pain." You turned around and lifted the tankard towards him but he grabbed it and set it onto the table, shoving it away.

"I don't want it. Not after..." He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his palms into them, rubbing the soreness out of them. Edward looked worn and tired, as if he hadn't slept in days or perhaps weeks. His hair, drenched in rain, was mess without the ribbon to hold all of it back. "I don't drink anymore."

"You don't drink..." You laughed, gripped with nervousness and shock. You cleared your throat, eyeing the wounds along his bare chest. "Edward, what happened?"

He dropped his hands and pressed them into the table on either side of you, trapping you against him. He closed what little space there was, his hip bones meeting yours and his chest leaning ever the nearer. "I need the truth. I need an honest answer from you."

You swept your attention towards the glass doors. The storm was softer now, mere mist compared to the rains that had pounded into the glass earlier that night. You couldn't see a single flash of lightning, the night an endless wall of darkness. "I never meant to hurt you. I never **wanted** that."

"Then why?" Both of his hands clasped your head, forcing you to look at him, forcing you to endure the twisted pain that gripped him. "Why are you doing this? Why won't you tell me what I did?"

Your chest shuddered, a sob startling free, unable to ignore the glistening of tears over his eyes. "You didn't do anything." Your hands clenched onto his wrists, clinging their in hopes that he would give you some courage to speak.

"Then why?" His hot breath billowed across your face, his words searing your skin. "Did I not love you enough? Did I love you too much? What was it? Damn it, why won't you tell me?"

Your closed your eyes in hopes to hold back the tears but they traitorously leaked free. "You wouldn't understand."

"How can I understand if you won't talk to me?"

"My entire life has been defined by gold and coin. It's all I've ever known, Edward. I was taught to believe that the only thing in this world that mattered was coin." Your breath hitched in your chest, choking for words, eyes clenching even tighter. "I was taught that love was a lie. That it didn't exist. So... I never let it happen. I never allowed myself to connect with anyone."

"But you did, lass. With me." His thumb traced along the bones of your cheek. "We have something, you and I."

You bit your bottom lip fiercely, daring to open your eyes and take in Edward's slanted brows and parted, quivering lips. "I've never had anyone care about me. I didn't know how to handle it so I did what I always do: escape and hide. I found every excuse imaginable." You sucked down a breath of air. "And I'm sorry... Edward, I'm sorry."

His large hands pushed back your hair before gliding down your neck and over the bend of your shoulders. "Is there nothing we can do to fix this? Is there nothing I can do?"

"Mrs. Kenway!" The glass doors clamoured, clattering under rapid knocking which startled the both of you. "Mrs. Kenway?"

Your heart pounded fiercely, a rush of heat blooming on your face as you wormed your way out of Edward's grasp. You were too nervous to see what Edward thought of the title and kept your eyes anywhere that wasn't near his expression. You cracked open the door, taking in the cold night air and the drizzle of rain. "Thomas."

He lifted his lantern, lighting up the space better. "I saw a man come up this way and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

You smiled weakly, almost chuckled. "It was only Edward. The ship just arrived in port."

"Oh. Oh." He chuckled a bit nervously, giving a nod of his head towards Edward behind you. "I hadn't realized." He gave another nod of his head and a tilt of his hat. "Good night, Mrs. Kenway. Uh, Mr. Kenway. I apologize for the disturbance."

"Thank you, Thomas, for checking in on me." You watched him leave then closed the door, hesitating to turn around.

Edward was leaning back against the table, hands clenching its hard edge. There was the familiar lopsided grin on his face, one you had grown to deeply cherish and long for, one you hadn't seen on him in a while. "Mrs. Kenway?"

You averted your attention towards your bare feet, the burn of a blush hot against your face. "There's a really long story behind that..."

He pushed off of the table and briskly strode forward. "A story I've plenty of time for."

You squealed as Edward anchored you back agaisnt the door, his hands grabbing hold of your hips and lifting you up until you fitted against him. You reached out and snagged hold of his shoulders and crossed your ankles behind him, locking his warmth between your thighs.

"Mrs. Kenway." His hand tenderly brushed into your hair before pushing your head forward. Your mouth softened against his, letting him tug a deeper kiss from you. You could tell Edward hadn't had any liquour for some time, its taste nowhere to be found in his mouth. You could only taste a lingering sweetness speckled with salt, the taste of Edward alone.

You turned your head, pressed your lips into his cheek. "I need to get the fireplace going. And you really need to take off those wet clothes."

He sighed with displeasure, a groan following. Edward took his time letting you go, savoring the moment for as long as he could. His hand trailed across your backside and under your thigh, drawing a soft moan from you. He set you down onto your feet and turned his attention to the lacing on his trousers.

You hurried towards the bedroom and set to work on kindling a fire. The stone hearth hadn't been used since arriving in the home but you were an expert in starting fires. Surviving on your own had instilled that skill in you, a small campfire the only thing that kept you warm and alive most nights.

Edward walked into the room naked, unabashed and candle in his hand as he set it onto the bedside table. He blew it out once the soft amber glow of the fireplace illuminated the room better. He slipped beneath the sheets, groaning as his back eased into the mattress after the weary day he must have had. He laid his arms out above his head and rested his eyes for a moment.

You sat down onto the edge of the bed, looking across it at him. "Are you sure I can't get you anything for those cuts?"

He rolled his head over and locked his eyes on yours. "They've mended well enough for me, aye. I'd prefer it if you were lying down with me instead." He patted the space next to him on the bed, shoving back the thin cloth. "Join me, love."

Your eyes lowered to stare at the space between you. "After everything I've done... I'm such a mess."

"Don't." He sat up, his hand wrapping around your arm and pulling you further onto the bed. "You've no say in this matter, not anymore. I decide if your worthy or not." He laid back down on his side, motioning towards the spot next to him again, encouraging you with a nod of his head. "Lie down with me, love. Come here."

You slid into the bed, leaning into his radiating warmth, and pressed your face into the firm muscle of his chest, fingertips following the curve of his collarbone. "I missed you," you mumbled, almost too anxious to say it too loudly.

Edward rolled his weight over you, a leg pressed between your thighs, his hip firm into your center. But there was nothing sexual in his gaze, only gentle reverence as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. The first was brief, the second and third a bit longer, each kiss after just as loving and deliberate. He planned each kiss along your cheek, sweetly over the curve of your neck, somehow always finding his way back to your mouth. His hand molded along your arm, massaged and caressed, his other hand busy stroking your jaw between soft kisses.

You couldn't resist anymore, your body eagerly leaning into his touch, your hips arching to encourage something more intimate. Edward moaned and his hips bucked involuntarily. You could feel his burning hot erection through your thin clothes. His hand clamped around your hipbone, pushing you back into the bed.

But it hadn't been enough for you. You needed more of him, you had needed him for months. Your hands fluttered across his chest and down along the rolls of taut muscle, towards the burning warmth pitched between you. If you could entice him with a few strokes, perhaps he wouldn't be able to resist anymore.

Edward snatched hold of your hands before you could reach his erection. He pinned them above your head and roughly rasped, "No, love." He was breathless, your touches having ruffled his composure. He busied himself with your neck, taking in each inch of exposed skin from one nape to the other, to the soft skin beneath your chin.

You smiled, chuckled when his mouth returned to yours. "Do you plan on just kissing me all night?"

His voice was low and rough, barely above a whisper, "Just kissing, aye." He gave a few more, silky lips tugging at your own. "I've missed you as well." Edward's body was the warmth of the summer sun, burning over whatever it touched. His feather soft breath was a gentle spring breeze that carried the remnants of salt and flowers. His hands slid down across your wrists to your elbows before smoothly sliding back up again. His mouth returned to work expertly into yours, pulling out both sighs and moans. He was being too soft and tender, almost as if he were afraid of harming you. You longed for the rougher pirate who had left you trembling, the one who had weakened your knees and curled your toes.

You grabbed his neck, forced his next kiss to be a little longer, to satisfy a deeper need, your body arching upwards against him. By the time he managed to pull away, you were breathless and dazed, sinking back into the mattress.

His eyes were still closed, lips parted as if he were still tasting you. "Join me on the Jackdaw. Come with me."

"Edward..." You traced a finger across his brow, down along his cheekbone and jaw.

"I should rephrase..." Edward moved all of his weight across, igniting a tightness between your thighs. "You're coming with me, love, even should you say no."

"Is that so?" You laughed, shaking against him, delighting in his naked body as it curved fittingly with yours. "I'm saying 'no'. What do you plan to do to me, Captain?"

Edward's mouth dropped onto yours, a deep and needy kiss that tugged the breath out of your lungs and left you squirming beneath him. Edward was tense, his body taut against yours, his muscles flexing the longer the kiss lasted. His chest heaved with yours by the time he turned his head away and let his mouth fall to your ear.

He muttered breathily, "I'm not letting you leave my side again."

You wrapped an arm across his shoulders, delighted to have him in your embrace. Your hand brushed the damp strands of his hair, stroked fingers through it and allowed it to messily fall forward. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

He moaned, hips rolling into yours. "Not tonight."

You pressed your mouth to his ear, a hand snaking across his firm back. "Are you going to undress me?"

He lifted his head and kissed your lips a few delicate times. "No, not that either."

You grinned then let it fade. "You don't drink and you don't take a lady on her offer?"

Edward tilted his head, eyes roaming over your face and down to your lips. "Can I not simply enjoy holding you tonight? Can I not simply kiss you? Just tonight?"

You stroked his cheek, brows bending beneath worry and fear. "Of course, Edward. I've just never seen you like this before..." You twirled the damp strands of his hair between your fingers and brushed it back behind his ear. "I'm worried about you."

"In the morn, I'll talk about it." Edward slid off of you, curling up against your side and nuzzling his head into the bend of your neck. "Jaysus, I've missed you, love."

You curled an arm up around his neck, fingers stroking the curve of his shoulder. "We won't separate again. I promise."

"Aye. Not again, love." He took down a deep breath and gave a soft hum of approval. His arms slid around your waist, enveloping you in his grasp and warmth.


	14. I Know It Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been quite a few things kept quiet between Edward and you. Things are finally starting to come out into the open and perhaps your streak of bad luck has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few chapters of all that angst, why not a few chapters of fluff?

Edward was still asleep when you woke up, his head buried beneath the pillows that he had smashed up against the headboard during the night. He was sprawled out on his stomach, softly breathing and his chest gently rising. You got out of bed as quietly as possible and padded your way through the house to the kitchen. You grabbed a few pieces of salted meat, sizzling it across a hot pan, before cutting off slices of cheese and grabbing a chunk of fresh bread.

Edward hadn't moved in your absence. You set down the plate of food, deciding to let him sleep a little longer. Whatever happened on the Jackdaw left him wounded and exhausted physically as well as mentally. You moved through the house towards the window that looked out over the harbor, the Jackdaw bobbing beside the dock. Her sails were frayed and worn, the deck being cleared of scattered bits of wood and wreckage from the storm last night. And from the looks of it, the skies were ready to bring another bout of rain and wind.

You jolted and gasped, the feeling of Edward's hand as it slid across your stomach. He brushed aside your hair, mouth dipped to the curve at the base of your neck, a slight graze of teeth and tongue. You leaned back into him, your hand finding the messy long strands of his hair, tugging as he suckled the skin beneath your jaw.

Edward pressed his mouth to your ear, muttering softly, "Morning, love."

A sigh slipped free, delighted to have his arms surround you. "I left some breakfast on the table."

He moaned against your ear. "Later."

You laughed, sighing when his soft kisses trailed along your cheek. "It'll get cold. And I'm sure you haven't eaten in days."

"Aye." His voice lost its charm, slipping into a exasperated whisper, "But I first wish to talk with you."

You turned around in his hold, your eyes meeting his bright blues. Edward, this new Edward, had given up drink and he hadn't barely even touched you last night. You weren't entirely disappointed but the man you knew would have never acted this way. Something happened, something terrible, while you weren't with him. "Talk to me then."

His eyes became glassy, wavering with tears. He tilted his head away with hope you wouldn't see the flashes of agony. "Thatch..." Edward shook his head slightly, pressed a hand over his eyes. "I tried... I just couldn't get to him in time."

Your hands took hold of his, prying it away from his face until you could see him clearly. He couldn't meet your gaze even when you muttered, "It's okay, Edward. Whoever has him, we'll get him back."

He finally looked at you, a tear rolling over the corner of his eye. "We can't. They... killed him, lass. He's dead."

Your mouth opened, words thickening inside of your throat. You focused on your breath, feeling it push past your parted lips, leaving a soft tingle behind until finally you whispered harshly, "Thatch would have yelled at you if he saw you like this. Growled, probably." You tried to smile, forced yourself to laugh for Edward's sake. "He had such a bear of a voice."

Edward gave a short, breathy laugh. "He did, aye."

You pressed your hands on either side of his face. "It wasn't your fault. Don't you dare think that. They are responsible, the men who killed him. Remember that."

He was about to disagree, about to argue, but he slid his eyes closed and gave a meager nod. "We're going to head to Kingston for supplies. Then we need to meet up with Vane. We're in need of his help if our plan is to work."

"Vane." You knew Edward was trying to ignore Thatch's death by focusing on the mission, by returning his efforts to the important tasks at hand. "And what exactly is Vane helping us with?"

"The Observatory." Edward stepped back, your hand in his, and led you towards the bedroom. "It'll solve all of our problems, love. We'll be so powerful no king could ever touch us."

You gave a slow nod, still uncertain what exactly he even meant by all of that. But you trusted Edward. You trusted him more than you ever trusted anyone in your entire life. The man had saved you numerous times, even the very moment that you met, and he would likely do it again. "We should leave soon then."

He lifted the plate of food, nudging you to grab something. "First, we eat. We enjoy the silence for a time until we get back to the crew."

You chuckled. "I've had enough of silence but..." You moved past the plate of food, slipping an arm around his neck and placed a small kiss onto his lips. "With you here, it's so much easier."

"Mrs. Kenway," he teased. "You never did tell me that story of yours."

You dipped your head into his chest. "You hadn't exactly given me the chance."

The front doors swung open, wood and glass clattering against each other. "Kenway!" shouted Adé, rich accent a delight to hear again. "Kenway, you wretched fool!"

"So much for silence," muttered Edward.

"Damn it, man, I told you to leave the girl alone!" He stomped towards your laughter and sighed at the sight of you both. "So help me, the two of you should be drawn and quartered."

"Hold on now, Adé." Edward grinned widely, smug and joyful, the smile you had missed dearly. "What sort of thing did we do to deserve such punishment?"

Joey was right behind him, the large bear of a man taking up the whole doorway. "All that dramas over with now?"

You lowered your eyes, ashamed and embarrassed of yourself.

"Aye." Edward anchored an arm around your back. "Hungry? The lass threw a quick meal together."

"I could never pass up a good meal." Joey stepped forward, his heavy boots pounding as he snatched up the plate and a slab of meat. "Can we leave port, then? Jack, too?"

Edward gave a nod. "Soon as the men sober up. Let me grab a few items from the house and we'll be off." He pecked a brief kiss onto your forehead before hurrying out of the room towards the study.

You beamed at Adé and Joey, not even sure who to hug first. "I'm glad to see you."

Joey slapped a hard hand into your back just like in the old days, nearly knocking you off your feet. "You wouldn't have missed us had you stayed on the damn ship." He grabbed another piece of meat and worked his way through the house.

"Don't mind him." Adé dropped his hand onto your shoulder. "He's a bit sore over the matter. The moment you step foot onto the ship, he'll be jabbing jokes all over again." His warm honey brown eyes crinkled at the edge, smiling more than his lips. "We're glad you're back."

You gripped his hand, squeezed it a little. "So am I."

Adé gave another nod and walked to the doors, joining Joey out onto the porch.

You searched for Edward, hearing him clearly in the other room. He was rifling through papers and parchments, the sounds of wooden chests being closed and opened, their hinges squeaking from age.

"Edward?" You walked in on him carrying a set of keys towards you.

"Three more." He walked over to the locked cell door, the only place in the house you were unable to clean. You had tossed a curtain over it in hopes to hide the skeleton that was hanging up like some morbid statue.

You folded your arms across your chest when he tested the keys in the locks. "You're trying to get the outfit and weapons?"

Edward removed the keys, satisfied that they would work. "Aye. They're valuable and we could use them."

You tried not to laugh at his frugality. "You have enough money to go out a buy a new outfit. And weapons if you want them so badly."

He turned towards you, flashing a toothy and cocky grin. "There's no doubt to that, I could. But I don't want just any outfit." His gaze swept downwards across you, fingers reaching out to curl against your hips. "I want that one." The way he leaned forward and kissed you made you wonder if he was even talking about clothes anymore.

"It's just a set of garments," you whispered against his smiling mouth. "How is it any different than any other?"

Edward tilted his head and trailed his nipping teeth up along your jaw to mumble into your ear, "It's unique. A thing of wonder that no amount of coin could fetch me."

"And you do have a quite a bit of coin," you chided, stepping back to see what expression he adorned. "We could run away. We could leave right now and never look back."

The playfulness in Edward's eyes diminished. A sorrow tugged at him, something buried deep in his life that couldn't be so easily thrown aside or ran away from. "I don't just want coin, love." He shook his head as he looked down at his fingers, fumbling with the iron keys. "I want a stable life that no man could take from me." He didn't quite look at you when he looked up and linked his arm with yours, leading you through the house towards the front doors. "For now, let's just focus on getting Roberts. He'll get us to the Observatory."

"You haven't even told me what it is..." You took a quick secretive glimpse from the corner of your eye. But Edward was difficult to read as he looked onward down the path towards the small fishing village. "Or what Assassins and Templars are."

He bobbed his head, averting his attention to whatever tree the two of you walked by. "When we set sail... I'll explain everything." Edward stopped suddenly, turning until his arm hooked around your waist. "That night... with that tavern girl--"

"Edward, it's fine." You couldn't look at him, your face catching fire and your eyes watering. You wish he hadn't brought it up. You wish you could erase the image of Edward lying underneath another woman.

"No." He cupped the side of your face and forced you to look him in the eye. "It's in no way fine. I was drunk. Too drunk..."

"Edward." Your voice dropped down into a whisper, "I know you didn't mean to."

"When you left... Jaysus, I couldn't take it..." He groaned, at himself and at the way your fingers brushed over his chest. "I won't let that happen again, I swear it. I'll never touch another drop."

"It's okay to have a drop." You grinned, hoping to tease a smile out of him. "Just not an entire barrel."

He gave a slight shake of his head, corner of his mouth just barely twitching.

You pressed yourself against his chest, your arms locking themselves around him. You breathed deep that intoxicating scent of sweet and salty, the delicate mixture of the tropics and the underlying musk of sweat from a day out in the sun.

Edward held tightly onto you, his body swaying ever so slightly as if he were coaxing you to dance with him. "Anything you need done before we set sail?"

You chuckled and pressed your smile into his jacket. "Quite a few things. I'll need to leave someone in charge of the finances while we're gone."

He scoffed, fingers rubbing in soothing circles along your spine. "Things ran just fine before. No need to worry yourself with it."

You lifted your head, arching your spine until you could get a good view of Edward's face. "I've made quite a bit of money, thank you. And if I leave now, commerce here will vanish and your little town will turn to ash."

He rolled his eyes about with a shake of his head. "Aye, very well."

"A council," you muttered it. "Mine as well gather them all to work together."

"I'll follow your lead." He grinned cockily, those blue eyes sparking in the sun. "You seem to know what's better than I. This measly little island would've turned to dust ages ago."

You tugged on the belt strapped across his chest, guns clanging in their holsters. "You'll be rich soon enough."

"We," he corrected gently. "Never have to worry another day in our lives. We'll want for nothing, starve for nothing..." Both of his hands fit along either side of your face, softening as his lips brushed across yours. "I'll give you anything. You name it, love, it's yours."

You peered up at him, sensing the fear that gripped hold of the words in his throat. "I know that... We'll take care of each other. This moment onward, we'll take care of each other."

He stepped away, gathering your hands with his and gently walked backwards. "Come down to the beach with me." His eyes swept up to the sky, taking in the few clouds that littered the baby blue. "It's still early. Rest a bit with me, love?"

Your smile overwhelmed you. You tightened your grasp around his hand and raced forward, tugging Edward to follow. He quickened his pace, running beside you down the winding path through the small fishing village out towards the sandy shore. Edward's large arms wrapped around your waist, picking you up off the ground and spinning you until a laugh burst from your throat. He slowly placed you onto your feet, staggering until the both of you stumbled into the gritty white sand.

Edward rolled out onto his back, the largest smile you'd ever seen stretched wide across his face. You leaned over him, your hair cascading down your shoulders as you dipped down to place a subtle kiss onto the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry I hurt you..." You kissed his forehead, fingers curling around his collar. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes remained closed, words whispered fearfully, "Just don't leave. Stay with me." Edward's hand caressed up along your neck and intertwined fingers into your hair.

Your clenched your eyes shut, hoping to keep back the tears that warmed your eyes. "I promise you."

His thumbs smoothed over your cheekbones, his fingers splaying against your cheek and jaw. "I love you. I don't need to hear you say it. I know it."

You lowered your mouth to his ear, your throat tightening and your breath caught in your chest. You had never truly managed to speak the words in all your life, never uttered them to a soul since you were a small child at your mother's feet desperate to please. Even now, when your heart ruptured in your chest, it was hard to say it aloud.

"It's alright," he whispered, "I know it already."

You gritted your teeth, furious at yourself and furious that he could love you so much. Your anger burned inside of you, clawed against your heart until tears glistened your cheeks. "I care for you..." You sucked down a breath of air filled with dusty sand and Edward's sweat, the subtleties of salty ocean. "I... love you." You bit hard into your lip until you thought it might bleed.

Edward grappled hold of you, pulled you roughly against him. He said nothing, a calm silence that steadied your heart and dried your eyes. You melted into him, the hushed sounds of ocean waves and the chorus of songbirds filled that silence. His rhythmic heartbeat lulled you into a much deserved rest.


	15. Kingston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the place where it all began but things never go quite as expected.

Being on the Jackdaw again, it was as if you had never left. The boys had been weary at first, more concerned how Edward would react to their goading, before settling into normalcy. You spent most of your time listening to Edward's explanation of Assassins and how Mary Read fit into all of it. He admitted that he didn't care for their cause nor did he assassinate targets for their sake. He was doing everything for the coin, coin for himself and coin for the boys. A ship full of pirates had a deep hunger for gold, rum, and ladies and that needed to constantly be quenched.

You hid yourself away in the cabin when Adé mentioned that the ship was only hours away from Kingston. You hadn't seen the bustling city for some time and there was a part of you that dreaded returning there. You'd grown complacent out on the open water, far away from the reminders of your past. It had been good living at the Great Inagua, a respectable woman who worked to build the island into a stable business. Here in Kingston you were nothing more than a thief who swiped what she could to keep from dying.

The cabin door creaked open, Edward poking his head in with his usual cocky grin. "You coming, love?"

You forced yourself to look up from the table's maps that were sprawled out before you. You hadn't truly been looking at it. You were too consumed with your thoughts. "Of course. How long do we plan to stay?" You sashayed over to him, slipping an arm around his waist while he did the same, his warmth providing you some stability.

"A few days at most." He waltzed slowly across the deck, taking his time with you. He wasn't in much of a hurry to set to any form of real work. "I sent a message to Vane. He should be meeting with us where I suggested."

Your fingers curled against the thick fabric of his jacket, clenching onto him tighter. "Well, then there's certainly no reason why we can't celebrate."

Edward laughed loudly as the two of you walked from the ship along the planks to the docks. "You sure you aren't a pirate, love? I think you like to drink more than any of the boys do."

You huffed, playfully shoving against him as you neared the edge of the dock, the crowded fish market just up ahead. "Shut up and buy me a drink, Edward."

The corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

You rolled your eyes out to the crowd and you hardly paid any attention to the faces until you heard your name cried out. It was a woman's voice, familiar yet different enough that you couldn't quite place it. You searched now, brows drawing together as you considered whether or not this would be an ally or an enemy. They knew your name but then again there were quite a few disgruntled people in Kingston who knew you.

She shoved her way through the crowd and it was then that you saw her face clearly enough. Enemy, your brain alerted. This woman, draped and garbed in the finest silks, her hair pulled up in tediously pinned curls, her hat just as unnecessarily extravagant.

Your heart swooned sickeningly, stomach flopping as fear took over. "Edward..." You jerked away from him and searched for an exit plan. You saw the docks poles sticking up out of the water, forming a line towards the other side of the marketplace.

"Guards." The woman couldn't push her way through the rest of the bustling crowd but she did manage to catch the attention of a few passing guards.

"I'm sorry. Meet me a tavern later?" You started shuffling backwards away from him.

"What?" Edward's eyes flicked between your expression and the shouting woman, the puzzle slowly clicking together. But Edward couldn't have known the truth, the real puzzle he was looking at. "What is it, love? What's happening?"

"Guards!" She raised her voice over the crowd, a desperate high shrill, lilting with a properly practiced accent. "Guards, stop her!"

You didn't have enough time to explain, they were looking right your way. You jumped from the docks onto the nearest pole, leaping across the water and racing along the rims of boats towards the shabby wooden market stalls. You stumbled onto dry land, nearly fell until someone snapped up hold of your hand.

Edward tugged you forward, pulling you through the maze and down brightly lit alleys. The Caribbean sun was intense, drawing upon every drop of sweat that glistened your skin until the both of you quickly hid behind a set of double doors. The cool darkness was a welcomed delight, a thin strip of sun slipping through the doors to give just enough light to see Edward's parted lips.

"Love?" He heaved down a breath. "Was she a target once?"

You stepped away from him. Your fingers felt the edge of a crate and you slowly sat down onto it, forming the words necessary to explain things. You weren't even sure where to begin. Or if you could even say it outloud. You had never told anyone the whole story, never trusted anyone with the truth.

Edward wasn't patient enough, the silence unnerving him. "Stole something from her, is that it?"

"Yes, in a way..." You cautiously looked up at him, the dimness of the storage space making it difficult to see anything. You could have lied to him. You could have nodded your head and told him that she was just some fancy nobody who happened to catch you stealing her jewels. But she wasn't. And you didn't want to lie to Edward. You didn't want to keep secrets from him anymore. You wanted to be honest with him about everything.

Edward gave a breathy laugh, still nervous because your tone hadn't been all that consoling. "What was it then? It had to be something rightfully good if she still remembers you."

You bit into your lip. "Her daughter." You swallowed your pulse, your stomach twisted into a knot. "I'm her daughter, Edward." You listened to Edward's breathing, your heart quickening with each second of silence. "I can tell you everything..."

"That rich fop back there was your... mother?" He didn't sound as angry as you thought he would have been. Confused, perhaps. Maybe even a little weary.

You leaned forward, rocking on the edge of the crate as you tried to steady your nerves. "I was born in a wealthy family, yes. But I..." You pressed a hand against your face, rubbing fingers into your eyes. "It wasn't glorious, Edward. I had everything I could want but..." You groaned because every excuse sounded childish. "Everything was about gold for them. Gold and prestige and lavish parties. When I was twelve years old, my parents set up a marriage with a man over twice my age. They left me in a room with him one time..." You stood up sharply, the air in the room too thick to breathe. "God, Edward he was so much older than me and I..." You shook your head, warm tears wetting your cheeks. You were never more thankful for the darkness in the room than you were that moment. You didn't want him to see how frightened you were.

Edward's hands steadied you, squeezed your arms comfortingly. "It's alright, love."

"He was an awful person. I hated the way he kept touching me." You curled your fingers over his shoulders, clinging to him for support. "I was twelve, Edward. I was twelve and scared and alone."

His chest shook, a sharp shuddered breath as his arms grappled around you.

Your voice was a harsh whisper, hardly able to speak, "My parents didn't care. They wanted his connections... His influence and his riches. I was just a tool to them. That's all I've ever been. When I said I've never known love, I meant it. That house wasn't loving. It was a trap." You entire body trembled, the idea that she would be looking for you. "When I tried to run away..." You pressed your face into his chest, painfully swallowing down the rest of the story. You couldn't tell the rest. It was too much. "God, Edward, there's more. More that I can't even..."

He pressed his mouth onto your forehead, fingers twisting into your hair. "It's alright now. You're alright. It's in the past. It can't touch you now."

You'd buried and forgotten those years but... after seeing her again...

"We'll steer clear of the docks until the morn." He leaned back, head tilting to take a peek at your expression. "You don't fret so much about it, aye?"

His words were comforting but you couldn't seem to stop the trembling. You couldn't stave away the fear long enough to regather your senses.

"Come, love. Let's get back out in the sun. Chase away that chill." Edward cautiously pushed open the door, peering out before entering into the alleyway. "I've a mind to go get a drink with the boys." He tried to grin over his shoulder at you, tried to pull out some joy from you, but it was clear that his smile was forced. "You're safe now. You've got me and an entire crew to keep it that way."

You took a long stride forward to his side, hooking your arm around his waist and pressed yourself against his side. "I think I just want to head back to the ship, hide away for a bit. I could sneak on without anyone finding out." You reached back and drew up your jacket's hood.

"Not without me, you're not." Edward's arm grappled around you. He moved through the alley, heading away from the docks and encircling through town. He was being cautious, like a thief encircling a good target before daring to take the risk of getting caught.

You pushed yourself harder against him, head ducked down and hood shadowing, but you couldn't help your rapid glances. You didn't see her or any of the guards as your boots clattered onto the groaning dock. You released the breath you'd been holding. She wasn't still looking. Of course, she wasn't. She was too proud to waste her energy on you.

Edward must have felt your tension melt away, his hand rubbing up and down your arm for reassurance. "I'll grab us some food from down below. Then we can just relax. No need for us to leave anywhere."

"You need to talk to the harbormaster," you reminded, stepping onto the sanctuary of the Jackdaw. "Supplies."

"This evening." His grappling hold slid away as he reached the cabin doors. "Right now, I want only a moment with my love."

You huffed but you were more than delighted. The two of you barely had anytime together since your return. But now, the ship was half empty and there was no urgent matter to take him away.

You stepped into the dimness of the cabin, eager to toss aside your heavy belts and weapons. Her squeal jolted you back and your eyes darted to her face. The guard stood with her, his gaze bobbing about the room. She threw open her arms open for a hug and hurried forward. You stumbled backwards, hitting the wall, just as Edward was reaching out a halting hand.

"Pardon you," she slapped his hand away. "I'm her mother."

"And I'm her husband," snapped Edward.

You stared at him before sliding your vision towards her stunned face.

She was young looking. Of course, she was. She had given birth to you when she was barely fourteen years old. Her voice was still as unpleasantly high pitched and lilted with a crisp accent. She was also just as stubborn, pushing her way around Edward to softly grab your hand. You tried to pull it away but her hold on it tightened.

"Please, I just want to talk." Her brows arched, eyes rimming with tears. "Let's have dinner together this evening. You and your husband can come and simply enjoy yourself."

"We have a meeting with the harbormaster." Edward took your hand from her, covering it up as if he were trying to keep it safe. "Afraid we'll have to do it some other time."

Her lips parted, words still coming together as she tried to speak. "You don't appear busy now. A cup of tea wouldn't harm you nor would it take up too much of your time. I just want to spend time with my daughter who I haven't seen in years."

Haven't seen in years, you nearly yelled. She said it as if you had simply left on some trip, a vacation, rather than what it actually was. You ran away to escape their horrible plans, you ran away from the emotional trauma and the abuse. She was your mother and she was supposed to protect you.

"I'm alone," she pleaded again, "Your father hardly speaks to me. And it would be so lovely to have a little company. Only an hour, that's all I ask."

"Just tea," you muttered it, barely even audible to your own ears. "But then we must leave. The ship is needed elsewhere."

"Ah." Her brows jolted, a twinge of disgust. "You are sailors, then?"

You huffed, tossing your attention to the door.

"Sailors, aye." Edward slipped an arm behind your waist. "Lead the way, if you would. We are in a bit of hurry."

She clamped her hands in front of her, determined to remain as prim and proper as she thought she was. "Oh this will be so delightful." She was already sashaying happily out of the cabin doors.

Edward leaned close, "The best scenario, love, is that we can heist all the jewels when no one's looking." He drew a chuckle from you which put a rather cocky smile on his face.

~:~

The estate was still the same: excessively large, cluttered with servants, unnecessary rituals, and social expectations. You cringe when you passed through the front doors, waving away the butler who had attempted to take your jacket. You followed behind your mother with your head held as high as you could manage. She lead you into the brightly lit sitting room, a table at its center where servants rushed to bring tea and small biscuits.

Your mother sat down gingerly and eyed Edward as he sat next to her, placing you across the table from her. She ignored Edward, fixating her gaze strongly onto you. "Oh, sweetie, what have you been up to all this time?"

You lips pulled thin into a bitter smile. You had to forcefully bite back the irritable laugh. "Sailing. I was a deckhand for a few years. I sail with Edward now." You lifted your chin and tilted your head haughtily. "My husband." You never thank Edward enough for that lie, for that minor action that would save your life.

She pursed her lips, reluctantly sweeping her gaze to him. "So, Mister..."

"Kenway." Edward sat with his back straight, arms splayed out in a confident power play. You tried to reflect his position, to look stronger and more confident than you truly felt. "Captain Kenway."

"Oh?" She sounded more interested now but surely she was only trying to pry what information she could out of him. "I don't recognize your accent, Mister Kenway. From where were you born?"

"I was born in Swansea." He shifted his weight in his seat, resting much of it onto his shoulder. "Grew up in Bristol with both my parents."

"Welsh, then." She lifted her cup of tea and sipped upon it. "What brought you here to the colonies, if I might ask?"

"Fortune." Edward leaned forward, arms folded across the table, looking her square in the eye. Perhaps he was catching onto her game, whatever game it was you weren't sure. "No doubt the same reason most come to the colonies."

She gave a displeased hum, tossing her attention to the doorway where your father was making his way through. "Ah, darling, the servants surely told you."

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand at her, age having reshaped most of his features but he was still fairly familiar. He strode across the room, eyes on Edward before finally glancing you over. "Finally, came home then. I'm surprised to see that you're still alive."

You rose a brow at him. "I'm surprised you are still alive."

He barked a sudden laugh, abrupt and rusty. He nudged his chin towards Edward. "And you are?"

"Edward Kenway." He leaned back in his chair as your father sat across the table from him. He didn't bother to stand on ceremony. Edward wasn't the type. "Your son-in-law."

He scoffed but grinned all the same. "And what exactly does my son-in-law do for a living?"

Your mother piped in, pleased to be able to add her own two cents to the conversation, "He's the captain of a ship, darling. He's apparently seeking a life of fortune."

"Life of fortune," your father grumbled, eyeing her before settling on Edward. "You won't make a fortune as a ship captain." He glared at the tea in front of him, most likely wishing it had been whiskey or gin. "I can set you up with a finer profession. Something far more respectable."

Edward took the small tea cup into his large hands and took down a large gulp. "My ship suits me just fine, thank you. The lass and I have all we need."

"Shame to turn down a good proposition." He finally looked at you, his aged eyes narrowing as if he were silently cursing what you had done. But his tone was gentle, hardly an ounce of hatred in it, "If that's your choice, I'll stand by it. I've no qualm with an honest man working an honest living."

You nearly laughed, nearly blurted out the truth. Edward, as sweet and endearing as he was, did not work an honest living. "Well, then. We should be off." You slowly stood up, your tea and biscuits untouched. "We've a meeting to get to."

"Oh, no, please." Your mother was on her feet, reaching across the table but you stepped just out of her reach. "After your meeting, I beg you, one simple dinner with your parents."

Parents, you nearly argued but you held your tongue.

Edward slyly took hold of your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. He spoke lowly but you were certain they could hear it. "One dinner, love. If I could reconcile things with my own parents..." A sigh passed his lips. "You may never see them again."

Your mother of course had to add, "One dinner and if you still wished to leave I would not stop you."

"I'm going to need a drink," you muttered. "One dinner."

"Oh, lovely. I'll inform the servants." She hurried out of the room, her dress swishing behind her.

Your father didn't bother standing. "Mad woman." He pushed the tea cup away and slumped in his chair. "Always manages to get her way. One way or another. You were smart to leave when you did."

You eyed him, wishing you were brave enough to shout at him. You weren't afraid of him, per se. You were afraid that if you started to shout all of your anger at him. it might break you beyond repair, that you might escalate into drawing your gun.

You tugged at Edward's hand, hauling him behind you towards the front door and back out into the warmth of the sun. You trembled, even your body trying to shake away the unnerving chill that house left on you.

"They're a lively bunch," muttered Edward as he walked with you through the dusty trails towards the harbor. "You should go drink with the boys, love. I'll handle the matter with supplies."

Your hand squeezed his, the rough calluses of your hands rubbing together. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Listen, here." Edward curled his finger beneath your chin, lifting it so your eyes would meet his and his mouth could waver over yours. His breath was warm, words feather soft, "She's no claim to you now. You're married in her eyes."

You smirked, letting it run wildly at the remembrance that Edward had stood between you and your nightmare, he had called you his wife without faltering. "Thank you, Edward."

His large, warm hands encompassed both sides of your face, his calloused skin rough against your cheek but his touch gentle. Edward tilted his head and hovered his parted lips, finally placing them ghostily on yours. It was the softest kiss he'd ever placed on your lips, a delicate and almost fearful kiss.

You smiled faintly, tilted your head away. "Go. I'll meet up with the boys and wait for you there."

Edward placed a brief kiss onto your forehead. He walked away a bit reluctantly, his steps slow and a glance over his shoulder. But he smirked, pleased about something, but disappearing from sight, the bustle of Kingston swallowing him whole.

You started to walk towards the tavern, the largest near the docks, the one you'd first met Edward at. He had considerately saved you from the unwanted gropings of a man. It had been unnecessary as you were accustomed to defending yourself against rude drunks. But now you had an entire crew of people at your back, a large family looking out for each other.

The closer you got to the tavern the less you wanted to go. You didn't want to see the boys, didn't want to drink either. You skulked through the city, remembering every corner and street as if it were yesterday. You'd grown up in those alleys, did things you weren't proud of and scraped together what meager dignity you could. That last haul you'd stolen, it had been risky and dangerous, but damn if you weren't stubborn. You'd imagined a simpler life but... life was never simple.

You found the bell tower you'd spent some of your earlier years living in. It was before you realized the forest would have been an easier place to thrive in. You'd learned to hunt and scout, eagerly listening to hunters as they drank in taverns. You learned what you could and used it to your advantage. You'd always been a quick learner. You had to be.

But hunting was never enough. Some nights you were too exhausted and too cold. Stealing had been an easier trade to rely on so you returned to it. You began to steal again and you became damn good at it, setting up contacts and fences throughout the city, taking whatever you wanted without remorse.

You walked around the tower, the bell long gone and only chests and crates filled the space. You climbed up into the window, dangled your feet over the edge and watched the city from a lovely distance. Despite your rough start in life, you weren't displeased with how things were going. If you could keep your doubts and fears in check, you could live happily with Edward. If you knew how to love in the first place, you wouldn't had been so skittish about his affections.

You wrapped your arms around yourself, holding yourself together.

"Damn it, lass." Edward's boot scuffed across the roof. "Be glad I know how to track you down." He climbed the rest of the way, leaping and grasping until he could haul himself onto the opening with you. "What were you thinking, running off like that? You know how long I searched for you. I thought maybe you left... for good."

You didn't argue with him, only leaned your shoulder against him and slid your arms around his torso. "It's a good view, isn't it."

He leaned against you as well, a sigh slipping free. "It is, aye." He shifted his weight, pressing his back into the smooth stone. He pulled you against his chest, legs wrapping around you as he stretched out in the windowsill. He released a low groan of contentment. "Better yet."

You rubbed your cheek across his chest, taking in the subtle scents, your mind drifting away from you. If you had the option, you would have never let that moment pass. You would have never allowed Edward to move or his hold on you to falter.


	16. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took a few months to write but here \o/ FINALLY

Edward accompanied you back to the home and he must have sensed your nervousness because he slipped an arm around your waist, pulling you close against him. He muttered under his breath, “Think of these rich gits not as your parents but… targets we might like to steal from.”

You chuckled, rolling your eyes out towards the lavish gardens that surrounded the base of the mansion. “Steal? You mean ‘lighten their excessive and unnecessary items’.”

“Those of which they’d not even notice were gone,” he agreed with too wide of a smile.

You leaned your head against chest, eyes drooping closed as you reached the stairs, the door swinging open. You were suddenly alert, remembering that these people were both strangers and greedy. You raised a brow as your mother greeted you both all too gleefully.

“I can not express how delighted I am to see you both again.” She held out her hands and when you both made no efforts to move, she scooped up a hand from each of you and squeezed. “Come inside. The food is ready to be served and the table has been set.”

Edward flashed a charming smile, squeezing her hand in turn, and glanced down at you with a wink. “Course, mum. Wouldn’t want to miss that for all the rum on the islands.”

Your mother’s smile quivered weakly on their edges. She was unsettled about being called ‘mum’ by a lowly sailor. Perhaps even hearing him talk of rum made her cringe. But she easily replaced her moment of weakness with delight. She began walking into the home, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke sweetly, “We’ve readied a room upstairs for the two of you should you wish to stay.”

“No,” you spoke up quickly, “truly, we must leave in the morning.”

She spun on her heel, features distorted with dramatic sorrow. “Oh, please, darling! Surely you could spend the evening and night here. We shall have breakfast waiting before you wake. A night here surely will have you better rested than…” She raised a brow as if he couldn’t lower herself to speak the words.

“A ship,” you muttered bluntly.

Edward chuckled and pecked a slow kiss to your cheek, wanting her to clearly see it. “Love, why don’t we stay. The lavish bed upstairs beats mine in the cabin any day.”

You took down a slow breath, noting the mischief in his eyes. He seemed hell bent on stealing something, anything, even if it was just a good night’s sleep. “You’re right, love. We’ll stay.”

Edward swept his giddy gaze back to your mother who was a bit flustered. She twirled away and slowly, if not slightly irritably, walked through the halls towards the large dining room. A long table stretched across the space, your father sitting at the head of the table with a book in hand.

“Darling,” your mother cooed, “I’ve the greatest news.”

He grumbled, barely removing his eyes from the page.

“They’re going to stay the night with us. Oh, it’ll be lovely.” You mother gracefully took her seat adjacent to your father. “I would just adore showing you around the home. It’s been such a long time. So much has changed since then.”

You almost snorted at that. It hadn’t changed much at all. You glowered at Edward but took your seat once he pulled it back from the table with a cheeky grin. You stiffly pressed your spine into the chair, barely breathing until he joined you.

“Edward, dear.” Your mother leaned forward. “You might be interested in seeing the family gun collection after we dine.”

He patted the pistols at his chest, the leather and metal rustling from the motion. “I do fancy my pistols, aye.”

Your father finally tossed aside the book but his gaze never really reached anyone. “I wager you encounter many dangers out at sea. Especially with the pirates these days. Witless cravens that they are.”

“I do,” Edward replied without even batting an eye. “No one has taken my ship, yet. Nor shall they ever.”

The food arrived finally, servants entering wordlessly and setting down the various meals. Your mother made up most of the conversation. Unsurprisingly, Edward was just as clever and charming, never flustering an ounce when one of them would comment about his station or labor. When the dinner was finally over you nearly sighed with relief until your mother elegantly but quickly hooked her arm with yours.

“Shall we begin the tour?” She beamed brightly but you knew that it was all part of her facade. “I must show you the drawing room. We only just had it remodeled and the decor is simply extravagant. It’s all the latest craze these days.”

You peered over at Edward, regretting having agreed to this. You regretted even more leaving his side. He could handle himself well but you weren’t so certain about yourself. It wasn’t until you were alone that your mother finally began to speak again and you were hardly listening to a word until her voice dropped to a low whisper.

You glanced nonchalantly at her, “What?”

“Darling, Edward, my dear. Didn’t you hear me? It’s awful. It breaks my heart even mentioning this to you.” She finally stepped before you and for a moment she did seem like a caring mother. “Edward is already married to a woman in England. He has lied and deceived you.” She gave a pained huff. “We can fix this though. I can help you, if you’d allow.”

You smirked, ducked your head away. “And how do you plan to help me? Toss me at the first old, rich man you see? Perhaps you'll make me a nun, instead.”

Her lips parted with shock, insulted that you dared to say such things and not that the suggestion was true.

A confidence seemed to spark, one you hadn't felt since the whole ordeal began, “And where did you learn such information?”

“His crew.” Her hands pressed to her heart with a dramatic flair. “I spoke to them about everything.”

“I know he's married.” You raised your chin, lifted a brow at her. “I've always known.”

She paled at that, horror widening her eyes. “You were aware? And yet, you stayed with him all the same?”

You stepped away from her, eager to make your way back to Edward and avoid whatever words she might spit at you. “Yes, I was aware. This isn’t exactly England and she’s not exactly here. Things between them ended long ago.”

“You will leave him,” you mother hissed, her words darkening to a sound you hadn’t ever heard from her. Or perhaps you had once when you were a child and simply blocked out such memories. Children are eager to believe their mothers are saints, desperate really. “You can not be with a married man. It is…”

You stopped and faced her, confidence blossoming further in you after having cowered for so long. Edward wasn’t there to lean on. You’d have to make due with what confidence you had. “No. I will do as I please. You’re not my mother. You haven’t been for a long time.” You weren’t even sure if she ever had been at all.

She straightened her back and raised her head as well. “I know what he is. I know what you are. You will leave him and stay in this house until we find a suitable man who will overlook your spotty reputation.”

You narrowed your gaze. “What?”

“Pirate.” She stepped forward, a pathetic attempt to challenge you.

You stepped back away from her but not out of fear. No, your cocky smirk was still strong as you turned and swaggered through the halls towards the voices of Edward and your father as they bonded over war stories and weaponsmithing. You walked up behind Edward and slipped your arm around his waist. He jolted at first then eased into your hold.

“Love.” He tilted his head, gaze softening as his arm curled around you as well. “Your father here told me how much this entire gun collection is worth. I don't think I've ever heard of such reales in all my life.”

“Shocking,” you wistfully replied. “I think I'll head to sleep. I'm exhausted after… this long day.”

Edward seemed to moan with agreement, turning his attention to the scrutinizing glare of your father. “I hope you don't mind if we call it a night, dad. We've an early morning to look forward to, after all.”

Your father gave a halfhearted wave of his hand. “Off with the both of you then. First room upstairs on the left.”

Your mother hissed from somewhere behind you, “Seriously?”

Edward watched your father saunter off before smirking. “I suppose this is good night, mum. I look forward to that breakfast, you promised us. Aye, love?”

You pulled out your sweetest smile before following him up the stairs. You whispered lowly to him, certain your parents’ eyes were burrowing into you, “I hate this place.”

“Nearly there, love,” he whispered in reply, his words bringing more comfort than you could express.

“Not near enough…”

He chuckled, pushing open the bedroom door for you. “We’ve a peaceful breakfast a sleep to look forward to, aye?”

You stepped into the room then looked over as Edward was closing the door behind the both of you. That door closing put a barrier up between you and the monsters outside. “I’ll take breakfast at a pub before I ever chose to eat here.”

“Your father offered me gold,” he jeered. “Told me I could have it all if I sailed away without you, never to return again.” He smirked delightfully as he unbutton his attire, unbuckled belts and tossed them all aside.

You groaned, thinking your father hadn't been too uncivil during the dinner. But you supposed he was keeping quiet until he had Edward alone. He was being just as crafty as your mother. “Can we vow to never return here?”

Edward gave the largest of grins, a hint of clever mischief on their edges. “Can't promise that at all. There's a trove of treasure downstairs and I've got my eye on a quite few of them.”

You plopped down onto the edge of the bed, hands clasped tightly in your lap. “They know what we are. Or at least, my ‘mother’ does.”

“Listen to me.” Edward tossed his shirt and strode across the room to kneel down in front of you. “We’ve a crew of men out there who’d defend us at a moment’s notice. We’ve taken down ships twice our size. Stolen more than most men can dream of. Those posh bastards downstairs don’t frighten me.”

“I know I shouldn’t be afraid…” You leaned forward, pleased to finally have him alone again. You curled your fingers around the firm muscles of his neck, caressing the smoothness of the skin there. “But this house… brings back too many painful memories.”

“We’ll leave in the morn, I swear it.” His brows caved beneath sorrow. He hated seeing you this way. He was used to being able to solve problems, to fix things when they broke. He was a practical man and this problem wasn’t entirely practical. “We’ll skip breakfast. Head right out the door and won’t look back.”

You slid off the bed, arm wrapping around his neck as you pressed against him.

“In the meantime…” His words took on a different sound, a cheeky and teasing tone as he stood up with you in his arms. “I believe we’ve a room all to ourselves.”

You laughed, louder than you wanted. “No, Edward…” You tried to pull away from him but his arms were like metal bars. “Not here. I can’t… be at ease in this place.”

He gave a low groan but his smile grew wider. “We’ll wait for now. But back on the ship, you owe me twice over.”

You gasped. “Oh, do I?”

“A full day…” His mouth covered your ear, the heat of his breath moistening your skin. “The two of us. No interruptions. No stopping.”

Your brows jolted, especially when his large palm careened down the curve of your back. “You so certain you can keep up with me, Captain?”

“That a challenge, love?” His lips brushed down along the curve of your neck. He peppered kisses, swept his tongue after each one. “I could start now if we weren’t in this wretched house.”

“It was your idea to come here,” you teasingly reminded. “We could have been back on the ship by now…”

He leaned back, hand delicately curling beneath your chin. “They owe you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Is that why you’re trying to steal from them?”

“I’m taking what they deem most precious. Gold and jewels.” He tilted his chin down, eyes peering up through his blonde lashes. “It’s what they deserve.”

Your palms slid down his neck, took in the smoothness of his chest and shoulders. You couldn't quite meet his gaze, the intensity of it setting your cheeks on fire. “You’re a good man, Edward Kenway.”

“Ah, this better not be another of your speeches about how you don’t deserve me.” He tilted his head until he could take a peek at your expression. “Deserve or not, I want you. And I get what I want.”

You gave an unladylike snort and playfully shoved him. “Oh? Well, perhaps I don’t want you…” You shuffled away from him, curl on the corner of your lips. “Maybe I want a boring rich landowner who talks endlessly about the different types of tea he buys for his boring parties.”

He hardened his expression, his brows lowering over his eyes and his mouth tightening into a frown. “You think I’d let you leave so easily?”

You raised a shoulder, attention rolling about the room. “If I run off and marry him, there’s little you can do.”

Edward took challenging steps forward, something smoldering deep in his expression. “I’d kill him. And any other man you ran to.” He was inches from you now, towering over you and eyes locked on yours. “I’d tie you up in the cabin. ‘Til you realized you were mine.”

Your fingers reached up and curled around the lapels of his jacket. “I might do it just to have you tie me up.”

Edward’s laugh was rich, low in his throat, a sound that made you lean into him. He snaked his arms around you waist, grappled you against him as if he were afraid you might try and leave. His words were hushed, secretive confessions, “I can’t lose you. I couldn’t.”

Your throat tightened, remembering the defeated look on Edward’s face when you deliberately pushed him out of your life. You stated it firmly, determined, “You won’t.”

~:~

You hadn’t slept. It was impossible. The house kept you on edge all night. Edward’s soft snores were the only things to really keep your attention. You watched him sleep on his stomach, slowly burying his head deeper beneath his pillow. Every now and then he’d shuffle throughout the night. He’d move a leg here or turn his head.

The very moment the sun began to peek through the curtains you were donning your belts and bolstering your guns. You checked your swords and noted their weight on your hips before turning your thoughts towards Edward. You glanced over and saw him sitting in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist.

He looked rather smug when he said, “Eager to leave my company, love?”

You huffed and waltzed towards the bed, putting the sway in your hips to draw his eyes. “We can cuddle back on the ship, Kenway. Right now? I want to leave this house and never see it again.”

“I haven’t even stolen anything,” he teased, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He snagged his shirt and jacket off the floor. “I saw a few guns that would look fine in my collection.” He moved tantalizingly slow while he slipped into his shirt, making sure each muscle flexed and rolled. And he certainly wanted to make sure you were paying attention.

“I’ll make you a deal then.” You raised a brow at him as he stood. “You keep my parents distracted. And I’ll steal all of their guns.”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?”

You heart shivered. It swooned in such a way that Edward must have noticed because he quickly focused his efforts on getting into his jacket. You pulled out your best smirk and chased away your silly fears. “Hearing it a few more times can’t hurt.”

“I know you’re…” He put his back to you and worked on getting his belts buckled into place. “You’re not used to having people care for you.”

“Edward--”

“No, love. I know.” He put the last of his gear on and faced you. His lips were pressed into a smile but you couldn’t see it anywhere else in his features. It was a forced smile, one for your benefit rather than his. “Let’s get what we want from them and head back to the Jackdaw.” He pecked a quick kiss on your lips and walked past you to the door.

You hesitated, the words knotting in your throat as you choked on them, “I care about you. I… love you. Just…”

“You needn’t explain.”

You gave a heavy sigh, fingers pressed to your skull. “I hate hurting you.”

“Jaysus, lass.” Edward stalked forward and pulled your hard into his chest. “You’re not hurting me. It’ll take more than that to hurt me. You’re parents though… They owe us something.”

You wanted to argue but there seemed no words to explain. So you gave a nod and pulled away from. You didn’t step further towards the door until your arm was linked with his. “Go distract them. We can meet at the docks.”

“I’ll let them think you left early. Decline their breakfast.” Edward opened the door but the moment he stepped out his steps wavered. Both your mother and father stood in the foyer at the bottom of the steps. They weren’t arguing but they weren’t exactly pleased about something.

You whispered it, “Get them into one of the sitting rooms. While they’re busy with you I’ll grab the guns.”

He didn’t move, his eyes narrowing as he considered the situation. “I’ll find out what they’re up to. Something’s not quite right about this.”

“Be careful. They know you’re a pirate…” You stepped forward with Edward, your gaze never leaving your parents as they stood like hunched statues.

You father caught a glimpse of you both. He turned and faced you with the same unmoving stare as usual. “Your mother informed me of your... situation.” His lips were pursed, pressed hard with irritation. “Leave this house and do not return. Either of you.”

You mother gasped, shocked about it. “You can’t be serious? She should leave him immediately and allow her parents--”

Edward stepped forward. He pushed you behind him and stared them both down. “She’s coming with me. Your daughter made her choice. You won’t take that choice from her. Not if I a say in the matter.”

You father didn’t budge but your mother took an unsettled step backwards. She hissed acidicly, “Your say in the matter? You are pirate. You are a vagabond.” She spun sharply away from them and marched towards the front door. “If she won’t leave you then she can join you in the gallows.”

You father growled it, trying to stop her from opening the door. “What did you do?”

She opened the door all too proudly. “I informed the guards.”

“You’ve let this scandal become public?” His arm stiffened, his hand balling into a fist but he stopped himself the moment the group of soldiers stepped through the front door. He’d release his fury when no one was around to judge him.

The guard captain stood at the head of the group, rifle raised in case the pirates decides to retaliate. “Edward Kenway, you are hereby arrested for the crimes of--”

Edward was quick. He struck his hand outwards knocking the mouth of the rifle aside and thrusting his hidden blade into the man’s neck. “Run, love!” He spun away from the rest of the guards. He snatched up your arm but you were already making a run for the back door of the mansion. Before you could reach the last turn down the hallway, Edward jerked you into the closest room.

“They’re coming through the back as well.” He raced to the window and shoved it open. “We need to get to the Jackdaw.” He looked over at you and reached out his hand, eyes meeting with yours.

“This didn’t go like we planned.” You took his hand and made the first attempts to climbing out the window.

Edward grinned cheekily, following you out onto the dusty grass outside. “Just means they owe us more and more.” He linked his fingers with yours, large rough hand encompassing your small one. Sailors hands, calloused but he held your gently enough that you could have pulled away. You could always pull away. Edward always gave you that choice.

You tightened your hand around his and quickened your steps. “Let’s get to the ship. I still haven’t even had a drink since this whole venture started.”

He squeezed your hand in reply. “Lead the way, love.”


End file.
